Of Dreams and Miracles
by Misha
Summary: The eldest daughter of Herb Brooks is there on the sidelines to watch the story of how a miracle unfolded... Completed 04.14.06
1. Prologue: Good News

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

Disclaimer- Not mine, most of the characters own themselves. Only Elizabeth, Kathleen and Gloria are the products of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone else. I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- All right, this goes against my own rules for fan fiction. I don't normally write movie fic, I don't write about real people (or even fictionalised versions of real people) and I don't like Original characters This has all of the above, but I couldn't help it. I was reading some "Miracle" fic (I love that movie) and I just felt compelled to write one. My OFC is a little Mary Sue-ish (tried not to make it so, but...), and I'm not sure this is great writing, but as I said I felt compelled. This centres around a fictional daughter of Herb Brooks, Elizabeth, whom I created. I still have no idea what the pairing of this is going to be, I'm toying with the idea of pairing her with either Mac or O.C. So until I make up my mind, I'm going to write a bit of both. Come on, it's a good basis for a triangle, right? Besides, they're both so hot... I'm not really sure where I'm going with this one, but for now I'll run with it. Oh, and I'm unfamiliar with the American college system (especially as it was before I was born), so I just based it on my knowledge of how things work here in Canada, okay? Oh, and of course, I mess with the Brooks home situation. I changed something, deciding that it fit better than what I originally had, it's all explained in the prologue. For now, enjoy!

**A.N2- So, I recently decided to give this story a major and edited and rewrite. I did a grammatical overhaul, catching _most_ of my errors, if not all. I've changed a lot of my phrasing, adding little things everywhere and making significant changes everywhere. There are several new chapters, a few additional scenes and major edits to existing chapters (not all of which is identified separately, though all the new chapters are), a new character and an extended role for Kathleen, because I thought the story warranted it. A lot of this rewrite was mainly because I just didn't like the flow of the story and I wanted to change little things, so I did that, and I'm much happier with this version. Well, that's all, enjoy!  
**  
Pairing- Robbie/Other, Jack/Other.

Summery- The eldest daughter of Herb Brooks is there on the sidelines to watch the story of how a miracle unfolded...

Rating- PG-13

Prologue: Good News

_Mid June, 1979_

Elizabeth Marie Brooks was in her room, hiding from the costume party going on below her.

She wasn't a very social person and she had no desire to go make nice with her parents friends for an entire evening--especially if it meant dressing up.

Her mother hadn't been pleased, but that was nothing new. In the end, Elizabeth had made a brief appearance in the costume her mother had provided and then had gone up to her room, where she would remain for the rest of the evening.

Elizabeth heard her door open and looked up from the book she was reading, bracing herself to face a lecture from her mother. Instead, it was her father standing there.

"I got the job." Herb told her, looking at her expectantly. 

Elizabeth jumped off the bed and through her arms around him. "That's--Oh my God!"

She couldn't even find the words to express it. He got the job. Her father was going to coach the Olympic hockey team!

"So, how do feel about spending the next several months running around after a hockey team?" Herb asked casually.

Elizabeth grinned. "Really? What about school?"

She was a student at the University of Minnesota, with one more year to go before she graduated. But, she had been bored with school and felt like she needed a break.

"You told me you wanted to take a year off." Her father pointed out. "This way you'll be doing something useful with the time and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, you know more about hockey than most of the boys who'll be on the team and you're young. That'll really why I need you. I need you as liaison, just like you are at the U. You know me; I'm not going to be able to be their friend. That's what I need you for."

"Mom's not going to like it." Elizabeth pointed out, making a face.

It was a bit of an understatement. Patti didn't approve of Elizabeth's fascination with hockey or much else about her, for that matter. Elizabeth was much more of a Daddy's girl than a Mama's.

Of course, there was also the fact that she wasn't Patti's natural daughter. Herb had married his high school sweetheart shortly after graduation and Elizabeth had been born a few years later.

She had been two when her mother died in a car crash in the Autumn of 1960. A year later, Herb met Patti and married her not too long after that and then it was no time at all before they'd had Kelly and then Danny.

Elizabeth couldn't remember her natural mother, Laura, and Herb rarely spoke of her, though Elizabeth knew from her maternal grandparents that she looked just like her mother. She was tall and slim, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes--though those same qualities could pass her off as Patti's child, but for the shade of her hair and the shape of her features.

Still as far back as she could remember Patti had always been her mother. After all, Patti had been the one at every recital and every school play, the one who had bandaged knees and made cookies. Elizabeth loved her and considered her her mother, but there was a wall between them. She wasn't really what Patti wanted her to be.

Patti hated hockey and tolerated it only because it was Herb's passion and she had never made any secret of her disapproval of the fact that Elizabeth shared that passion. From a small age, Elizabeth had been content just to sit in the bleachers and watch. That hadn't changed as she had gotten older. Hockey and books were her two favourite things in life. 

"I'll clear it with your mother." Herb assured her. "This'll be a great opportunity for you and your mother knows that."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said eagerly. Her father was right--this was an opportunity that only came around once in a lifetime!  
---


	2. Part One: First Impressions and Old Woun

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part One: First Impressions and Old Wounds

_Early July, 1979_

"See that kid? Herb pointed out on the first day of training camp.

They were in the top box watching the tryouts going on below them. 

Elizabeth followed her father's gaze. "Mark Johnson, right?"

Every so often, her father would test her, name a player to see what she had picked up. She knew that he was mainly doing it just to voice his own thoughts.

"He's a great skater." She said, after a long moment.

"He's easily one of the best out there." Herb agreed and then continued to watch the players.

Elizabeth did the same thing, just watching them in awe. She loved to skate and she loved to watch others skate. She had no real desire to play hockey, though she played scrimmage with friends sometimes, but to her nothing beat watching the game. She was happiest on the sidelines, just basking in the player's joy and their skill.

Just then Herb's assistant coach, Craig Patrick entered the box.

"So Doc cleared him, he says it's just a sprain." Craig was referring to a player who had been injured earlier in the day.

"That's good," Herb said, looking down at a piece of paper.

"I just wanted you to know how much I'm looking forward to being able to coach with you." Craig told him.

Elizabeth hid a smirk, wondering if Coach Patrick would still feel that way by the time Lake Placid rolled around. Her father was not always the easiest man to work with. Or to be related to, for that matter.

"You were one Hell of a player, Craig." Herb admitted. "You're gonna make one Hell of a Coach."

"And that's about the most praise Dad ever gives, so savour the moment." Elizabeth told Craig with a smirk.

Herb just shot her a look and continued to address Craig. "I'm gonna need you to stick to tight with these kids. If there's any big problems, you let me know, otherwise you take care of it. That's goes for you too, Liz." 

Elizabeth nodded, she had been expecting that--it was how things had worked at the U.

However, Craig looked a little surprised. "Okay."

He looked ever more surprised, when Herb handed him the piece of paper he had been working on. 

"What's this?" Craig asked.

"Twenty-six names," Herb answered. "The tough part's going to be getting it down to twenty before the opening ceremony."

"This is the final roster?" Craig gaped. "You're kidding me, right? This is our first day, Herb. We've got a week of this. What about the advisory staff, aren't they supposed to have a say in this?"

"Technically." Herb admitted.

"That means yes, but that he doesn't care." Elizabeth translated for Craig, earning a glare from her father.

"You're missing some of the best players." Craig continued to protest. 

Elizabeth looked at her father expectantly, already knowing what he was going to say. She wasn't disappointed.

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig, I'm looking for the right ones," Herb answered.

"You have Jim Craig to back up Steve Janaszak?" Craig asked, looking over the list again. 

"Other way around." Herb answered.

"Other way around? I'm sorry didn't Janaszak just win you a National Championship?" Craig asked, seeming a little confused.

"You're not playing for the Nationals." Elizabeth answered before her father could. "Janney's solid, but not spectacular." 

Craig shot her a look and then focused on Herb. "You know people I've talked to say Craig's game had been off since his mom died."

"Did they ever see him when his game was on?" Herb asked and then he walked away before Craig could say anything else.

Craig looked at Elizabeth. "Is he always like that?"

She smiled. "Always. It's part of his charm."  
---

A while later, Elizabeth was sitting at the very back of the bleachers listening as Coach Patrick read off the list of twenty-six names.

She was also watching for reactions, seeking out familiar faces and trying to put names to a few of the unfamiliar faces. She knew most of the names on the list, though there were one or two that she hadn't heard before, and she had been unsurprised by most of her father's choices.

Craig got to the last name, "Eurizione. And that's the roster for now. The rest of you thanks for coming out."

The majority of the boys got up and walked out, crestfallen. The remaining hockey players began to greet one another--they had made it. For now. 

Elizabeth's eyes fell on one player in particular. Robbie McClannahan. She had known he'd be there, had expected it and had expected him to make the team.

However, just because she had been expecting it, didn't mean that she still wasn't a little shaken by his presence or by the idea of spending the next seven months in his company.

It was a little odd, after all she had spent a good portion of the last three years in his company and hadn't had a single complain, but things had been different then.

"Take a good look around boys," hearing her father's voice surprised even her, and she turned her gaze from Robbie to watch her father come down the stairs. "'Cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case someone gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it, so more of you are going home. Give ninety-nine percent; you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach; I _won't_ be your friend. Over there's my daughter Elizabeth, she might be your friend, it's up to her. Otherwise if you need one of those you can talk to Doc or Coach Patrick."

"Congratulations," Craig told the crowd. "Before you go pick up one of these. You've got a little homework to do... Before you celebrate." 

Elizabeth heard the groans and stifled a grin. She assumed that the groans would be even louder when they got good look at the test her father was making them do.

The boys all made their way to the front and then began to exit.

On his way out, Robbie stopped at Elizabeth's side. "Hey gorgeous." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. So, that was how things were doing to be. Robbie was going to try and pretend that nothing had changed between them. Fabulous.

"Hey, Mac." She said with a sigh, using the nickname his teammates used for him. 

"So a bunch of us are going out tonight to celebrate, you gonna be there?" He asked cockily, taking it for granted she'd say yes.

"You want to go to the bar with the coach's daughter?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

She sighed again. "I'm not doing this, Mac."

"Not doing what?" He taunted with a smirk.

"This. It's gotten old." She told him.

"Come on, Lizzie, it'll be fun." He cajoled.

She shrugged impassively.

Robbie sighed. "At least think about it." He told her, before he walked away.

"You should go."

Elizabeth looked up to see her father standing there, having obviously overheard the conversation between her and Robbie. She was surprised, because she was sure that she had seen him leave.

"Where did you come from?"

"I just had a talk with Walter," he answered. "He doesn't like the way I'm doing things."

"Big surprise." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Brat." He said affectionately, then he looked her in the eye. "You should go tonight." He repeated.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the stance. "Since when do you like me associating with Mac?" 

"I don't." Herb said flatly. "And I'm going to state right now that I don't want you getting entangled with any of my players, they're all off limits to you, but I also think that you should get to know them. Besides, you'll have fun."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Fun, was that what it was called? "You're encouraging your daughter to go to a bar with a bunch of college boys?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm encouraging my daughter to do her job and get to know these boys." Herb informed. "I also expect you to drink soda all night."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing as soon as he mentioned her job that she had no choice. "Whatever. I'll go."   
---


	3. Part Two: Tension

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Two: Tension 

All the way to the bar, Elizabeth scolded herself for the hour she had put into getting ready that night.

_I didn't do it for Robbie, I just wanted to look good._ She silently told herself as she walked into the bar.

As soon as she got there, she noticed that the players had split into two very separate groups. The Minnesota bunch and the Boston bunch, with those who weren't part of either group, divided pretty equally between the two tables. 

Elizabeth stood there, debating which table to sit at.

She knew more people at the Minnesota table, of course, but she wasn't really sure she wanted Robbie's company. And while, she didn't see him sitting there yet, she knew he'd show up soon enough. After all, he was the one who had invited her.

Besides, her job was to bond with the team, the entire team, and she already knew the Minnesota guys and had formed friendships there. It made more sense to go sit with the Boston guys and get to know them.

So, she made her way towards their table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, pulling out a chair even as she asked.

"Sure." One of the boys, she recognized him as Mike Eurizione, told her. "I'm Rizzo."

"I know." She replied. "Liz." 

"Yeah, you're Herb's daughter." Dave Silk commented.

"That would be me." She agreed, smiling slightly.

"So what do you know about these?" Silk asked, motioning to the paper in front of him.

Elizabeth smiled. "Just that I had to do one too."

"Herb made his _daughter_ take this test?" Silk asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth smiled and then shrugged. "It's just his way of seeing if you've got what it takes."

Silk made a face. "There are 300 damned questions, all multiple choice and none of them making any sense."

"It's just a test, Silky, you've taken one or two before." Rizzo told him, diligently writing down his own answers.

"Not to play hockey, I haven't." Silk muttered.

"Can you even read, Silky?" Jack O'Callahan, by far one of the best-looking young men Elizabeth had ever seen, teased.

Silk shot him a dirty look and Jack turned his attention to Elizabeth. "So what's a nice Minnesota girl doing sitting with a bunch of guys from Boston and not your boys from Minnesota?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Because, I already know them, I don't know you guys yet. So why not take this opportunity?"

"Sounds good to me." Ralph Cox, another guy at the table, answered. 

"Want a drink?" Jack offered, motioning to the pitcher of beer.

"She doesn't drink beer." A voice from behind Elizabeth commented. "She's more of a rum and coke girl, huh Liz?"

Elizabeth looked behind her, unsurprised to see Robbie standing there. "I'll take a beer thanks." Elizabeth said to Jack, ignoring Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes and nodded at Rizzo. "Hey Rizzo." He said before making his way across the room.

"Mac." Rizzo acknowledged, even as Robbie was walking away, stopping to talk to people on his way over to the Minnesota table. Elizabeth noticed that Jack was glaring at Robbie's backside.

"Easy big guy." Rizzo urged in a calming voice, noting it as well.

"I don't know how you guys can stand be in the same room as that clown," Jack shot in agitation. "Let it go, it's over." Rizzo urged. "Let it go."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked and Ralph Cox voiced the same question a second later.

"O.C.'s got a little unfinished business over there," Dave Silk replied.

"Not for long I don't," Jack shot back.

"Hey. What did I tell you, man," Rizzo started; then mouthed: "Let it go."

"McClannahan," Cox stated. "You're not still going on about the '76 playoffs are you?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She remembered that game. She remembered that entire year, after all Minnesota had won the championships. She remembered the celebration after it was all over too, but she wasn't going to go think about thatÖ

She looked at Jack surprise. He couldn't still be holding a grudge, could he? Not after three years...

"Come on O.C. that was like three years ago," Cox continued.

"Let me ask you something Coxie," O.C. started. "Why'd you want to play college hockey?"

"Isn't it obvious," Cox said, leering at Elizabeth. "For the girls."

She smirked at him. "Had much luck?"

He just laughed. "I'm serious, Coxie." Jack demanded. "Why'd you want to play college hockey?"

"Because I love to play hockey," Coxie answered. "I wanted to go the NHL, just like everybody does."

"Well I wanted to win a National Championship," Jack shot at him. "And that pansy over there cheap shots me; I get knocked out of the game. He steals the ring right off my finger. How would you feel?"

Elizabeth looked down at the table. She remembered that night all too well, remembered the hit in question and remembered how she cheered when Minnesota won. She hadn't felt bad for Jack O'Callahan then, she had just felt psyched.

But that was pretty natural, her father was the coach of the Minnesota team, besides, even then she'd had a special fondness for Robbie, so was likely to side with him when it came to something like that.

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night," Rizzo started up.

"You know it's funny that you say that Rizzo," Jack snapped. "Because I was just wondering whose side you were on."

"I'm on your side," Rizzo insisted.

"You know it really seems that way," Jack shot out sarcastically. "I'm not doing this now. I'm outta here."

"Where you going?" Rizzo called after him as he got up.

"To my room," Jack shot back. "Is that okay with you, Mother?"

"Jeez, no wonder the guy gets so many penalty minutes, right?" Ralph started trying to break the nervous tension.

Everyone was completely silent for a moment and then Elizabeth stood up.

"It was nice talking to you." She said, before crossing the room to the Minnesota table.

She had felt like a bit of an intruder at the Boston table, with her memories of '76 and her divided loyalties.

"Finally come to your senses, huh?" Robbie teased as she took the only available seat, which happened to be next to him.

She shot him a look. "Are you aware that you have an enemy over there?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "It was just a game, Liz."

"Try telling that to O'Callahan." Elizabeth said wryly.

Robbie just shrugged. "That's his problem, not mine."

"It could be all of our problems." Elizabeth said quietly. "You guys are a team now, remember?"

Robbie just shrugged and pushed a drink at her. "For you."

She took it, since the glass of beer she had accepted at the other table had never actually been poured thanks to O'Callahan's outburst and her exit from the table, and sipped it cautiously.

She smiled. Rum and coke. Robbie did know her well, didn't he? But then, that had never been their problemÖ  
---

After a few hours, Elizabeth rose to go home. She'd actually had a pretty good time and she'd made a good start on her task, which was getting to know these players. 

She'd divided her time equally between the Massachusetts and Minnesota tables, getting to know the players that she hadn't met before and catching up with the ones she did know, all the while trying to ignore Robbie and his innuendo.

She had spent a long time talking with Rizzo, in particular, and discovered that she really enjoyed his company. She found that to be true of most of the guys. She might not have to be their friend, but she was thinking that she was going to want to be.

"Going home Liz?" Robbie asked, seeing her rise.

"Yeah." She answered, clarifying her last thought. She wanted to be friends with some of the players, with others it just wasn't possible.

"I'll take you home." He offered.

"No thanks." She said, refusing the offer. "I can make it on my own."

She had to spend the next several months with Robbie, had to see him every day and socialize with him, but she didn't think she could be friends with him. Nor, did she want to spend more time with than was necessary.

"Liz, you should let one of us see you home." Rizzo protested.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm a big girl. Besides, I drove here and I'm perfectly capable of driving home." 

"Are you sure?" Rizzo asked.

She nodded. "I only had the one drink and that was a couple of hours ago, so I'm good."

"At least let me walk you to your car." Robbie offered.

Elizabeth shot him a look. "Mac, I'm tired and it's going to be a long few months, so please don't press me."

After a moment, he shrugged. "Whatever." 

"I'll see you to you car." Rizzo said, filling in the sudden silence.

"You don't have to." Elizabeth told him.

"It's okay, I'm leaving anyway." He assured her.

Elizabeth just nodded and the two of them exited the bar. "Do I want to ask?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly, knowing what Rizzo was getting at.

"It's a long story." She told him. "And it's also ancient history." 

Rizzo nodded, though he still looked really curiously. However, thankfully he didn't press the subject. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm just fine." Elizabeth told him and she was.

The only thing wrong was with her was her irritation at herself for letting Robbie get to her. Again. She had to stop letting that happen or she'd never survive until February.   
---


	4. Part Three: Before the Storm

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._  
_  
A.N- This is a new chapter that wasn't in my first draft of the story. I introduce Kathleen a little earlier than I did before and bring in an entirely new character. This might seem a little awkward, because it has nothing to do with hockey, but I wanted to show a bit of Elizabeth's normal life. Also, Elizabeth's grandmother had been in my mind for a while, I had always planned on bringing in her at the end (and in the sequel) and I just decided to bring her in earlier. Well, that's all. Enjoy!_

Part Three: Before the Storm

"So am I going to get to see you at all in the next seven months?" Kathleen Andersen, Elizabeth's best friend, asked quietly.

The first practice was the next day, so Elizabeth taking advantage of what she assumed would be a very-rare off-day, to get some things done. Including a little bit of quality time with her best friend. 

"Occasionally." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Kat, it's not forever and this kind of opportunity only happens once in a lifetime."

"Oh, I know." Kathleen told her. "It's just that I'm going to miss hanging out with you and I still think it sucks that you're taking the year off."

"I needed the break." Elizabeth told her. "We can't all be bookworms like you."

Kathleen just laughed, she adored school and always had. "Well, I can't stay I blame you too much." Kathleen teased. "After all, I can see the appeal. Spending time with all those attractive young menÖ" 

"Yeah, well, it's definitely a perk." Elizabeth agreed with a grin. "Of course, all those attractive young men are completely off limits. My father made it clear, I'm not allowed to date any of his players."

"Speaking of that, it's not going to be weird seeing Mac all the time?" Kathleen inquired.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, it'll be weird, but what can I do?"

"Is he being Mac?" Kathleen asked sympathetically.

Elizabeth laughed ruefully. "Of course, he is. You know him---he just doesn't know when to stop." 

"Sounds like the Robbie McClannahan I remember." Kathleen said with a smile. "Anyway, Lizzie if you need to talk or vent, remember I'm always here."

"I know." Elizabeth said with a smile. "And I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that many times over the next seven months."

Kathleen smiled. "That's okay. After all, what else are best friends for?"  
---

Elizabeth spent the morning with Kathleen, then headed home. She had a few more things that she had to do before the next day. Just as she got home, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered, since she was the only one home.

Her mother was out with Kelly and Danny and Herb had meetings all day. 

"How's my favourite granddaughter?" A warm voice asked her.

"Hi Nana." Elizabeth said, greeting her maternal grandmother, her biological mother's mother. "I'm good. I just walked in the door actually."

"At the rink again?" Gloria Hastings asked disapprovingly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Actually, I was with Kathleen. Practices don't start until tomorrow."

"I still think it's a shame for a beautiful girl like you to waste your summer in an arena, with a bunch of sweaty hockey players." Gloria told her. Elizabeth smiled.

She and her grandmother had had this conversation many times before.

"Nana, it's **my** choice, besides it'll be a wonderful experience for me." 

Gloria snorted. "Hah. You sound just like your father." E

lizabeth smiled again. Gloria was not Herb's biggest fan, to put it mildly. "Well, I _am_ his daughter after all." 

"Yes, more's the pity." Gloria muttered. "Are you sure I can't convince you to come spend the summer in New York with me instead? It'd be much more appropriate learning experience for a young woman."

"Nana, this is what I want to do." Elizabeth said patiently. "But I promise, I'll come visit as soon as the Olympics are over."

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer's always open." Gloria told her. 

"I know." Elizabeth replied. "And I'm grateful, but I'm **not** going to change my mind. I'm doing this, Nana, I _have_ to do it."

Gloria sighed. "Now, you sound like your mother. She was as stubborn as mule too." 

Elizabeth laughed. "Then I come about it fairly. Anyway, Nana, I have to go, I have some more errands to do."

"All right, go, just don't get too busy that you forget all about your grandmother."

"Never." Elizabeth assured her. Smiling, she hung up the phone. Talking to Gloria was never dull, that was for sure.  
---

"You know it's not too late for you to change your mind." Patti told Elizabeth that night, after dinner.

Elizabeth had been in her room, going over some notes that Herb had given her, when Patti had knocked on the door.

"I know Mom," Elizabeth said patiently, "but I don't want to change my mind. I want to help Dad out."

Patti sighed. "I still don't like the idea of you leaving school." 

"Mom, it's only a year." Elizabeth assured her. "Besides, I was going to take the year off anyway; this just gave me something to do with my time off."

Patti was silent, but Elizabeth knew her mother wasn't happy.

"Besides, won't it nice to have me back in the house again?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

She'd lived in a dorm her first year at the U and in an apartment with friends for the last two, but she had moved back home when she had decided to take the year off school. 

Patti smiled. "You know it will be. But, I was looking forward to actually getting to see you."

"You will." Elizabeth promised. "Dad's not going to have me working all the time."

Actually, Elizabeth wasn't so sure of that, her father could be pretty driven, but she wasn't about to mention her doubts to her mother.

"All right," Patti said after a moment, "I suppose you're old enough to make your own decisions and it'll be a good experience for you."  
---


	5. Part Four: Stupid Boys

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- I thought I'd explain here that I refer to O.C as "Jack" and Mac as "Robbie" because though it's written in third person, this is from Elizabeth's perspective and that's how she thinks of them, though she occasionally uses their nicknames in conversation. I couldn't see her thinking of them, especially not Mac, by nicknames, so... However, I always refer to Rizzo that way, since I can't imagine calling him by any other name. Okay? That's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Four: Stupid Boys

The next day, Elizabeth sat on the bench watching the first practice. She always liked watching practice, even if she did feel really sorry for the players who had to deal with her father.

"Johnson!" She heard her father yell. "That coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't again the teams we'll be playing. Next."

"Morrow, let me take this one." She heard O'Callahan tell another player. She watched warily, as he headed onto the ice, not liking the look he was giving Robbie. She bit her lip; she had a really bad feeling about this. 

"This is a break out play gentlemen," her father called out. "So please, let's get rid of the puck early." 

Herb blew the whistle and the boys started off.

"Here! Here!" Robbie called as Jack charged him, then, **_THWACK! _**

Elizabeth winced as she watched Robbie go down hard. "Robbie!" She cried out, before she could stop herself. 

"Whatcha hitting like that for, O.C?" One of the other boys asked.

"He didn't even have the puck," another commented.

"Nice hit O.C!" Dave Silk called from the bench.

"Tell your boy to keep his head up next time, then he won't have to worry about it." Jack shot out. 

Elizabeth nodded grimly at the reference. Robbie got to his feet and dropped his gloves.

"Come on, let's go," he yelled in anger.

Elizabeth saw Craig move to go break things up, but Herb stopped him.

"Let them go," he commanded.

Elizabeth stared at him, unable to believe her ears. Her father was going to just stand by and allow those two to behave like heathens? It was insane.

Of course, she knew from personal experience that Robbie was a hot-head and it looked like O.C was cut from the same cloth, but stillÖ

The other boys were shouting encouragement to Jack and Robbie, egging them on. Jimmy Craig was out of his circle, and other boys were coming out of the bench on to the ice to get a better view.

"Stop it!" She screamed, to no avail from the bench. "Stop it right now!" 

Of course, no one listened to her. Elizabeth watched as Jack pulled Robbie into a head lock.

"Please just break it up!" She pleaded as they continued to hit at each other, but they ignored her.

She shook her head in disgust and got up and left the arena. She didn't need to watch the boys go at it like that. She was a hockey fan, always had been, but senseless fighting had never appealed to her. In fact, she detested it.

And that meant she wasn't going to stick around and watch. No way, no how.  
---

That night, Elizabeth ended up visiting the dorm where most of the boys would be staying for the next several months. 

Her father wanted to talk to Jimmy Craig about something, he wouldn't tell her what, and she had decided to tag along to check out the dorms.

Also, there was something she needed to get out of the way before things heated up.

While her father talked to Jimmy, she walked down the hall and knocked on one of the doors. She might as well at least try to deal with her baggage.

After a moment, Robbie opened the door. "Liz." He said, obviously surprised. "Does Herb know you're here?"

"He's talking to Jim Craig and I had some time to kill." She explained, side-stepping the question. Of course, her father didn't know where she intended to go, since she doubted he'd like it if he did know. "Can I come in?"

Robbie shot her that custom grin. "You want to come into my room? I don't knowÖ What would your father say?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Do you plan on telling him? Because I don't, after all, I never did any of the others times, either."

Robbie's grin just grew wider. "That's good, because I don't think I'd be in one piece, if you did."

She blushed, silently berating herself for opening that line of conversation.

"You took off pretty quickly today." Robbie commented, for once not pressing his advantage.

"I don't like bloodshed, you know that." She said quietly.

"He started it." Robbie defended. 

"Or was he just finishing it?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"'76 was a long time ago." Robbie told her. "Besides, you weren't complaining back then." 

"You're right, it's ancient history. It **all** is." Elizabeth told him quietly. "And it's going to be a very long few months if we don't leave it that way."

"Lizzie-" Robbie began."

"Don't." She told him. "I don't want to go there with you, not again. I just want to leave it be, can you please do that for me?"

Robbie stood there for a moment, obviously pondering her request, then he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply. Elizabeth just stood there, to stunned to do anything, and after a moment, he released her.

"What do you think?" He asked her. 

"I think it's going to be a long a seven months." Elizabeth answered and then turned on her heels and left the room. 

She shouldn't have gone to see Robbie; she should have known it was stupid idea. After all, when had any good ever come of her being alone with Robbie McClannahan?

She scolded herself for the thought. That wasn't fair. As bitter as she was towards Robbie, there were a lot of good memories as well. But, that didn't make it any easier to deal with Robbie now, as things currently were between them.

Elizabeth rushed down the hall and ran straight into Jack O'Callahan.

"You're in a hurry." He drawled. 

"Not exactly." She told him. "But not exactly eager to stay, either."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "With you? You're not exactly my first choice of confidant. You don't seem to be the most easy-going guy in the world."

He grinned a little sheepishly, and a lot heart-meltingly. "So I lost it a bit. McClannahan deserved it."

Elizabeth just shrugged, not saying anything.

"I know, I know you're from Minnesota." Jack told her. "And you're friends with the guy."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Elizabeth answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Yeah, I saw a bit of that at the bar, but today, you seemed concerned for him. So, what's the story there, then?"

"It's complicated." She told him. "It's also ancient history."

Jack just raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like it's so ancient, but if you ever want to shareÖ"

"Doubtful, but thanks anyway for the offer." She shook her head. "As much fun as this is, I've got to go. I'm sure my father's waiting for me."  
---


	6. Part Five: Bonding Time

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Another new chapter, I wanted to give a little bit more development to Elizabeth's friendship with Rizzo and maybe write some more early scenes with her and Jack, though that didn't really happen. There's only a little bit of Jack in this scene, but there is a good Liz/Rizzo friendship scene, so one of my goals was accomplished. That's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Five: Bonding Time

_Late July, 1979_

"Liz, come back to the dorms and hang out." Bah Harrington invited one day after practice.

They'd been at this for a few weeks and Elizabeth was still just starting to get to know everyone.

"Sure." Elizabeth said with a grin. "I guess, I could do that."

Bah grinned. "Good, it'll be fun."

"It's always fun when I'm around." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's definitely true." Robbie said, coming up to the two of them. "But in what context are you talking about this time?"

"Elizabeth's agreed to come hang out at the dorm." Bah told him.

Elizabeth saw Robbie's eyes light up and felt irritated. "I'm coming, but I'm not just hanging out with you guys." She warned. "If I'm gonna hang out with the team, I'm gonna hang out with everyone." 

"We don't really hang out together that often." Rob told her, pointing out the obvious.

There had been no physical encounters since that first day of practice, but there was still an obvious division between the guys from Boston and the ones from Minnesota, with everyone else tending to side with one group or the other.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't care. I'll just split my time up between the two groups, I have no problem doing that, but I am going to hang out with everyone."

Rob rolled his eyes. "Same old Lizzie, huh?"

"Always." Elizabeth told him with a bright smile.  
---

Once they arrived back at the dorm, a bunch of the other guys were rounded up to go hang out in the common room. It was a pretty good mix of all the guys.

Rizzo and Jack were amongst the guys who had gathered. Elizabeth was a little surprised to see Jack willing to hang out with Robbie, but things had been a little bit better than them. She guessed that there might be some benefit to them pounding each other into the ice. Maybe.

"Hey, Liz, you finally decided to start slumming and hang out with us, huh?" Rizzo asked with a grin.

Elizabeth grinned. "Well, I figured I should get to know you guys off the ice."

She had gone to the bar with them once or twice, but this was her first time at the dorms since the night she had had her confrontation with Robbie. 

"Sounds good to me." Bob Suter said with a grin. "You're a nice change of scenery."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"He's right." Jack told her, giving her an appreciative look. "You're a lot nicer to look at than any of these guys."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I don't know, I don't find you guys that hard too look at."

Robbie scowled at her flirtatious comment, but Elizabeth ignored him. She wasn't going to get involved with any of these guys, for a lot of reasons, but there was no harm in a little playful flirting, especially not with a guy as good-looking as Jack O'Callahan.

Besides Robbie had no say in what she did or didn't do, not anymore.

She looked around the room and grinned. "So, now that I'm here, what do you guys have in mind? Something interesting I hope."  
---

After a few hours, Elizabeth stood up to leave.

The group of them had just ended up talking, telling funny stories about one another. Elizabeth thought that it had been good for the guys, helped them really get to know one another.

It had also given her a chance to get to know some fo the boys a little better. She found herself really liking Rizzo, he was great.

Elizabeth also found herself drawn to Jack, though she wasn't sure how much of that was just physical attraction. After all, the guy was arrogant and temperamental, but she still found him intriguing and figured that the killer smile had something to do with that.

"You leaving, Liz?" Bah inquired.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I should get home, early morning and all."

Everyone groaned at that, but it was truth. Herb liked to start his practices bright and early.

"I'll walk you out." Rizzo offered before anyone else could.

Both Robbie and Jack looked a little chagrined. Elizabeth understood Robbie, and was grateful that Rizzo spoke up before she'd had to refuse Robbie, but she didn't see why Jack really cared who walked her out. Maybe it was just a guy thing.

She turned to Rizzo and smiled. "That'd be great, thanks."

Rizzo grinned and after Elizabeth had bidden goodnight to the rest of the guys, they headed out of the building. 

"You sure make a difference around here." Rizzo told her.

Elizabeth shot him a look. "What do you mean." 

"I mean this is the first time we've all really hung out together." Rizzo told her.

"You've been to the bar together." Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah." Rizzo agreed. "But, there's always been a definite split, the guys from Minnesota and us guys from Boston, we didn't really hang out as one group. Tonight, we sort of did and that's because of you." 

"Well, I'm glad." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I think all this Boston-Minnesota stuff is silly anyway, you're a team now."

Rizzo smiled. "Yeah, but it's not as easy as all that."

"No," Elizabeth agreed, "it's not, unfortunately."

"You should come around more often, Liz." Rizzo told her as they reached her car.

"I will." Elizabeth assured him. "I definitely will." 

She had really enjoyed herself, besides it was her job to get to know these guys and hanging out with them was part of that. Though, she had the feeling that even if it hadn't been her job, she'd have done it anyway.

They were an interesting bunch of guys and she figured that the next few months were going to be anything but boring.  
---


	7. Part Six: Driven

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Six: Driven

_Early August 1979_

The next few weeks passed relatively uneventfully.

Elizabeth spent the time getting to know the boys, making new friendships and renewing old ones. She attended every practice, sometimes just observing, but usually helping out in some way or another.

One afternoon, after practice, she was stuck in the back of Coach Patrick's car, while he and Doc rode in the front, waiting for gas. Herb had had meetings, so he'd asked Craig if he could give her a ride home.

Elizabeth did have her own car, but because of the gas shortage, she wasn't supposed to drive it to practice.

"It's a waste for us both to drive." Het father told her time and time again, but that meant she was on his schedule, which wasn't always the most convenient thing. However, it also wasn't worth arguing with her father over. 

"So much hatred and fear," Doc sighed.

Elizabeth perked up with a light, "hmm?"

"Between the Soviets and the West," he explained. "Always these nuclear weapons pointing at each other, it's bound to end in disaster." 

"Come on Doc," Craig urged. "They'll work it out; I meant they don't have any other choice, right?"

"It seems that some people just never get along," Doc insisted. 

"Like hockey players from Boston and Minnesota," Craig commented, causing Elizabeth to grin.

That seemed true enough.

"Our own private Cold War," Doc noted. 

They all chuckled light-heartedly at that. Though, to be fair, the boys were starting to get along better and forget that they were enemies.

"Doc. let me ask you something," Craig began. "You've known Herb a long time, right?" 

"Forever," Elizabeth answered before Doc could. 

"Not quite forever," Doc corrected, "but I've known Herb quite some time, yes."

"Does he always treat his players like this?" Craig pressed. "No, this, I have never seen." Doc answered.

"Me either." Elizabeth piped up. "I've spent four years going to almost every single practice and Dad's always been hard on his players, but never this hard."

"So why's he doing it now?" Craig asked them both.

"I don't know,' Doc answered, "but believe me, Craig, Herb has a reason for everything he does." 

"Well, he's winding up with twenty players that hate him," Craig pointed out.

"Well, maybe if they hate him," Doc began, "they won't have time to hate each other." 

Elizabeth and Craig were both silent, taking in Doc's words. 

Elizabeth realised that he was right, already their frustration with Herb was starting to bond the team together, making them forget that they were supposed to hate one another.

Still, as affective as it might be, Elizabeth had to wonder if the method wasn't a little too extreme. After all, it meant the next few months would be very lonely ones for Herb.

She wondered suddenly if that was why he had wanted her along, for the support as much as anything else.  
---

That night, she was at home, reading a book while her father watched a few film strips of hockey games. 

Herb had made her watch with him, though he didn't seem to mind, that she wasn't paying that much attention. She figured he just wanted her company, adding to her earlier thoughts about why he had offered her the job.

After a while, Patti entered the room. "

How much longer are you two going to be in here?" She asked quietly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm only here to keep Dad company."

"Herb?" Patti inquired.

"We just have a few more," Herb assured her without looking.

Patti nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok." Herb said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Patti turned and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." 

"Night mom." Elizabeth said, before going back to her book.

Patti paused, as if remembering something. "Oh, Herb, Kelly has ballet at four tomorrow and Danny's done with soccer camp at around the same time, which one do you want to get?" 

"We've got team meetings after practice tomorrow," Herb told her, still looking at the screen.

"Herb." Patti said, her voice heavy with irritation.

He took his attention from the screen long enough to shoot her a look.

Patti sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

"Sorry, I have a dentist's appointment." She reminded her mother. "I'm even skipping practice because of it."

Patti turned to Herb again. "I can't be in two places at once, Herb." 

"What about Margie?" He asked, referring to the friend who often helped Patti out.

"They're on vacation." Patti reminded him.

"Well, I don't know honey." Herb told her, eyes still on the screen. "You'll figure it out."

"Can you turn that off please?" Patti asked quietly. After a minute, she asked again. "Please?" 

Herb complied reluctantly and Elizabeth knew that it was time for her to leave the room. She slipped out quietly, though neither of her parents seemed to notice.

She stood in the doorway and listened to them.

"This is what happens during the summer, Herb." Patti told him. "The kids are off doing a million different things and every once in a while your meetings are going to have to wait."

"Come on Patti," Herb started. "I'm coaching a hockey team here. We already talked about this."

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Because I don't recall being a part of the conversation; what did I say? Was it interesting? We never talked about this."

Elizabeth hurried up the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore. After a while, she could hear that her parents had taken the argument upstairs to their bedroom.

Elizabeth knew that her mother had never liked Herb's preoccupation with hockey and she had to admit, that this time it was worse than ever before. He was so focused on winning; it was almost as if nothing else mattered.

Her parents' voices were lowered, so she couldn't make out the words, just the angry tone. 

After a minute, the arguing stopped and she heard someone, she'd bet it was her father, leave the room.

Elizabeth waited a few minutes, then went downstairs where she found him, sitting in the dark staring at an old picture.

"Dad?" She asked quietly.

He turned around, the picture still in his hands.

Elizabeth looked at it and understood. The 1960 U.S Olympic team. She quietly wrapped her arms around her father, not saying anything, just trying to offer him comfort.

They stood there in the darkness for a long time, no words being spoken, but none were needed.

Elizabeth knew that she couldn't heal his demons and she wasn't sure anything could, except maybe victoryÖ  
---


	8. Part Seven: Complications

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- This is another chapter that's been significantly altered, I've added a part to it. When I was re-editing this story, I saw how short this chapter really was, mostly because the next chapter had nothing at all to do with this one, so I added some more plot to this chapter and I definitely think it works. That's all for now, enjoy!_

Part Seven: Complications

A few days later, Elizabeth was hanging out at the dorms with the boys. She spent most of her free time, such as it was, with the boys now. Though, she deftly tried to avoid one-on-one contact with Robbie.

Because of that, she spent a lot of time with the Boston guys. The guys were getting along better, but there was still a very distinctive division, though they were starting to hang out as a collective.

Elizabeth found herself spending a lot of time with Jack and Rizzo in particular and found that she really enjoyed both of their company. In fact, she found that she liked all the boys on the team.

However, there was only one that she couldn't get out of her mind.

_Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself, as she glanced over at Robbie, for what must have been the thousandth time that night. _You'd think I would have learnt my lesson by now._

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she fought against it, some part of her was inevitably drawn to Robbie McClannahan. She shook her head, she needed to get away from him. Fast.

"Well, I'm out of here." She said a minute later, standing up. "After all, I can't be spending all hours of the day in your dorm, can I?" 

The boys all complained, but she smiled and bid adieu. 

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Jack offered.

"Sure." She agreed with a smile and the two walked in silence.

"So are you looking forward to Norway?" Jack asked after minute, referring to the first game on the team's schedule.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sort of. What about you?"

"I guess." Jack answered. "I wouldn't mind a bit of a break beforehand, though. You're father sure runs a tight ship."

"I wouldn't want to play for him." Elizabeth said with a smile. 

"I can't imagine being his daughter is much easier." Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth's smile widened. "Actually, most of the time it is. He's a big softy with me, with most things at least, whereas with you guys, he's tough."

"He's certainly not the most accessible guy." Jack agreed.

"He's not there to be your friend." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Good thing." Jack said and then laughed. "But that's what you're there for, right, player liaison?"

"Pretty much." Elizabeth agreed, as they reached her car. She leaned against it. "It just story of worked out that way at the U. I hung out with the players and got to know them and acted as a go-between when serious issues arose and it worked well, so Dad figured it'd be good to have me around now to do the same thing."

"I'm glad." Jack told her softly. "I like having you here."

She blushed. "Thanks."

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently. Elizabeth just stood there, stunned into silence.

Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Liz?"

"I can't do this." She said finally. "First, I told my dad I wouldn't, and secondly, I know from experience that this is not a good idea."

That was an understatement.

She could not get involved with one of her father's players, not again. Never again would she get involved with someone she had to see every day, someone who she would still have to face even if things ended badly. She just couldn't do it.

"Lizó" Jack began.

"Just leave it, please." She begged him as she opened her car door and got inside.

"All right." Jack agreed relunctantly.

Elizabeth smiled slightly and then started her car. She needed to get away from there.

As she drove away, she silently chastised herself.

_I'm such an idiot._ She thought, yet all she could do was remember the feel of Jack's lips against hers.

_Oh, no you don't_. A voice in her head warned sternly. _Don't you dare go down that road again. Remember what happened before, with Robbie._

Robbie, for a second, she had almost forgotten about him, which was a change. After all, he had been in her thoughts pretty consistently for the past three years, though sometimes she tried her best to **not** think about him.

The memories rushed back and she was reminded that of all the things that prevented her from getting involved with Jack, Robbie was the biggest obstacle.

After all, Robbie was Jack's teammate, but more than that, he was also the boy whom she had fallen in love with three years before and whom she had never really gotten over.  
---

Instead of driving home, Elizabeth drove to Kathleen's apartment.

"Hey, what's up?" Kathleen asked, answering the door.

"Jack kissed me!" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Jack?" Kathleen inquired. 

"O'Callahan." Elizabeth clarified.

"He's the hot-head from Boston, right?" Kathleen asked, obviously trying to remember what Elizabeth had told her about the various members of the team.

"That's him." Elizabeth agreed, as they made their way to Kathleen's living room area and sat down on the couch.

"Wow." Kathleen said. "Is he cute?"

"Oh, definitely." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Jack O'Callahan is definitely dreamy, but that's not the problem. Kat, he kissed me."

"Since when is being kissed by a cute guy a problem?" Kathleen asked with a grin, then she sobered up. "What'd you do?"

"I kind of stood there and froze." Elizabeth admitted. "Then, I basically freaked out and told him I couldn't do this." 

"Mac?" Kathleen asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed. "I can't do that again, Kat. I barely survived it the first time, I can't do it again."

"With O'Callahan or with Mac?" Kathleen inquired softly.

"Either." Elizabeth told her. "Robbie and I are ancient history and I don't want to go there again, butÖ I also don't think I'm ready to get involved with anyone else. _Especially_ not one of his teammates."

"Well, it's up to you." Kathleen told her. "But Liz, Mac made a mistake, a big one, true, but still he's only humanÖ Maybe, it's time to let it go." 

"Still holding out hope, are we?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Kathleen had never made a secret of the fact that she thought that Robbie and Elizabeth belong together.

_"Slap him hard, make him work for it and then let it go." _Kathleen had advised Elizabeth when it became clear that Robbie wasn't going to let the past be the past.

"You guys were good together, Liz." Kathleen said quietly.

"Yes, we **were**." Elizabeth agreed with quiet emphasis. "Were, Kat. What Robbie and I had, it's gone and I can't go back, anymore than I can start something with Jack O'Callahan. I'm just not brave enough."  
---


	9. Part Eight: The Thin Line

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eight: The Thin Line

_Early September, 1979_

With five months to go until Lake Placid, the team went to Norway for the first game of the pre-Olympic schedule.

As had become her custom at practice, Elizabeth was behind the bench with her father. She wore a pretty light blue pantsuit, since Herb had insisted that she wear a suit of some kind during games, and her long blonde hair was tied back neatly.

"Hey Buzzy," Bah leaned over. "Look up there, two girls, blonde." Buzz nodded with a smile on his face and looked up at the girl, who smiled down at them.

"Watch it Buzzy, or I'll tell Gayle." Elizabeth teased, referring to Buzz's wife.

Buzz just grinned. "There's no harm in looking."

"Hey," Verchota called out, "twins, about seventh row up."

"Man they're gorgeous," Silk observed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

_Men,_ she thought disgustedly, _they're all pigs_.

She was unaware of the fact that two sets of eyes were glued to her, not to the girls in the audience.

But that fact didn't go unnoticed by her father and his glare deepened. A minute later, the whistle sounded with the scoreboard showing the game a tie with three apiece. 

"Get a whistle," Herb snapped at Craig.

The team was on their way off the ice, when Craig intercepted them. 

"Get back on the ice," he said.

"What for?" A few of the players protested.

"We'll find out when you get there won't we?" He answered.

The team met Herb in the middle of the rink.

"You don't want to work during the game?" He shot at them angrily. "No problem, we'll work now. Goal line---that one."

The boys lined up on the goal line, and Elizabeth watched cautiously beside Doc as Craig blew the whistle and the players started off.

Blue line, back. Red line and back. Far blue line and back. Far red line, back. By the time they got back most were already out of breath, as Herb continued to yell at them.

"Hustle!" He ordered Jimmy and Steve, weighed down by the padding of the goalie uniforms. "You think you can win on talent alone. Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Again!" 

Elizabeth stood in shock as the whistle was blown and the boys started off again, when they had finished that set he continued to yell. She had seen her father be tough plenty of times before, but not quite like this.

"You think you can play the Norwegian National team, and tie them, and go to the Olympic and win?" He hollered. "You better think about something else, every last one of you, when you put that jersey on you represent yourself and your team mates. And the name in the front is a helluva lot more important than the one on the back! Again!"

With another whistle Elizabeth grimaced boys were off again. Her father still wasn't done with them as they finished the newest set. 

Elizabeth was aware of Walter standing in the stands, watching her father push the players over and over for a few minutes, before he finally shook his head and left.

"Win, lose, or tie, you're gonna play like champions," Herb yelled. "Again." 

By then the boys were coughing and wheezing and hunched over with cramps, but they went off at the whistle. A few of them stumbled on the way back, but they all finished the set with a commentary from the coach.

Elizabeth watched as he repeated the routine over and over.

"Herb," Doc started, coming onto the ice after what seemed like hours. "The rink manager wants to clean the ice and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up," Herb instructed. "Again!" 

Craig gave him a look.

"Again."

The whistle blew and they were off again.

"If you keep playing this way, you won't ever beat anyone who's good, let alone great," Herb yelled.

There was a loud click and the rink was plunged into almost absolute darkness. Some of the boys sighed in relief and began to disperse.

"Hey!" Herb ordered. "Get back on that line."

There were groans all around.

"Again... Again."

The whistle blew and they went off.

Elizabeth watched in horrified fascination as her father ran them again and again. The boys were gagging and sweating and spitting up on the ice.

"Doc," Craig started. "This is madness right?"

"How about you Silky, you ready to quit on me?" Coach taunted. "What about you, O.C., you ready to go down? I think I got my money on you Verchota, of course, you've got a hot date in about an hour, but you're not looking to good for that right now, are you?"

The whistle blew and the boys went off again. Most of them fell at least once or twice in the process, gagging and spitting and retching as they went along dutifully.

"Herb," Doc called. "This has gone on long enough. Someone is going to be seriously hurt."

"Again!" Herb yelled relentlessly. 

This time Craig wouldn't blow the whistle.

"Again." He looked over to Coach Patrick. "Send 'em."

"Mike Eurizione!"

Everyone stopped, and looked over curiously to Rizzo hunched over and in pain, just like everyone else.

He spit to clear out his throat in order to continue. "Winthrop, Massachusetts."

"Who do you play for?" Elizabeth heard her father ask.

"I play for," he managed to choke out. "The United States of America." 

"That's all gentlemen," Herb said, walking off, as Doc, Craig and Elizabeth ran out onto the ice to help the boys off.  
---

After she helped the boys into the locker room, Elizabeth went and changed into dry clothes and then went back to check on the boys.

She drew the line at going into the locker room, besides she knew that if she went in there, her father would kill her. So, instead she was waiting for them when they came out. 

Jack was the first one out.

"Hey," she greeted softly, "you okay?"

"Yeah." He told her, though he was wincing a little bit. "Your dad's nuts, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I'd gathered that." She said with a small smile. "But at least it'll be a quiet flight home, you guys all looked wiped."

"I know I am." Jack told her with a grimace. "And sore." 

"Here." Elizabeth said and moved behind him, running her hands along his neck and back.

"Does that feel better?" She asked, massaging his sore muscles.

"You don't know how good that feels." Jack told her, closing his eyes.

Elizabeth grinned and continued to do it. She was pretty good at this, mainly because she used to give Robbie massages all the time.

After a moment Jimmy and Silk exited the locker room.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jimmy teased.

Elizabeth blushed and dropped her hands.

"Ah," Jack complained teasingly, "you're not gonna stop because of them, are you?"

"You bet." Elizabeth replied as even more guys piled out of the dressing room. "I don't want to have to give our twenty of those."

Jack just shot her one of his trademark, heart-melting grins and then they headed out to the bus and both got caught up in the hustle of conversation.

_Fool,_ she silently berated herself, _you're supposed to avoid situations like that, not instigate them._

Yet, it had felt so natural to give Jack that massage, just like it used to feel when she gave Robbie oneÖ

_But it's not the same._ She told herself. _I'm not involved with Jack and I'm not going to be._  
---


	10. Part Nine: Drawn In Deeper

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Another new chapter. I was rereading the story and I was unhappy with how rushed the Jack/Liz romance was, so I decided to add some more depth to it. I also added some more Rizzo time, because he's a pivotal character. Also, because I love him! That's all for now, enjoy!_

Part Nine: Drawn In Deeper

"So I hear you give a pretty decent massage." Rizzo commented the day after they returned from Norway.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not too bad, if I say so myself. Why, you need one?"

The two of them were in Rizzo's room, just hanging out.

"Not as much as I did in Norway." Rizzo told her. "But if you're offeringÖ" 

"Sure." Elizabeth said with a smile. She moved to sit behind Rizzo and started to massage his shoulders.

"I really appreciate this." He told her, after a moment.

"No problem." She said with a smile.

Just then, the door opened. "Hey Rizzo, what'só" Jack began, then stopped when he stopped Elizabeth. He shot her a mock-pout. "Hey, what's this, now you're giving massages to just anybody? I thought I was special."

Elizabeth grinned. "Don't worry, O.C, you're still my first choice."

"Hey!" Rizzo protested, pretending to be offended. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I can't win this one, can I?"

"Nope." The guys said in unison. 

"However, if you're giving those out, I want one." Jack told her, as he settled himself on the bed next to Rizzo. 

"Hey, you already got one!" Rizzo protested. "This is my turn."

"He's right." Elizabeth told Jack with a smile. "I gave you one the other night."

"But only for a few minutes." He complained. "I want another one."

"Tough." Elizabeth said with a smile, as she continued to massage Rizzo's shoulders. After a second, she dropped her hands. "All done."

"Aww! So soon?" Rizzo pouted.

"Yep." Elizabeth said with a grin. "Besides, I should get going."

"I'll walk you out." Jack offered.

"You don't have to." Elizabeth protested, remembering the last time she let Jack walk her to her car.

"No, I don't." He agreed. "But I want to. Besides, if you don't let me, I'm going to take it personally. After all, you decided to leave as soon as I got here." 

"Well, okay then." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I guess I have to let you walk me out then, don't I?"

Jack just grinned. "Yes you do."

"Bye, Rizzo." Elizabeth said, standing up.

"See you tomorrow." Rizzo said with a smile as Elizabeth and Jack exited the room. 

"Does your Dad mind that you spend so much time here?" Jack asked casually.

"Yes and no." Elizabeth answered. "On one hand, I'm doing what he told me to do: getting to know you guys. But on the other, I'm his daughter and he's not crazy about me hanging out with a bunch of guys."

"You said something about promising your father you wouldn't get involved with any of us, what was that?" Jack asked, reminding her of the night he had kissed her.

Elizabeth bit her lip, she had been trying to put that night, and the feel of Jack's lips against hers, out of her mind.

"Dad thinks it would be distracting." Elizabeth told him. "So, I'm not allowed to date any of his players. He doesn't want any distractions or complications and those kind of things tend to get messy."

"You sound like your talking from experience?" Jack asked lightly.

"I am." She told him.

"Mac?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah." Elizabeth told him. "But that's ancient history. Still, I learnt my lesson."

Jack was quiet for a minute. "You know, just because something happened once, doesn't mean that it would turn out the same way if it happened a second time."

"But, I couldn't take it if it did." Elizabeth said quietly, thinking of the horrible months after Robbie. Of the wounds that still hadn't healed.

They had exited the building by then and were walking towards her car. Jack stopped suddenly and grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she was facing him.

Elizabeth stopped and looked into his eyes, they were intense and thoughtful. Before she could fully process what was happening, Jack had leaned down and was kissing her.

This time, she kissed him back, unable to stop herself. After a minute, the kiss ended and they pulled apart.

"What was that?" She asked him quietly.

Jack grinned. "Apparently Mac is more of an idiot than I thought if you had to ask."

She smiled slightly. "That's not what I meant and you know it." 

"You're a beautiful girl, Liz." Jack told her quietly. "Can you blame me for wanting to kiss you?"

"It wouldn't work." She told him softly.

"How will you know until you try?" He asked her.

"My father would kill you." She warned.

Jack shot her his trademark-cocky grin. "I'll take the chance, I betcha it would be worth it." 

If only she could be so certain...

"I should go." She said, not really answering him.

"Okay." He agreed, obviously knowing that it wasn't the time to push it. "But, I'm not going to give up, Liz."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll remember that." They walked the rest of the way to her car and silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack told her before she got in and drove away.

She drove home, thinking all the time about Jack and that kiss. She couldn't go there, she knew that. But the problem was that she **wanted **to go there. She knew all the reasons why it was a bad idea, but some part of her brain wasn't listening.

She was drawn to Jack O'Callahan in a way that surprised her. After all, it had been three years since she had been drawn to anyone other than Robbie. Part of her was glad that she was finally drawn to another guy, but she just wondered why it had to be **this **guy?

Elizabeth shook her head, fate had a sense of humour, that was for sure.  
---


	11. Part Ten: Happy Birthday, Elizabeth!

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Yet another new chapter. I decided that I should have written Liz's birthday in, so here goes. Besides, it gives me a chance to write some family-time in for her, plus I get to have another scene with her grandmother in it. It's mostly fluff, but I like it. That's all, enjoy!_

Part Ten: Happy Birthday, Elizabeth

_Late September 1979_

"Happy birthday!" Elizabeth opened her eyes as her younger and brother sister climbed on top of her.

"Hey you guys." She said sleepily.

"It's your birthday!" Danny told her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed, sitting up. It was, she was 21 now.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Patti said from the doorway. "I hope you don't mind, they wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." 

"No, that's fine." Elizabeth said, leaning over to give both Kelly and Danny a hug. She looked over at the clock. "Wow, it's late."

It wasn't actually, but she had become accustomed to early mornings.

"Your father told us to let you sleep in." Patti explained. "He also said to tell you that he's giving you the day off."

"A day off, really?" Elizabeth asked in awe. "So I'll actually get to know what one of those feels like."

"Well, not exactly." Patti told her. "We have a full day planned for you."

Elizabeth grinned. "Sounds good to me." 

"We're going shopping and out to lunch." Kelly told her, climbing down off the bed.

"And then to a movie!" Danny said excitedly, doing the same.

"Sounds great." Elizabeth told them.

"But first you three have to get dressed." Patti told them all.

Kelly and Danny scampered out of the room, leaving Patti and Elizabeth alone.

Patti crossed the room. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She leaned in and gave Elizabeth a hug. "I can't believe you're 21. The years go by too fast."

"Not too fast." Elizabeth said with a smile, climbing out of bed.

"From a mother's perspective they do." Patti told her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess that's true." She reached over and gave her mother another hug. She had a feeling this was going to be a pretty good birthday.  
---

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth." 

"Thanks, Nana." Elizabeth said into the phone. 

Her grandmother had called promptly at six to wish Elizabeth happy birthday. She called at the same time every year, right before the family settled down for Elizabeth's birthday dinner.

"Did you get the presents I sent?" Gloria inquired.

She had mailed a box, containing two wrapped packages that had arrived earlier in the week.

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth told her. "I haven't opened either of them yet, I was waiting for you to call."

"Go ahead and open them." Gloria instructed.

Patti handed Elizabeth the first package and she carefully ripped it open. Inside was a book that she had wanted. 

"Thanks, Nana." Elizabeth told her. "I can't wait to read this."

"You're welcome, darling, now open the other one." Gloria instructed her.

Elizabeth did as she told, reaching for the second package and tearing the paper off it. Inside was a flat, velvet box. Elizabeth opened it to reveal a strand of pearls and a pair of matching earrings.

"Oh, Nana." She exclaimed. "They're beautiful."

"I gave those to your mother on her 21st birthday, right before you were born." Gloria told her. "I know she'd want you to have them now."

Elizabeth touched them gently, thinking of the mother she had never known. It was strange having something that belonged to her when she was Elizabeth's age and knowing that her mother had died only a few years after that. After all, Laura Brooks had been only 23 when she was killed.

"Thank you, Nana, I'll treasure them." Elizabeth said, her voice heavy with emotion.

"I know you will." Gloria told her. "Now, I'll let you go. Have a wonderful birthday and come visit soon." 

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "Bye Nana." 

She hung up the phone and then looked down at the pearls again.

"Those are lovely." Patti told her.

Herb looked at the pearls, but didn't say anything. Elizabeth wondered if he was thinking about her biological mother. Laura wasn't a subject they talked about often. Elizabeth thought it was because they were both more comfortable thinking of Patti as her mother.

"Yeah, they are." Elizabeth agreed, before closing the case. She smiled at Patti. "So when do we get to eat? I'm starving!"   
---

After dinner and presents, Elizabeth went out with the boys to their favourite bar. The team had insisted on celebrating her birthday with her. They had even sent Buzz to pick her up so that she wouldn't have to drive home that night.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Liz, Happy birthday to you." They all sang out.

She smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"Do you think I could dance with the birthday girl?" Mark Johnson asked before anyone else could.

"Of course." Elizabeth agreed and let Mark lead her onto the dance floor.

She loved to dance, she always had. There was something about music that just made her want to move. After the song was done, Dave Christian was there to claim her and it just went on from there.

As the night went on, Elizabeth danced with almost all the boys. There were two notable exceptions, Jack and Robbie.

Jack didn't even ask her dance, obviously he wasn't going to press the point in public, and the few times she had seen Robbie about to ask her, she had headed towards the bathroom and then managed to grab one of the other guys for a dance as soon as she came back.

Elizabeth knew it was kind of cowardly, but she couldn't help it. It was her birthday, she wanted to have fun, not deal with her romantic issues. Jack seemed to respect that, but she wasn't sure about Robbie.

She was **never** sure about Robbie.  
---


	12. Part Eleven: Starting Over

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._  
  
_A.N- At this point I will mention that when I refer to "Mark", I mean Mark Johnson. When I say "Pav", I mean Mark Pavelich. Okay?  
_  
Part Eleven: Starting Over

_Early October, 1979_

The next few weeks were busy ones, filled with games and travel. Herb had put together a gruelling, 60 game Pre-Olympic schedule, including a game against the Soviets right before the Olympics, so things were pretty hectic.

It was after one of these many games that they were delayed in the airport because the plan hit a moose. A _moose_.

Elizabeth found the idea both amusing and bewildering.

"How did we hit a moose?" Elizabeth wondered out loud to some of the boys.

Her father had made Jack, Robbie and a few of the others, go push the plane back onto the hanger to make sure there was no damage; while Elizabeth and the rest of the team sat inside the airport. The boys played poker, while she read a book--she was a terrible poker player and decided that reading was a better option.

Herb was on the phone talking to Patti, explaining the situation, and from what Elizabeth could hear from his end, her mother seemed concerned about the welfare of the moose.

Rizzo shrugged at her question. "I don't know. It was there and we hit it. That's all I know." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Suddenly, she was aware of a pair of cold hands on her cheeks. 

"Ahh!" She screamed and looked up to see Jack standing there. He was wet and cold, not surprising given that it was freezing rain outside.

"You're mean!" She cried out.

He smirked. "Sorry Princess." He collapsed into the chair next to her. "Your old man is going to kill me, did you know that?"

Elizabeth just smirked. "Ah, can't take it?"

He shot her a look. "I can take it, I just don't want to."

"Poor Jack." She murmured teasingly. "Don't worry, you'll be able to rest in a little bit. Think about the nice, long flight back to Minnesota." 

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to push a plane." Jack grumbled.

"You know, I don't see Mark whining." Elizabeth commented, looking over at Mark who had also come inside. 

"That's because I'm more of a man than O.C." Mark smirked.

Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow, while Jack looked offended. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered under her breath and then went back to her book, proceeding to ignore them all.  
---

On the plane ride home, once they were finally able to leave, Elizabeth ended up in the seat next to Robbie. 

This was interesting, since she usually went out of her way to avoid things like that happening. However, this once she decided not to let it bother her.

"Hey," she said quietly, once the plane had taken off, "you look exhausted." 

"That's because I am. Pushing a plane takes a lot out of you." He said with a smile.

"Besides, I'm always tired these days. I thought your dad was a tough coach at the U, but he's like ten times worse now."

"This means a lot to him." Elizabeth said quietly. "I know his ways are harsh, but he means well."

"I know." Robbie said and then grinned. "Besides, I can take it. It's only a few more months, right?"

"Right and what's a few months after four years?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"True, anyway if we win it'll be worth it." Robbie told her. "That would be worth anything."

"You really want it, huh?" She asked quietly.

"It's my dream." He told her. "I mean the National Championships were sweet, but noting compared to what an Olympic gold medal would be."

"I know my dad wants it badly." Elizabeth confided. "It means the world to him, that's why he's so hard on you guys."

"He's a good coach." Robbie told her. "If he weren't, he wouldn't make us work so hard."

"I'm sure there are times when you wish that he was a little less dedicated." Elizabeth teased.

"Yeah, like tonight. Man I'm exhausted." He told her. "And there's another practice tomorrow."

"Then you should get some sleep." She told him with a smile.

"But then I wouldn't get to talk to you." Robbie pointed out. "It's not often that I get to sit here and talk to you, just the two of us. You normally try to avoid one-on-one situations."

"MacÖ" 

"I'm not making judgements; I'm just saying that it's nice." He told her before she could protest. "I've missed talking to you, Lizzie. I used to love it when we'd stay up for hours, just talking all night long."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. She had loved that too, it was the thing she missed most about their relationship.

"I've missed that too." She admitted softly.

"Any chance you've missed me?" Robbie asked her.

"MacÖ"

"Yeah, I know." He told her. "But I didn't mean it like that. I want to be friends again, Lizzie."

"Aren't we?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I meant, really friends--like we were before everything else." He told her. "I've missed talking to you."

Elizabeth looked at him and then smiled. She'd missed that too and it would be nice to begin again. To go back to where they were, before everything else and see if they could reclaim some of what they'd lost.

"I'd like that." She meant it. She missed talking to Robbie.

As much as she valued her friendships with the other guys on the team, they weren't Robbie. He had hurt her badly in the past, but he had also once meant the world to her and they had been really good friends once, aside from whatever else they had been. She didn't want the romance back, at least she wouldn't let herself want it back, but she wanted the friendship back.  
---


	13. Part Twelve: Falling

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twelve: Falling

"You and Mac seem to be getting along better." Jack commented lightly a couple days later when he and Elizabeth were hanging out in his room.

Her father had talked to her about the amount of time she was spending at the dorms, since he didn't approve of the fact that she was spending all spare time there. However, Elizabeth had pointed out that he was the one that wanted her to be their friend and to do that she had to spend time with them.

Herb had reluctantly admitted that she was right, but had warned her that he better not find out she was anything other than friends with any of the guys or there'd be Hell to pay.

"We cleared the air a bit." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"So are you twoÖ" Jack inquired, trailing off.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed adamantly.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You use Mac as the reason you won't get involved and then suddenly you're all chummy with him and I wondered if it was because you weren't over him."

"JackÖ" Elizabeth began, not sure how to answer.

The truth was, she **wasn't** completely over Robbie, but that was to be expected. It also wasn't the reason that she kept pushing Jack away, at least not really. It wasn't so much her leftover feelings for Robbie as her reluctance to make the same mistake twice.

"LizÖ" Jack began, then he stopped and looked at her. She met his gaze and caught her breath. He really was one of the best-looking guys she had ever met.

Jack leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back, just wanting to lose herself in the moment.

After a long moment, they pulled away. Elizabeth stood there, not sure what to do and finally she leaned in and kissed Jack again. The kiss grew deeper and he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I've wanted this for what feels like forever." He breathed against her lips.

She didn't say anything, just leaned against him, savouring the feel of his arms around her. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she was setting herself up to get hurt all over again, but she couldn't help it. Maybe, it was time to take a chance again. 

"Herb's gonna kill me isn't he?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Probably." Elizabeth said, thinking that if he didn't kill Jack, he'd most certainly kill her. "Do you mind?"

"Not if I get to do it again." Jack told her and claimed her lips once more.

Elizabeth decided to just go with the flow. She had tried to fight it and couldn't. She was drawn to Jack, fascinated by him.

For the second time in her life, she was experiencing emotions that she had no rational control over. She just had a bad habit of that happening with the wrong guy, but maybe it would work out this time.

"You're so beautiful." Jack whispered in her ear.

"You're not too bad yourself." She told him softly, leaning against him. 

He didn't say anything, just captured her lips in another kiss.  
---

That night, after she left Jack, Elizabeth was forced to really think about what she had gotten herself into.

She knew that getting involved with Jack was a bad idea for many reasons. 

There were her own doubts about going down that road again, but those she could work through. Maybe Jack and Kathleen and everyone else had a point. She shouldn't let fear rule her actions. 

Of course, there **was** the fact that her father was going to have a fit. After all, she might be twenty-one, but she was still his little girl. There was also the fact that he really didn't want any complications.

Elizabeth remembered the way he had reacted to learning that she was dating Robbie. Of course, she had just turned eighteen then, still that had been only part of the problem. The rest had been simply that Herb didn't like mixing his two worlds more than he had too.

Still, he had done nothing to interfere as the relationship ran it's long and complicated course. But Elizabeth knew that her father had been relieved when the relationship ended, though he hated to see her unhappy.

So, she knew he wouldn't react well to her dating Jack, especially since he'd told her he didn't want her getting romantically involved with any of his players.

Then there was the other big complication: Robbie. Elizabeth doubted that he'd be thrilled with the idea of her and Jack. They might be friends again, but there was still a tension there. Not as much as there had been the last few months, but more than there was between her and any of the other players. But then it was hard to have a completely easy relationship with someone you used to be in love with. It wasn't something you could just forget.

Elizabeth also wondered how the rest of the team would react to the news.

All in all, it was a complicated situation and after what had happened with Robbie, she should have known better.

But, she just couldn't help herself. She was drawn to Jack and she really wanted to see where this could leadÖ She was terrified, but also excited. Besides, what was done was done and she had already started things with Jack. 

The question was where did they go next?  
---

"We need to keep this under wraps for a while." Elizabeth told Jack the next day, after practice, when they were once again alone in his room.

"Hide it you mean?" He asked in disbelief. 

"No." She denied. "Not exactly."

She paused, trying to find the right words.

"If someone asks, we'll tell the truth." She assured him. "I just don't want everyone involved, it's none of their business."

The two of them were standing only a foot apart, but they weren't touching. Jack had his arms crossed in front of him, his whole stance unhappy.

"I don't sneak around, Liz." He told her. 

"It's just for a little while." She pleaded. "Please?"

"Is this because of your father or Mac?" Jack asked flatly.

"Both." Elizabeth told him honestly. "And the other guys as well. My father will freak out and I don't want to cause tensions between you and one of your teammates."

"Do you want to be with me or him?" Jack demanded quietly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Elizabeth asked. "If I wanted to be with Robbie, I would be. But I'm not, I'm here with you."

She reached out and touched him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, Robbie and I, that's history, you and IÖ It's new and unknown and I'll bet the first to admit that it scares me." She told him.

Jack nodded and took the last step towards her, cupping her face in his hands. "I don't want to scare you." He whispered. "I just want to be with you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. When they pulled apart, he looked at her for a long moment and then smiled ruefully.

"And, I guess I can do that on your terms for a while." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you." She told him, leaning in to kiss him again. "It won't be forever, I promise."  
---


	14. Part Thirteen: Girlfriends

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirteen: Girlfriends

"So how's Little Miss Hockey USA?" Kathleen asked with a grin. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the title. She had decided to take advantage of a rare afternoon and get in some bonding time with Kathleen.

"I'm dating Jack O'Callahan." Elizabeth told her casually.

Kathleen shot her a look. "You're _dating_ him? When did this happen? Last time we talked, you were freaked out because he kissed you and now you're _dating_ him?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I figured maybe it was time to listen to your advice and stop hiding away because I had one bad experience. Besides, I just couldn't resist him."

"What about Mac?" Kathleen asked quietly. "Have you settled everything on that front?"

"Not really." Elizabeth told her. "We're on better terms, we've gone back to being friends, real friends, butÖ"

"There's still a tension there?" Kathleen commented.

"Yeah, well, we have a lot of history." Elizabeth replied. "But that's all it is, history. We're over, Kat, and we were over long before Jack entered the picture."

"You had broken up before Jack entered the picture," Kathleen corrected, "but you weren't over. I don't think you'll be over until you really talk about everything. Of course, I'm a little biased since I kinda think you guys belong together and I was kind of hoping that since you would be forced to be in his company, maybe you'd forgive him and you two might hook up again."

"Not likely." Elizabeth told her, making a face. That just wasn't even in the cards. She and Robbie couldn't go back.

"Too bad." Kathleen commented and then looked at Elizabeth. "I know, I know, there's too much history there, but I still think that you guys were good together." She paused and grinned. "So when do I get to meet this new boy of yours? You know I'm always up for meeting hot guys; especially hot, athletic guys."

Elizabeth laughed. "Ok, I'll see if Jack and some of the others want to get together tonight. I'll introduce you to a whole group of hockey players and you can take your pick."

"Really?" Kathleen asked eagerly.

"Yeah, most of the guys are single." Elizabeth told her. "You can choose, with the exception of Jack, obviously, Jimmy, he's got a serious girl, or Buzz, since, well, he's married. But the rest are all unattached." 

"What about Mac?" Kathleen asked innocently. "Can I hit on him?"

Elizabeth just shot her a glare.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kathleen smirked and ducked as Elizabeth aimed a pillow at her head.  
---

That night, Elizabeth and Kathleen met the guys at O'Reilly's.

Kathleen zoomed in on Mark right away and began to flirt with him.

"She hasn't changed at all?" An amused voice said from behind Elizabeth. 

She turned to see Robbie standing there. "No, she's still the same old Kathleen."

Robbie and Kathleen had spent a lot of time together in the past, obviously. After all, Kathleen had been Elizabeth's best friend since they were kids and for a long time, Robbie had been a significant part of her life. Elizabeth knew that the two still hung out occasionally, even after the break-up, though not since training had begun.

"Mark doesn't have a chance of resisting her." Robbie said, shaking his head. "Do you think we should warn him?"

Elizabeth grinned. Kathleen did have a bit of a reputation of being a man-eater. "Nah, where's the fun in that?"

Robbie just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, coming up to them, two drinks in hand.

"Nothing." Elizabeth dismissed, since she doubted it would have any meaning to him.

Jack frowned, but seemed to accept it.

"I'm gonna go catch up with some of the others." Robbie told her then, walking away.

After he walked away, Jack handed one of the drinks he was holding to her. Elizabeth took it and took a small sip, smiling when she noted that it was her customary rum and coke. He knew her pretty well.

"Your friend seems to be a hit with the guys." He commented.

Elizabeth grinned. "She always is."  
---

"So do you approve?" Elizabeth asked later that night, as she and Kathleen settled down to go to bed.

Kathleen was sleeping over, so that the two of them could have some more bonding time. After all, free time was a rare thing for Elizabeth these days and she knew it would get even worse as the Olympics got closer.

"Definitely." Kathleen told her. "Your boy is very yummy."

"Yeah, he is." Elizabeth agreed. "You seemed to hit if off with Mark."

"He's yummy too." Kathleen told her with a grin. "In fact, most of them are pretty cute, you're a lucky girl getting to spend all that time with them."

"You haven't seen them right after practice." Elizabeth told her, wrinkling her nose. "They're all sweaty and disgusting." 

"Yes, but think of them in the locker room afterwards." Kathleen said with a mischievous grin. "All wet and soapyÖ" 

"Kathleen!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Oh, come on, like you've never thought about going in there." Kathleen said, shooting her a look.

Elizabeth blushed. "Okay, maybe once or twice."

Kathleen laughed. "I thought so. I have to admit, I think that'd be a scene I'd really appreciate."

"Me too." Elizabeth admitted. 

The two girls giggled.

"Of course, my father would murder me." Elizabeth remarked after a moment.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be worth it?" Kathleen asked wickedly. 

Elizabeth paused and then grinned. "It just mightÖ"   
---


	15. Part Fourteen: Rules Are Meant to Be Bro

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fourteen: Rules are Meant to Be Broken

_Mid-November, 1979  
_  
"Soviet style of play boys," Herb said, providing commentary for the film he was showing the boys.

They were sitting attentively, their eyes glued to the screen. It was casual, so the boys were all dressed in the clothes that they wore under their jerseys and equipment, which meant mostly t-shirts and sweats.

Elizabeth was curled up in a chair in jeans and a sweatshirt, watching along with them. Her father had declared the film session mandatory for everyone, including her. She didn't mind, because she enjoyed watching films of the Soviet team, though it might have been nice to have a choice. However, with her father she was used to it.

"Fluid, creative, forwards are constantly circling." Herb continued. "They don't so much look for a man as they do a patch of ice. You get the mismatch, two on one, easy goal."

Most of the boys went "woah" in appreciation as a particularly impressive goal was scored.

"Looks kinda like me out there, huh, Buzzy?" Bah asked, receiving laughs from several of the boys.

"Boris Mikhailov," Herb continued, "captain of the team. He is the best player in his position, including, as we've just found out, the NHL."

"Do these guys ever smile?" Bill Baker inquired.

"They're Russians, they get shot if they smile." Jack informed him with a smirk, causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone except Herb, he continued as if Jack had never spoken. "Vladislav Tretiak," he introduced, as the footage went to the goalie performing some of his signature moves, all impressive, naturally.

Elizabeth perked up. She loved watching Tretiak, he was an amazing goaltender. Of all the things she loved about watching hockey, was the goaltending. A good goaltender was spectacular to watch and there was no one better than Tretiak.

There were lots of exclamations going around the room.

"If you score off Tretiak, keep the puck, ëcause it doesn't happen often." Herb informed the team. "Forty-two games in the last three months, forty-two wins," he went on. "Their main weapon is intimidation, they know they're going to win, and so do their opponents."

The film was switched off as he went on. "Look, I can give you a load of crap about how you're a better team than they are, but that's just what it'd be. Everyone knows what they're saying about our chances. I know it and you know it. But I also know there is a way to stay with this team."

All the players leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear what Herb had to say. Elizabeth leaned forwards as well, because she had no idea what her father's plan was. He had been strangely close-mouthed, keeping it all to himself. 

"You don't defend them," Herb instructed, drawing a big ëX' on the chalk board. "You **attack** them. You take their game and you shove it right back in their face The NHL won't change their game, but we will. The rest of the world is afraid of them, boys, we won't be. No one has ever worked hard enough to skate with the Soviet team for an entire game. Gentlemen, we're going to work hard enough."  
---

"So how's practice going?" Patti asked that night after dinner.

Elizabeth was home in time for dinner for the first time in a while, because Herb had basically ordered her to be. She didn't actually mind, she liked hanging out with the boy, but she spent the majority of her free time with them, so one night with her family wouldn't hurt. 

"Daddy has them all scared witless." Elizabeth answered for her father. "But he also has them totally pumped." 

"Do you think they'll be ready in time?" Patti asked, directing the question at her husband.

"I don't know." Herb answered. "I'm going to do my best to make sure that they are. What do you think, Lizzie?"

"I think they can be." She answered. "They have it in them." "You spend a lot of time with the players." Patti commented quietly. "In fact, it seems like these days we never see you, you spend all your time with them."

"It's kind of my job." Elizabeth answered. "Dad can't be their friend, so am I."

"But not _too_ friendly," Herb interjected. "I meant it Elizabeth, I don't want you getting involved with any of these boys, not like you did at the U." 

Elizabeth winced, her father was never going to let her past mistakes go. But, to be fair, he wasn't too far off, after all, she **was** breaking his rules. He just didn't know it.

"Herb, Elizabeth's an adult, you can't her who she can date and who she can't." Patti interjected, coming to Elizabeth's defence.

"I don't want her dating one of those boys; they can't afford the distraction." Herb answered. "I need them concentrating and I need Elizabeth getting along with them."

He turned his attention towards Elizabeth. "I can't have you dancing around any of these boys, like you and Mac were for so long." 

Elizabeth didn't say anything, just scowled and stood up. "Thanks for the rules, Coach."

Herb looked at her, no smile in sight. "I'm serious, Elizabeth, I see the way Mac looks at you and I'm just warning you--do **not** go there again." 

"Don't worry," she assured him grimly, "I won't. Now, I'm going out. I'll see you later."

She turned and walked away, but she could hear her mother scolding her father as she exited the house.

Elizabeth sighed, she hadn't _technically _lied to her father. She didn't intend to date Mac again, which is what her father seemed to be afraid of.

She walked to her car and got it, but just sat there. She had known all along that her wouldn't like the idea of her and Jack when he found out, but now she knew that he was going to be furious.

_Well, we just won't tell him._ She told herself as she started the car. _What he doesn't know won't her anyone._

Of course, when he did find out there'd be Hell to pay, but hopefully, if all went well, that would be after the Olympics when all this was finished.  
---

"My dad told me under no circumstances am I allowed to date any of you." Elizabeth told Jack a little while later. She had gone to the dorm to see him, to vent out her frustrations with her father. "He says that none of us need that kind of distraction."

"Are you going to listen to him?" Jack asked her quietly, playing with her long, blonde hair.

She shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I've thought about it, but I can't walk away. Even to prevent my father's wrath." She looked Jack in the eye and smiled ruefully. "You know if he finds out, that there's going to be Hell to pay, don't you?"

"So, we won't tell him until later." Jack assured her. "You said yourself that you wanted to keep it quiet for a while, anyway, so we will, until the time is right." "

I wish we didn't have too." Elizabeth told him softly. "You're such an amazing guy, Jack O'Callahan and I wish I could shout to the world that you're _my _guy."

"I want the same thing." He told her quietly. "When we're out with the guys and everyone's flirting with you, I want to tell them to back off, that you're **my **girl."

"_You're my girl, I want the whole world to know it."_

The words came unbidden to Elizabeth's mind, a memory of another place and another time. She could hear the words and remember her own laughing response. _"I'm you're girl, am I? Prove it." _

So much had changed that night long ago. The night, that after months of dancing around it, she officially became Robbie McClannahan's girl.

Elizabeth shook her head. That night was a long time ago, another life, a lot of things had changed since then. She wasn't that same girl and she wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to waste her precious time with Jack thinking about the past.

It was all ancient history, but in that the moment the past had seemed so clear. It was like she was back in that moment, living it all over again.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, sensing her distraction.

"Nothing." Elizabeth assured him. "Just an old memory, nothing worth talking about." She smiled at him. "Besides, I can think of better things to do than talk."

"I like how you think." Jack said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. 

Elizabeth let herself drown in his kiss, pushing everything out of her mind. At least for the moment, anyway.  
---


	16. Part Fifteen: Thoughts From the Outside

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifteen: Thoughts From the Outside

"So let me get this right, your father specifically told you that you're not allowed to date any of his players?" Kathleen asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Elizabeth admitted ruefully. She had driven over to Kathleen's dorm, to poor out her feelings to her best friend. "But you're doing it anyway?"

"Yes." Elizabeth repeated. "Your father's used to having his orders obeyed." Kathleen reminded her. "And he doesn't react well when they aren't."

"I know." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "But this is _my _life, not his. He doesn't... He shouldn't have the right to tell me who I can date and who I can't." 

Kathleen snorted. "Try telling him that. Remember, how angry he was about you and Mac?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, her lip twisting at the memory. When she started hanging out at the U, going with her dad to practices, he'd made a strict rule that she was off-limits to all of her players.

That had held out until she became a student at the U and she was no longer his high-school age daughter, but a college student who was free to date other college students, even if they did play for her father's hockey team.

She and Robbie hadn't started dating until her first year at the U. The victory party after the '76 Nationals had been the turning point, but they hadn't officially gotten together until the next September.

Herb had been furious with them both and had been particularly hard on Robbie in practice for about a month.

"If he learns that you've been lying to him and doing something he specifically told you not to, he's going to be furious." Kathleen warned her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know. But what am I supposed to do?" 

"Pray that he doesn't find out." Kathleen said flatly.

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "Oh, I am. I definitely am."   
---

"I'm sorry about your father." Patti told Elizabeth that night.

Elizabeth figured it was best not to get her father angry, so she had decided to stick around the house for a few days. She hoped that would get him off her back a bit.

"I think it's unreasonable of him to put demands on your social life." Patti continued, her voice sympathetic.

Elizabeth shrugged. "You know what Dad's like."

"Stubborn, pigheaded and very overprotective." Patti answered with a smile. "You're his little girl."

"Kelly's younger." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes, but she and your father don't have the same the bond the two of you do." Patti said quietly. "You've always belonged to him. I'm not sure if it's because you're just him, but I know that I've tried so hard to be your mother, to make you love me."

"I do." Elizabeth assured her. "_You _**are **my mother." 

"I know." Patti said softly. "But you're still more his. Kelly and Danny are _ours_, but you're _his_ and it has nothing to do with blood. It's personality or maybe in that time when the two of you were on your own, he claimed you and made it impossible for anyone to get between that bond."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, so she just bit her lip.

"You know his reasons for the rule about you dating his players, right?" Patti asked her, changing the subject away from the personal revelations.

"He likes to control everything?" Elizabeth guessed sarcastically.

"No, well yes, but that's not the reason this time." Patti told her. "He doesn't have the time or energy to worry about you and if you were dating someone, he would be."

"Technically, I'm allowed to date, I'm just not allowed to date someone on the team." Elizabeth pointed out.

"When would you get a chance?" Patti asked with a small smile. "Your father and that hockey team monopolise your every free minute. I've barely seen you these last few months."

"Kathleen's been complaining about the same thing." Elizabeth confided. "I know I've been pretty wrapped up in the team, but..."

"It's what your father demands of you." Patti supplied with a smile. "It's what he demands from everyone, especially himself, 100 commitment. But there's the flaw in his logic, he wants you to spend your every moment with those boys, get to know them as well as you can, yet stay uninvolved. Which is easier said than done." 

Elizabeth wanted to confide in her mother, but she didn't dare. So, instead she just shrugged. "Rules are rules."   
---

"You seem angry at your dad." Robbie commented the next day after practice. The two of them were walking to the parking lot together.

"He was just playing dictator again." Elizabeth confided, knowing that Robbie would understand better than any of the other boys. After all, during the course of their relationship, he had gotten a first hand look at the type of overprotective father Herb Brooks was.

"What about this time?" Robbie asked with a small smile.

"He told me that I was forbidden to date anyone of the team." Elizabeth told him quietly, not sure what he'd make of the statement. 

Robbie was silent for a moment. "Would you want to?" He asked finally, looking her straight in the eye.

Elizabeth saw the silent question in his eyes and looked down at the ground. "I don't know." She said finally. "But it irritates me that he's interfering. It's my life, I should be able to make my own choices."

"You're his daughter." Robbie pointed out. "This is because of me, isn't it?"

"More or less." Elizabeth agreed. "If I hadn't gone out with you, then he probably wouldn't have forbid me to date any of you. But he's seen it happen and seen the consequences, so..." She shook her head. "It's all ancient history, anyway, but my father never forgets anything."

There was a moment of silence between her and Robbie at they reached her car. They looked at each other for a long moment and then she turned away.

"I should be getting home." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "You going out with us tonight?"

"Thinking about it." She replied with a smile. "I don't want to get too involved, you know."

Robbie laughed. "We'll back you up with Coach, don't worry. He assured her.

Elizabeth smile widened. "Okay, then I'll see you tonight."  
---


	17. Part Sixteen: Rizzo

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Sixteen: Rizzo

_Early December, 1979_

Elizabeth and Jack were on his bed, indulging in a heavy petting session, when there was a knock on the door and then a shout.

"Hey, O.C, you in there!" 

They were brought back to Earth by the noise and pulled apart, though their bodies were still tangled together, but it was a second too late, because before Jack could call out the door opened to reveal Rizzo. He took in the scene, Elizabeth still wrapped in Jack's arms and gulped.

"Oh, boy." He quickly walked all the way into the room and closed the door behind himself so that no one else would walk in. "O.C what are you thinking?" Rizzo demanded, staring at them.

"Rizzo..." 

"She's Herb's daughter and if he finds out he'll kill you!" Rizzo exclaimed in a low voice.

"That's why we're not planning on telling him." Elizabeth answered, pulling out of Jack's embrace. "I mean, Rizzo, I know my dad would freak, so we're being careful."

"You're the only one who knows." Jack told him, standing up.

Rizzo looked doubtful. "I still think this is crazy."

"Liz, I can talk to Rizzo alone for a few minutes?" Jack asked her. 

Elizabeth smiled and stood up as well. "Actually, I need to be heading home, so take all the time you need."

She paused, debating what she should do, then decided to act as natural as possible. So, she leaned over and kissed Jack briefly. "I'll see you later, okay?" She asked softly.

"Okay." He agreed, giving her another quick kiss.

"Bye, Rizzo." Elizabeth said and then she ducked out of the room.

As she exited the dorms, she was silently berating herself, how stupid was she to get caught like that? She and Jack were just lucky that it was Rizzo, since Elizabeth knew that he'd keep his mouth shut.

But what if it hadn't been Rizzo? What if it had been someone else? Someone like Robbie? Elizabeth shuddered. That would have been quite the scene, she was sure.

She shook her head, it hadn't happened and there was no point in worrying about it now. She and Jack just had to be more careful from this point on.  
---

When she got home, she found both of her parents pouring over paperwork at the dining room table.

A quick glance told her that her mother was doing the household finances, which due to Herb's work schedule had always been Patti's domain, while her father seemed to be studying a piece of paper.

"Come on Rizzo, why can't you find the net?" Herb mumbled to himself, putting down the paper in frustration. "I don't want to cut this kid, he's done everything I've asked." "

You're thinking about cutting Rizzo?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, looking over her father's shoulder. "But he's the captain!"

Her father had named Rizzo as the team captain only a few weeks previously. Elizabeth had thought it was a great move, all the other guys liked and respected Rizzo and he was a great leader.

"Captains can be replaced." Herb said, looking up at her. "And he's not scoring, Liz."

"But, Rizzo, he works so hard!" Elizabeth insisted. "You just said it, he does everything you ask. He's also a great leader, the other boys rally behind him. Don't cut Rizzo, Dad."

Patti got up and turned on the television, unnoticed by either her husband or daughter.

"I have to cut someone, Liz." Herb reminded her quietly.

"I know." Elizabeth told him. "But, I just don't think it should be Rizzo."

Of all the boys on the team, Rizzo was probably her favourite, even more so than Jack or Robbie. In some ways it was odd, since she had absolutely no desire to get involved with Rizzo, but that might be the reason in itself.

She and Robbie had cleared the air, but things were still tense between them at times, and with Jack, well it was nice, but it wasn't uncomplicated, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"Herb, Elizabeth!" Patti called out, but they both ignored her.

"So who do I cut, Lizzie?" Herb asked. "If not Rizzo, then who?"

Elizabeth shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. You have to make that decision, Dad, and it's got to be the one best for the team. I don't know who that is, but I honestly don't think it's Rizzo."

"Herb, Elizabeth!" Patti called again. "You've got to look at this." 

Elizabeth turned from her father and focused her attention on the television. She paled when she heard the words 'Iran' and 'hostages'.

She exchanged a look with her father and then turned her full attention to what was being shown on the television. She listened in horror to the explanation that several Americans had been taken hostage in Iran.

It made the conversation with her father over who to cut seem pointless in comparison, even though most of the time, the team was all that she thought about it and she rarely concerned herself with what was going on in the outside world. But this was too big to ignore.  
---

The next game on the team's schedule was against Harvard. The boys did well, winning easily.

Jimmy's dad had come to watch and he was the last to board the team bus, having lingered to talk to his father for a few minutes.

Elizabeth was sitting with Mike Ramsey this time, she hadn't really talked to either Rizzo or Jack since the incident at the dorm, though they both watched her pretty consistently.

As far as she knew, Rizzo hadn't told anybody about what he had walked in on, so that was good. Elizabeth knew that she needed to talk to him soon or at least talk to Jack and find out how their talk had gone, but she kept putting it off.

"Ramsey, move." 

Elizabeth looked up to see her father standing in the aisle. 

"Sure, coach." Mike said and he grabbed another seat.

Herb sat down in the now vacant seat beside Elizabeth. 

"What's with the orders?" Elizabeth asked, a little surprised.

"Can't I just want to spend some time with my daughter?" Herb asked her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess, but usually you wait until we get home, unless you have a reason otherwise. So what is it?"

"What do you think of Timmy Harrier?"

Elizabeth frowned, she knew the name--he played for the Gophers. "He's having a pretty good year, why?"

"I was thinking about bringing him in." Herb told her.

"Dad!" Elizabeth shouted and was then aware that everyone on the bus had turned to look at her.

She lowered her voice. "Why? I mean, you're not seriously going to bring in someone new this late in the game, are you?"

"I just want to try something out." He told her. "See how it goes."

Once again, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few months, Elizabeth felt herself getting irritated with her father. Still, he was the coach, so she just shrugged and pointedly reached for her book.  
---


	18. Part Seventeen: Understanding

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Seventeen: Understanding

At the beginning of the next practice, Elizabeth was watching the boys do some stretching exercises on the ice while her father and Coach Patrick talked off to the side. 

Normally, she'd be out there doing the warm-up with them, but she didn't feel like it, so she was just supervising. Technically, she didn't have a lot to do when it came to the coaching side of things, but since her father ordered her to be at every practice, she helped out with the little things like organising the warm-ups. 

"Rizzo's making dinner tonight, boys," Dave Christian called out. "You know that there's going to be some meatballs."

Everyone laughed. Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on and figured that she must be missing something.

"You boys keep eating them and I'll keep making them," Rizzo told them.

More laughter. Elizabeth shook her head, she was really missing something. She just didn't know what.

"I think you guys are insane to eat that stuff," Bah told them. "No offence, Rizzo."

And again, there was even more laughter. Elizabeth was starting to feel a little annoyed because she wasn't sure what was so funny.

"You should come, Liz." Mark called out to her. "In fact, maybe you should cook." 

There was yet more laughter, all of it coming from those who had gone to the U and knew what her response was going to be.

"No way." Elizabeth stated flatly.

"Come on, Princess, for us?" Silk begged.

"Liz doesn't cook, she burns things." Robbie volunteered with a smirk.

Elizabeth glared at him, so cooking wasn't really her thing, so what? It was 1979, luckily the world had progressed a little past thinking that a woman's only worth was in the kitchen. Thank goodness for her or she'd really be in trouble.

"I don't always burn things." She stated indignantly.

"Maybe not always, but it's not usually that edible." Robbie pointed out with a chuckle.

"It was one stupid cake!" Elizabeth exclaimed irritably, causing all the boys who had been at the U to start laughing again. Apparently they all remembered the time she had tried to bake Robbie a birthday cake. It had not exactly been a roaring success.

"Hey Timmy!" Coach Patrick called out. Another hockey player came on to the ice then. All the boys looked on with suspicion and distaste.

"Hey, who is that?" Rizzo asked the other guys.

"Timmy Harrer," Verchota answered. "Plays for the Gophers. They're having a big year."

"Did you know he was coming?" Elizabeth heard Eric Stroebel ask.

"No," several of the other boys answered at once. They all turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Liz, did you know he was coming?" Robbie asked for all of them. 

Elizabeth hesitated, then shook her head. Technically, she hadn't know for sure, just that it was an idea.

"No," she answered, then honestly compelled her to elaborate, "Dad mentioned maybe bringing him in, but he didn't say anything for sure and I honestly thought he'd warn you guys first."  
--- 

After practice, Elizabeth was waiting outside the locker room for the boys.

Timmy Harrer was the first to leave. He paused on his way out.

"They told me to tell you to go in." He told her.

She made a face. "They decent?" She tried to avoid the locker room, since it wasn't really her territory. Timmy nodded and then disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth entered the locker room, relieved to find that indeed they were all dressed or at least dressed enough to not offend her sense of dignity.

"So this is what a locker room is like." She stated and then wrinkled her nose at the smell. "I think I could have lived without this experience."

The boys ignored her comments and continued the conversation that had been going on when she walked in.

"This is ridiculous," MIke stated.

"Don't worry about it," Rizzo told him, patting his shoulder. "It'll be all right, right O.C?" 

"Herb's not gonna fo a damn thing boys," Jack assured them all with a cocky grin on his face. "He's just messing with our minds."

"You sound confident." Elizabeth commented, looking around before sitting down on a bench between Jack and Robbie. She always seemed to end up between them, she wondered if it was some sort of cosmic sign. "Are you sure?" 

"I am." He told her. "I mean, this late in the game, he's not going to mess up what we've got."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jimmy Craig said, speaking up. "What do you mean?" Jack demanded, turning to look at him. 

"Well, we all know Herb made the Olympic team back in '60." Jimmy answered.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She knew that story all too well.

"So?" Jack asked, obviously not seeing where Jimmy was going with this.

"So a week before the games Coach Riley calls him into his office and sends him home," Jimmy continued.

"What's your point?" Jack pressed, sounding a little agitated.

"His point is that Dad was at home a few weeks later, watching on TV when they won that gold medal." Elizabeth answered for the goaltender. "It was his only shot and he knew it. He was already married, already had me. Another chance wasn't going to come again and he missed his by an inch. Then, my mom, my biological mom, died and it was the two of us on our own and the moment was gone." 

"Exactly." Jimmy said, looking at the rest of the boys. "Come that close and get nothing... He'll do whatever it takes. I guess that's my point."  
---

Elizabeth decided to skip dinner with the boys that night, since they were all too tense to be able to relax. So, instead she went out with Kathleen and had some girl time.

When she got home, her father was in the kitchen, talking on the phone, and her mother was just coming down the stairs.

"I understand that Walter," Herb said, obviously frustrated, then hung the phone up a minute later. 

"What's wrong, Dad?" Elizabeth inquired. 

"Nothing," her father shot back.

"That's not a 'nothing' tone of voice," Elizabeth retorted, keeping her voice calm. "It's definitely something. Remember, I know you, Daddy, better than most people. So what's wrong?"

"There's talk that Carter may boycott the Moscow games next summer," he answered, sitting down.

Elizabeth nodded, the impact of that hitting her. "If we don't go there, they might not come here." 

"Right," he answered.

"Don't do this to yourself, Herb, there are things you can control, and things you can't," Patti said, going over to the fridge. "You'll still have everything you want here in Minnesota."

"Don't tell me what I'll have Patti," Herb said angrily. "You don't know this situation well enough to tell me that."

"I understand you being upset when I say you work too hard coaching a simple game," Patti shot back angrily. "But don't you _ever_ criticize me for caring about you."

With that she just walked away, back up the stairs.

Elizabeth watched her go, wondering how her mom had done it for so long: put up with Herb's moods and his single-minded determination. Especially when it all centred around something that Patti herself couldn't stand. In a simple moment, Elizabeth gained a new-found respect for her mother.   
---


	19. Part Eighteen: Moments

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eighteen: Moments

Elizabeth decided to hang out with the boys the next day, after practice. It was what she needed, probably what they needed too. Her father had been even harder than usual on them all at practical, but he'd been especially hard on Rizzo.

Besides, Elizabeth had go pick up their laundry. She had started doing the boys laundry for them about two months earlier, when she realised that when left on their own, it never got done and simply piled up becoming dirtier and dirtier.

She didn't do all their laundry, but enough so that they always had clean clothes. She drew the line at doing more than few extra loads a week, so they only gave her the stuff they really needed, and the rest piled up in their rooms--which meant that she occasionally caved in and did some extra loads.

Elizabeth hated catering to them, but she also hated the idea of laundry piling up all over the place--which she saw whenever she was there, visiting them. Besides, if they wore the same clothes over and over, they'd stink and she was the one who'd have to smell them. So it, suited her, besides she still didn't clean up after them or cook for them, though they were probably grateful for that.

She knocked on Rizzo's door, she decided to hang out with him first, see if she could cheer him up. "Hey, Rizzo." 

"Hey, Liz." He said, stepping aside to let her enter.

"So how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"You mean after your father threatened to cut me?" He asked her ruefully. "I"m terrified." 

"He'd be a fool to cut you." She said quietly. 

"Other guys are scoring, I'm not." Rizzo pointed out.

"So?" She retorted. "Those other guys don't have your dedication, your passion. You're a very big part of this team, Rizzo, and if Dad cuts you, then it's his mistake." 

Rizzo smiled at her. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Now I know why O.C likes you so much."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "About that..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything." Rizzo assured her. "I think the two of you are crazy for sneaking around like that, but it's your business."

"Thank you." She said softly, figuring that was the best she was going to get.

Rizzo just nodded and then looked her straight in the eye. "My only question is what about Mac?"

"What about him?" Elizabeth replied, looking down at her hands.

"O.C's not the only one who never takes his eyes off of you." Rizzo pointed out softly. "Liz, it'll be bad for the team if they start fighting over you."

"I know." She said quietly "I'm trying to avoid that. There isn't really anything between Robbie and I, not anymore."

"_Anymore_ being the qualifying word." Rizzo pointed out quietly. "I don't know what happened and I don't see the point in asking, since I don't think either of you will tell me, but I do know that whatever there used to be between you, it's not completely dead."

"Is something like that ever dead?" Elizabeth retorted and then sighed. "Look Rizzo, I'll do my best to make sure that this doesn't blow up in everyone's faces, and I mean with both my dad and Robbie."

She wasn't sure it was something she was doing to be able to do, but as she had told Rizzo, she'd try her best.  
--- 

After her talk with Rizzo, she wasn't in the mood to socialize any longer, so she just picked up the laundry and then went home.

Her mother was pleasantly surprised to see her home at a decent time for once and she spent the evening spending quality time with her brother and sister.

Elizabeth realised after they went to bed, how much she'd missed them. She lived in the same house as them, but she never really saw them anymore. Just like she rarely saw Kathleen and never saw any of her other friends.

The only people she ever saw were her father and the boys on the team. Somehow, the team and the Olympics had taken over her whole life. Just like it had been doing with her dad for year.

For the second time in as many days, Elizabeth was filled with admiration for her mother. It couldn't be easy, being second fiddle to a game, certainly not for years.

Yet Herb had always put hockey first and his family second, except maybe Elizabeth, but that was because she was a part of both worlds, had been for years. Perhaps it dated back to when the two of them had been on their own...

Elizabeth had never noticed her father's single-mindedness until now, probably because until this point it hadn't been as bad. Yes, Herb was devoted to his teams at the U, but he still made time for his family, it wasn't like it had been the last few months. This was the fulfilment of years of ambition, he was driven in a way he never had been before and he didn't have time for anything else.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if was her husband that she'd be able to do it, especially if he took her oldest child too. She looked at her mother from across the room and then got up and walked over to her. She hugged her impulsively.

Patti looked at her. "What's that for?" She asked with a soft smile.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Just for being my mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Patti told her fondly.

Elizabeth beamed at her and then stepped away. The two of them looked at each other for a long time, as a moment of understanding passed between them.

Yes, Elizabeth was more Herb's than Patti's, a result of personality, blood, and circumstance, but in that moment mother and daughter bonded in a way they never had been.

It had never mattered that Patti hadn't given birth to her, she had always been the only mother Elizabeth had ever known, but tonight some invisible barrier between them vanished.

After a moment, Elizabeth broke the gaze and the moment ended. But it had been there and the relationship between them would never be quite the same again...  
---


	20. Part Nineteen: Family

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Nineteen: Family

The next game the team played was against the NHL All-Stars. Elizabeth sat on the bench for the whole game, as always.

She sometimes wondered why she had to be behind the bench, since she never didn't really do anything. However, her father repeatedly insisted that it was part of her job description, besides she enjoyed it. She loved being that close to the action. It was almost as good as being out there herself.

Still, that night she was a little unsettled by what she saw.

Timmy Harrer played and Herb seemed to take special care with him, showing him more consideration than he had ever shown any of the other boys. In fact, he seemed ever harder on them than usual, that night.

Elizabeth was beginning to suspect that there was a method to his madness, but she couldn't be a 100 certain.

Still, there was one way to find out...  
--- 

After the game was over, Elizabeth stood outside the locker room. She really wanted to talk to the boys before they got on the bus.

Or at least, some of the boys.

She had already decided that she couldn't talk to the whole team, that wouldn't work anyway. So, she picked one player to talk to and the natural choice was Jack.

Not just because of their personal relationship, but also because he was the natural choice to pass on what she was about to say to the other guys.

So, Elizabeth waited until the players poured out of the locker room and then caught his attention.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked softly.

"You know you can." Jack told her softly.

Elizabeth smiled and they found an empty room.

"You guys have to talk to my dad." She told him quietly. "Tell him how you feel about this whole Timmy Harrer thing. He's not going to do anything about it if you don't take a stance."

"You think we should?" Jack asked, obviously pondering her words. 

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't think it can hurt." She told him, then she paused. "I don't think it should be the whole team, though. I think it should be just a few of you, you know?" 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm donna go talk to some of the other guys about this. Rizzo, definitely, I guess Mac, maybe Mark. You coming?"

"Do you think I should?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of her place. It was one thing to talk to Jack and make the suggestion, but she wasn't sure if she really get involved. "I'm not really part of the team."

"Actually, you pretty much are." Jack told her. "You're not on the ice, but you are one of us. All the guys think so."

"So I'm just one of the guys, huh?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Not quite." Jack assured her with a grin. "You're a whole lot cuter than any of them and I've never had a deep desire to make-out with Rizzo."

"That's good to know." Elizabeth retorted with a laugh.

Jack just kept grinning at her and then sighed. "Come on Princess, lets go talk to the others."  
---

"Herb," Coach Patrick stated, climbing onto the bus to get Herb. "Some of the boys want to have a word."

Jack had taken Robbie, Rizzo, and Mark aside and the four of them had decided to talk to Herb. They waited in a small huddle as Herb came down off the bus.

Elizabeth stood with them. She had tried to argue that this was something they needed to do on their own, but they had wanted her there.

"You're the player-coach liaison, after all." Robbie had pointed out to her. She had conceded the point, so she stood with them as her father approached.

"This better take about two seconds," Herb warned them.

"This is crazy, Herb," Jack began, "bringing him in this late."

"We've got parents buying tickets, getting rooms," Robbie added. "It makes it hard knowing what to tell them."

"And with one of us going home as it is..." Jack continued.

Mark and Rizzo stood there, letting the other two do all the talking.

"I guess I don't have to ask where where you stand on this." Herb stated, looking straight at Rizzo. "Do I Rizzo?"

"This wasn't Rizzo's idea!" Robbie protested.

Herb ignored him and continued to look at Rizzo.

"You want me to say I'm scared of getting cut?" Rizzo asked him. "I'm scared of getting cut, we all are."

Herb nodded and then turned to Elizabeth. "Where do _you_ come into this?"

"The boys wanted me here." She answered, then she shrugged. "I mean, it's my job, right? You want me as a liaison, didn't you?" 

Herb didn't answer, he just took in her position in the middle of the four boys, part of their group.

"We just want it to be fair, Herb," Jack told him.

"Don't even try to talk to me about fair," Herb protested. "He was right there in Colorado."

"That was six months ago," Rizzo argued.

"You don't think he's been playing for the last six months?" Herb asked.

"Not with us, he hasn't." Rizzo protested. "That makes a difference."

"Like Hell it does." Herb told them. "All I know is that kid can flat out play."

"What? And we can't?" Jack asked, somewhat angry.

"He's got a smooth stick, soft hands." Herb stated. "Great vision on the ice. And let me tell you what else he's got: he's got the attitude I want, on and off the ice, so somebody better tell me why I shouldn't give him a Hell of a look."

"Because we're a family." Mark said, finally speaking up.

"What?" Herb gave him a look of confusion.

"We're a family," Mark insisted. Herb considered his words and looked at the boys. "And this is the family you want to go to Lake Placid with?" 

"Absolutely," Jack answered promptly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Robbie agreed.

"Timmy Harrer can help us boys," Herb stated. "And I'm gonna send him home. We've got one more to get down to twenty. You understand? 

They nodded, and Herb got back on the bus.

"All right," they all sighed in relief, following Herb on to the bus. 

Elizabeth beamed as she joined them, her instinct had been right: her father was just trying to get this kind of reaction out of the boys. He wanted them to see that they had become more than a hockey team. His motives were solid, it was just his methods that were a little extreme.  
---


	21. Part Twenty: The GreenEyed Monster

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- This part came to me suddenly. I'd already written the next few parts, but I decided that this part and the next one just had to be included. I think they add to the overall quality of the story. I'll add here that when I say "Dave" I mean Dave Christian and "Silky" is Dave Silk. Also the song in this chapter is "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones, I'm not sure it really fits, but it's from the appropriate era and one of my favorite songs, so that's why I picked it. That's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Twenty: The Green-Eyed Monster

The night after the game against the NHL All-Star team, Elizabeth and the boys went out again.

It was a mini-celebration. They were doing pretty good throughout their pre-Olympic schedule, they had assured that their group wouldn't be invaded by outsiders and they had finally recognized the bond that they all shared. The bond of brothers.

And one sister.

Or not, Elizabeth corrected ruefully, as she caught Jack's gaze from across the room. She knew that not everyone on the team's feeling towards her were brotherly, which she was very grateful for... 

"Hey, Earth to Liz." Elizabeth looked up to see Kathleen standing there, smiling at her. She had invited her best friend to join them, since Kathleen didn't school was out for the Christmas holiday and that meant that Kathleen, at least, actually had some spare time.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Elizabeth told her, laughing slightly at her own spaciness.

"Need I ask about what?" Kathleen asked, casting a knowing look over at where Jack was laughing at something Silk had just said.

"No." Elizabeth agreed with a giggle. "I guess not."

"I can certainly understand the distraction." Kathleen said with a smile. The two girls giggled some more.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked as he approached, carrying two drinks. He handed one to Kathleen.

"Just girl stuff." Kathleen assured him, turning from Elizabeth to focused her attention solely on Mark. "Nothing important."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as my cue to disappear." She said, standing up and walking away.

She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Mark and Kathleen flirting away. It was cute, though she doubted that either of them meant anything serious by it.

"Hey, Liz, want to dance?" Jimmy asked her as she walked by him.

She turned and grinned. "Sure."

This often happened when she went out with the guys, she ended up dancing with the most of the guys. Jimmy grinned back and lead her onto the dance floor.

After the song ended, Bah claimed her for a dance and then Mike.

"Can't you guys find anyone else willing to dance with you?" Elizabeth teased Dave Christian when he grabbed her for a turn after she had finished with Mike.

"Besides, this isn't really a dancing song." She commented as The Rolling Stones' "Paint It Black" came on, even as she began to move in time to the music.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colours anymore, I want them to turn back  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"You can still dance to it, it's got music right? And to answer your earlier question, there's on one here I'd rather dance with." Dave told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you're a great dancer and the prettiest girl here." Dave told her, then he grinned. "Besides, dancing with you is uncomplicated, you don't expect anything for any of us. You're just our friend; you're Liz and we're all pretty comfortable around you."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's sweet."

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday_

"It's also true." Dave assured her and then he grinned. "Besides, some of the guys managed to find girls of their own."

He gestured around the room to the other guys on the team and she looked where he directed.

Elizabeth saw that Verchota and Pav were chatting up a pair of pretty blondes in one corner, Suter seemed deep in conversation with a good-looking brunette, Buzz was dancing with his wife Gayle, who had joined them at the bar that night, Mark seemed fascinated by whatever it was that Kathleen was telling him, and then there was Robbie flirting with some redhead who seemed to be hanging on his every word.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

Elizabeth stopped dancing, frozen with shock at the sight. What was Robbie doing with that girl? Did he like her? She wasn't his type, she couldn't be! 

"Liz, are you okay?" Dave asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She turned to look at him. "Huh?" 

"You froze on me for a moment." He said gently. 

She blushed and realised that she was standing still on the dance floor. She began to move again, but more agitatedly than before. Her eyes kept flying to Robbie and the girl, he seemed to be enjoying her company as he laughed at something she said.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

"Liz, do you want to sit down?" Dave offered softly.

"No." She replied, tearing her eyes away from Robbie. "I'm good." She told him, faking a bright smile.

Elizabeth forced herself to concentrate on the music. She had always loved to dance, she found it very freeing. But she couldn't relax now, her mind was reeling at the sight of Robbie smiling and laughing with that girl.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She was over Robbie, she had moved on, she was with Jack now and Robbie could be with whomever he wanted to be. It didn't matter to her.

Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colours anymore I want them to turn back  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"I doubt that she means anything to him." Dave said quietly.

Elizabeth stared at him. "What?"

"That girl, I doubt she means anything to Mac." Dave said, nodding over to Robbie. "Not like you do."

"It doesn't concern me." She told, her voice tight.

Dave shot her a knowing look. "Liz, the whole team knows that there was **something **between you and Mac. We see the way you guys look at each other."

"That was a long time ago." She told him curtly. "It's over, it's been over for a long time, and I don't care what he does with his life or who he does it with. It's none of my business."

Dave just laughed, obviously not believing her.

I _wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal  
Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yeah_

The song ended then and Elizabeth turned and walked off the dance floor.

Silk tried to stop her, motioning for her to come and dance with him, but she just shook her head.

"I'm tired." She told him quietly. "Maybe later."

He nodded and let her slip past him.

Elizabeth paused at the door of the bar and glanced back. Her eyes rested on Robbie and the redhead once more and then she shook her head violently.

With that, she walked out of the bar.  
---


	22. Part TwentyOne: Revelations

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-One: Revelations  
  
Elizabeth stood outside the bar, taking in the cold air with a sigh of relief. For some reason, it was welcome, it helped jolt her back to reality.

She couldn't stand being inside that room for a minute longer. Still, even out here in the cold, away from the noise and people, the sight of Robbie and the redhead came back to her.

Elizabeth didn't know why she was letting it bother her. Robbie was free to date other people, just like she was. She didn't have any hold on him, didn't really want to. 

Well, part of her did, the part of her that was that eighteen year-old girl falling in love for the first time. But the rest of her knew that that ship had sailed and that it wasn't coming back. She didn't even really want it too, she had moved on and she was happy. 

Yet, the image of Robbie and that girl wouldn't go away. It was strange, this wasn't the first time she had seen Robbie with some girl. He was a good-looking guy and unattached, so the girls often flocked to him and he flirted with them.

Elizabeth knew that he never took it seriously, as far as she knew, it had been months since he'd dated the same girl more than once or twice. Still, she had seen him flirt with lots of girls these last few months, it would have been strange if she hadn't, given how often she went out with the team.

Yet, tonight was the first time it had really bothered her. Deep down, she knew why. Because the girl tonight was a redhead, just like the girl-

"Liz!"

Elizabeth was jolted out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned to see Jack coming toward her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I just needed some air." She said simply, knowing that she couldn't go into the real reason. He wouldn't understand and it would only cause problems. 

Jackraised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainly got it, you don't even have your coat."

She blushed, realizing that he was right. She was standing outside in the snow in her thin, short-sleeved pink top.

"I didn't even notice." She admitted, shivering as she did so.

"Here." Jack said, taking his coat off and slipping it around her shoulders.

She fit her arms into it and gathered it around her gratefully. "Thank you."

He grinned. "No problem, can't have my girl catching pneumonia, now can I?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "No, I guess not."

Jack grinned again, the he reached for her and she went to him willingly. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back feverently, for once totally unconcerned with the idea of being caught.

Being in Jack's arms made her forget her earlier thoughts. She felt so warm and safe, like nothing could hurt her.

"Liz, are you out here?" 

The voice brought Elizabeth back to Earth. She and Jack pulled apart to see Kathleen and Mark standing there, watching them. 

It was Kathleen who had spoken and she was standing there, grinning at them. Mark, on the other hand, looked stunned.

"You two?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, us two." Jack answered, keeping his arms wrapped around Elizabeth. "

I never would have guessed." HMark said slowly, the shock still evident. "In fact, I would have sworn..." He looked at Jack and trailed off.

Elizabeth knew what he had been about to say, that he would have sworn that she had something going on with _Robbie_, not Jack. "

We've been trying to keep our relationship secret, so my dad doesn't find out." She explained softly. "He'd totally lose it if he knew. He's given me a hard time about making sure I don't date any of his players."

"Yet, you are anyway." Mark said flatly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I didn't intend for this to happen, it just did."

"Yet, you keep sneaking around." Mark accused, he looked at Jack. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it does." Jack answered. "It bothers me a lot, but I understand Liz's reasons for wanting as few as people to know." 

"We aren't doing that great a job at keeping this quiet, though." Elizabeth said with a slight laugh. "You're the second person in the last week to catch us together."

"Who else knows?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Rizzo." Jack told him. "He walked in on us."

Mark raised an eyebrow and then turned to Kathleen. "I assume you knew too?" 

"Of course." She answered, idly running her fingers through her short black hair.

Mark was quiet for a moment then looked at Jack and Elizabeth. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

"So do I." Elizabeth told him wryly. "So do I."

Mark nodded and then looked at Kathleen. "I'm going back inside, you coming?" She nodded and the two of them turned and walked back inside the bar, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"That was interesting." Jack commented, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we're not that great at the _secret_ part of this whole secret relationship thing, are we?" She asked wryly.

"I guess not." He agreed. "I'm sorry about that, Liz." 

"It's not your fault." She told him. "If anything, it's more my fault than yours. I should have know that Kat would come look for me and that she'd drag Mark along with her. Besides, at least it was Mark, I'm pretty sure he'll keep quiet." 

Jack nodded.

They were both silent for a moment.

"We should get back inside." Jack said finally.

"You can." Elizabeth told him. "I think I'm going to head home." 

She didn't want to go back inside and see Robbie and that girl or have to put up with the knowing looks Mark was sure to bestow on her and Jack. It was just too much.

"Can you tell Kathleen that I decided to take off and that I'll call her in the morning?" She asked him. She felt a little bad, since she was the one to invite Kathleen along, but she knew her friend wouldn't mind.

Jack nodded. "Sure. I'll walk you to your car." 

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed and the two of them walked the short distance to where she was parked.

Once they reached it, Jack stopped and leaned down to kiss her briefly. "Goodnight." 

"Night." She told him, getting in her car.

As she drove out of the parking lot, a thousand emotions were running through her. It had been quite the night, one that she was glad to see end.

It had not been her best night. Not by a long shot.  
---


	23. Part TwentyTwo: Merry Christmas

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Two: Merry Christmas

_Late December, 1979_

It was a few days before Christmas and the entire team, plus Herb, Craig and Elizabeth, had gathered at Doc's for a Christmas party. The boys would all be going home the next day to spend Christmas with their families, so this was their Christmas together.

Jimmy had dressed up as Santa Claus and he was handing out the gifts, all of the gag variety.

"Hey, boys, we've only got a few presents left," Jimmy said with a smile, as he handed a wrapped package to Elizabeth, as usual seated between Jack and Robbie. She was convinced that fate must have a sense of humour, because she always seemed to end up between them.

She took the present hesitantly, slightly afraid of what the boys might have come up with. Several months in their company had taught her that it was best to be cautious.

Elizabeth unwrapped the box and took out a tiara and a small silver bell. She took the tiara, a reference to her nickname 'Princess', and put it on before addressing the group. 

"So, do I even want to know what this means?" She asked, shooting them all a grin as she held up the bell. "I mean the tiara, I get, but the bell...? What's that for?"

"You ring it for survive." Mark told her with a grin. "You know, you ring it and we come running, ready to obey your wishes at all times."

"'Cause we all do anyway." Jimmy told her with a grin.

"I'll remind of you that comment, the next time I try to get you to do your own laundry." She retorted and then grinned. "Still, this has possibilities..." 

Elizabeth caught her father's warning look and put the bell down. No doubt, he considered that flirting with the boys. Oh, well, she'd just use it later when he wasn't around to scold her.

The boys turned their attention towards Craig. "Coach Patrick," Jimmy said, hanging him the package. "From the boys."

"I thought you forgot," Craig quipped, opening the card. "To Craig... That's beautiful boys." He opened the box. "You're gonna like this," he declared, looking at Herb, and pulled out a colourful plastic whistle. He blew on it.

"Again!" A bunch of the boys yelled.

Craig blew the whistle. 

"Again!"

Another whistle.

"Again." 

"All right," Herb interjected, grabbing the whistle. "It's going back in the box."

"Coach Brooks," Jimmy continued, handing over the final present.

Herb pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a bullwhip. "Ah, the gift that keeps on giving."

"No!" The boys all exclaimed at once.

"Speech" A few chorused, then more. "Speech!"

"This may come as a shock to some of you," Herb told them, "but I'm not very good at giving sentimental speeches."

"No way," a few of the boys teased.

"And I don't think I should start now," he continued and stood up. "Thanks for having me over, Velma." Doc's wife smiled warmly. "Good night, Herb." 

Herb looked over at Elizabeth. "You ready to go?" 

She shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stick around here for a while. I'll see you later." She had driven herself to the party for that reason, but she could still see that her father wasn't pleased by her decision. Still, like the other times when she chose to stay and socialize with the team, he let it slide. She was twenty-one after all, for all that she still lived at home.

"Don't stay out too late," was all he said and then he was out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Coach," the boys called out as he left.

As soon as he was gone, the tone turned to "let's play some football!"

Elizabeth got bundled up and went outside to watch the boys play. She wasn't going to join them, she wasn't that stupid, but she could watch. After all, these last few months she had gotten pretty good at that.

There was a big fire burning and she stood there, watching them horse around. She was glad that they had this night to relax before things got too tense. 

After the holidays, the pressure would begin in earnest.

It would all begin.  
---

"I'm going to miss you." Jack told her later, after the party had broken up.

Elizabeth had driven Jack, Rizzo and Mark back to the dorm, picking that trio on purpose, so that she could have a private moment to say good-bye to Jack.

After all, both Rizzo and Mark were aware of what were going on and had discretely disappeared as soon as they arrived at the dorm.

Elizabeth and Jack had gone back to his room for a little bit of privacy, though she didn't intend to stay more than a few minutes. She didn't want to risk anyone catching her there this late at night, she wasn't up for the kind of explanation that would warrant.

"I'll miss you too." Elizabeth told him softly.

Jack grabbed something off his dresser. "Merry Christmas." He said, handing her the small wrapped box.

She smiled and reached for her purse. "Merry Christmas." She said, taking out a small package and handing it to him. "Open it."

Jack unwrapped the box and took out a medallion on a chain. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was my grandfather's." Elizabeth told him quietly. "My mother, Laura... It was her father's. He gave it to me a few years ago, he said it always brought him good luck, so I thought you could use it." 

"Liz, I can't take this." Jack said quietly.

"I want you too." Elizabeth said softly. "But your grandfather gave it to you." Jack protested.

"Papa would have approved, as long as I thought it was right and I do." Elizabeth said, her voice breaking a little at the mention of her grandfather who had died five years before. "I want you to have it, you need it more than I do."

Jack just nodded and slipped the chain around his neck. "Thank you." He told her quietly. "Now open yours."

She smiled and unwrapped the small box, revealing that it was a necklace, a small silver snowflake.

"No two snowflakes are alike and there's no one else quite like you." Jack told her quietly. "Besides, I thought something wintery was appropriate, since it was the Winter Olympics that brought us together."

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed, leaning over and giving him another brief kiss.

"Thank you." He smiled and took the necklace from the box and put it on her. "It looks good on you, just like I knew it would."

Elizabeth smiled and then sighed. "I should get home, it's late. Merry Christmas, Jack." 

"Merry Christmas." He repeated and walked her to the door.

She exited, tucking the necklace into her blouse subconsciously. She walked out of the dorms quickly, not wanting anyone to see her and question her, and headed towards her car. 

Soon all this would be over, the Olympics and everything else and she wondered what would happen then.

It was strange to think about, that everything was winding up and would soon come to an end. These last few months had been experience of the lifetime.  
--- 

When Elizabeth got home, she saw that the Christmas tree had been decorated. She was sad to have missed that moment with her family.

She thought back to all the other years, all the other Christmases, when they had decorated the tree together, the five of them.

She caught sight of a piece of paper. Kelly had written a note telling Herb that they had left the star for him. 

_But they didn't leave anything for **me**._ She thought sadly, feeling slightly cut off from her family.

These last few months, she had barely seen them, let alone spent any quality time with them.

Well, she spent lots of time with her dad, but even that was different. A lot of their usual closeness had evaporated, she wasn't just his daughter, she was a part of the team and that caused tension with her father.

Elizabeth sighed softly. She had spent so much of her time lately with the team, not just the practices and the games, but even most of her spare time was spent with them, at the expense of her family and other friends. She had given 110 to the team, what her father demanded of her, and once again, she wondered what would happen in a few months when it was all over.

Would she be able to step back into her normal life? Would she want to?  
---


	24. Part TwentyThree: Old Feelings

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Three: Old Feelings

Elizabeth was surprised when Robbie showed up on her doorstep a few days after Christmas.

Of course, his parents didn't live that far away, so maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise. However, on the other hand, he hadn't been to her house since they'd broken up almost a year before.

So, she was a little surprised that he had come by, especially since he was aware that Herb hated mixing his two worlds together.

"I thought you'd enjoy not seeing my dad for a few days, not go seek him out." She teased, moving aside so that he could enter.

Robbie shrugged as he shed his coats and boots. "Well, I was actually kind of hoping he wasn't home. I don't mind not seeing him, but I like see you. You're prettier."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said dryly as she hung up his coat and then led Robbie into the living room. "You are actually in luck, he had a meeting. So you came over, just to see my pretty face?"

"What? Aren't I allowed to spend time with a friend?" He retorted as they sat down on the couch. "I had nothing to do and I thought I'd see what you were up to this evening."

"Taking advantage of my time off, just like you should be." Elizabeth told him. "Practice resumes in a couple days and then we're in the pressure cooker."

"It's what we've been working so hard for." Robbie reminded her.

Elizabeth nodded, just as Patti came into the living room. "Elizabeth, who was at the-?" She began and then stopped when she saw Robbie. "Robbie, how nice to see you again."

Robbie stood up and smiled at her. "Hi, Mrs. Brooks."

Patti returned his smile, she'd set a rule with Herb long ago, that he didn't bring the game or his players home, which was fine with Herb since he preferred not to get personally involved, but Robbie was an exception to that rule. Of course, that was because it had been Elizabeth who had brought him home, and she'd brought him home first as a friend, then as her boyfriend, not as one of Herb's players.

"I just came by to see if Liz wanted to hang out." He explained with a charming smile. "I mean, if that's okay with you, I know you don't get to see a lot of her these days."

"No, that is definitely true." Patti agreed warmly. "But I've had her these last few days and I'm sure she's getting sick of being cooped up in the house, right sweetheart?"

"A little bit." Elizabeth admitted with a laugh.

Patti smiled at her. "Then you two go have fun, I'll see you later."  
---

Elizabeth and Robbie ended up going to local pub to play some pool. She had a good time and enjoyed the company. They had a lot of fun together, just like old times.

The two of them talked about everything, reminisced about old times, though artfully side-stepping any subjects that might be awkward, and they ended up laughing about everything under the sun.

The only other subject they avoided, was the team and the Olympics. It was only later that night, as Robbie drove her home, that the subject was brought up.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" He asked her quietly. "That goes home, I mean."

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered honestly. "I'm not even sure if Dad really knows yet."

"It's terrifying." Robbie confessed. "All I can think about is how much I hope that it's not me."

"I'm sure it won't be." She assured him. "I don't think Dad would cut you, he has to know how important you are to the team."

"Not any more so than the other twenty guys." Robbie told her. "One of has to go, it's that simple, and I think it could be any of us. Well, not Jimmy or Janney, they're pretty safe, but the rest of us are up in the air."

"I hope it's not you." Elizabeth said quietly, honestly.

She had grown fond of all the boys and couldn't imagine one of them not being there, but she had known all along that one of them would have to go.

However, the idea of it being Robbie filled her with dread. She wanted this for him, because she knew how much it meant to him. She also had to admit, if only to herself, that she liked seeing him every day, of having things be the way they were before--well almost.

Of all the boys, she wanted Robbie to stay more than anyone else, except Jack and perhaps Rizzo. Elizabeth cared about all the others, but those three were the most important to her.

Robbie pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded, wondering if there was something wrong.

Robbie didn't answer, he just leaned over and kissed her. For a moment, she was stunned and then she kissed him back. It just felt so familiar, so right, to be in his arms.

After all, for two and a half years, his arms had felt like home to her. And now, even after everything, it felt like coming home after long time away and that feeling just overwhelmed her and made her forget everything else. 

Finally, after a long moment, the kiss ended and reality hit her like a wave of cold water.

"Oh, my god." She whispered in disbelief. "Oh, my god." She pulled away and cradled her face in her hands. "What in the Hell did I just do?" 

"Lizzie," Robbie began softly.

"Don't, please." She begged and then she glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it felt right." He told her. "For both of us, don't deny it, I know you felt it." 

"I'm not allowed to feel it." Elizabeth said adamantly, fiddling with the silver chain around her neck.

"Because of Herb?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "Since when do you let your father decide how you feel?"

"No, not because of Dad, because of Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed and shut her eyes. "Damn."

Robbie stared at her, his eyes full of shock and anger. "You and O.C? Since when?"

"October." Elizabeth admitted, not seeing the point in lying.

"Two months!" Robbie exclaimed in disbelief. "And you didn't say anything?"

"We kept it quiet because of my dad." Elizabeth explained. "He'd be furious if he found out. Also, we didn't want it to be awkward with the rest of the guys."

Robbie shook his head angrily. "I can't believe it."

"Robbie, I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you." She told him honestly. He stared straight ahead. "Robbie, this has nothing to do with you." Elizabeth said quietly. "What we had, it was over before I even met Jack. You and I, it's just history now."

"Can you honestly say that?" Robbie demanded. "Can you look me straight in the eye and you don't have any feelings for me?"

"No." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. There was no point in denying it, he wouldn't believe her. So she decided to be completely honest. 

"You know I can't, but that doesn't mean I want to be with you either. Too much has happened between us." She stated clearly, shaking her head again. "You're the one that dumped me, remember? You ended it, not me."

She had been devastated, especially since he had tried afterwards to pretend as if nothing had changed between them. Not in a romantic sense, but in a friends sense, it was like he hadn't realised that that part had been affected just as much as the other part.

He hadn't seemed to understand that he couldn't have it both ways, he couldn't not want to be with her, yet expect nothing else to have changed between them. She couldn't be his friend when she was still in love with him and the would was still raw, but he had kept trying to press it, to make things go back to normal and it had just made everything worse.

It had been a very tense time and Elizabeth was grateful that it was behind them, the last thing she wanted to do was dredge it up again. 

"I was an idiot!" Robbie exclaimed, looking at her pleadingly.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's history leave it there." Elizabeth told him quietly. "We're friends again, Robbie, really friends and that's important to me. I lost that once and I don't think I could bear to do it again. Can't we just leave everything else along?"

Robbie was silent for a long time. "If that's what you want." He said finally.

"It is." Elizabeth told him softly.

Robbie nodded and started up the car.

"You're not going to tell my dad, are you?" She asked a moment. "About Jack, I mean?" 

"No." Robbie assured her. "I wouldn't do that to you, Liz. Besides, it's none of my business, is it?"

"No." Elizabeth agreed. "It isn't."  
---


	25. Part TwentyFour: Secrets and Lies

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Four: Secrets and Lies

Robbie dropped her off a few minutes later, the rest of the side home being completed in absolute silence.

When Elizabeth came inside she saw that Patti was in the living room, waiting up for her.

Elizabeth wasn't surprised, Patti always waited up for her after her dates. Not that it had been date, she amended silently, as she turned to face her mother.

"Did you have fun?" Patti asked warmly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know."

Most of the evening had been a lot of fun, it was the just ride home that she would have rather avoided. 

"Did something happen?" Patti asked in concern. 

"I spent the evening alone in the company of the boy I spent two and a half years in love with, who I spent three months desperately trying to get over, and with whom I've spent the better part of the last five months becoming friends again, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically and immediately regretted it. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Patti assured her. "So something happened with Robbie?" 

"Not really." Elizabeth told her. "Just some old issues."

"He's a nice boy." Patti said softly.

Elizabeth smiled, her mother had always had a soft spot for Robbie, since the first time she'd brought him home. It wouldn't surprise her if Patti, like Kathleen, was holding onto some hope of the two of them getting back together.

"Dad has a no dating his players rule, remember?" Elizabeth pointed out. 

"The Olympics will be over soon." Patti replied and Elizabeth could hear her joy at the prospect.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "So?" She looked at her mother. "Dad's rules aren't the only reasons, I just don't want to go there again."

She thought about confiding in her mother about Jack and their relationship, but then decided against it. It was better that as few people as possible knew. Also, she didn't want to have to put her in a position of lying to her father and she couldn't risk Herb finding out. Not yet anyway.

"I just want you to be happy." Patti told her quietly.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know, Mom, and that's what I want too, but I don't think Robbie's the answer. Not anymore."

Patti just nodded. "Well, you know best, of course. Just follow your heart, you can't go wrong that way."  
---  
_  
_"What did I tell you about dating my players?" Herb demanded of Elizabeth the next morning as he walked into the living room.

She was curled up on the couch, watching the news. She looked up at him with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Dad."

"I meant it, Elizabeth, no dating any of my players." Herb told her angrily.

"I wasn't aware that I was." Elizabeth answered calmly.

"What do you call going out with Mac last night?" Herb accused.

"That wasn't a date." Elizabeth assured him. "Robbie and I are just friends, nothing else."

Herb snorted. "Tell me another one. I'm not an idiot, Elizabeth, but I refuse to watch you two go through that dance all again, not now."

"Dad, I mean it, I'm not getting back together with Robbie." Elizabeth assured her father. "And I don't intend to, not now, not ever. There's too much history there."

Herb was quiet for a long moment and then he nodded. "Make sure you keep it that way." He warned her in a low voice.

"I will." She said softly, hating the fact that she had to lie to her father, even if she was telling the truth about Robbie.  
---

"So Mac now knows about you and Jack?" Kathleen asked, her green eyes wide with disbelief.

Elizabeth had headed over to Kathleen shortly after conversation with her father.

"Yep." Elizabeth told her. "And my father confronted me about Robbie." 

"God, this is great." Kathleen said, shaking her head. "You're sneaking around with a guy you're father forbid you from dating--"

"One of twenty-one such guys." Elizabeth protested. "Speaking of, what's going on with you and Mark? I know you guys have seen each other a couple times since we all went out."

"We're seeing each other." Kathleen answered, shooting her a look. "And stop trying to change the subject. As I was saying, you're sneaking around behind your father's back, and now your ex-boyfriend, who's still in love with you, is aware of it and your father has accused you of sneaking around with said ex-boyfriend. It sounds pretty complicated to me, Liz."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's certainly not simple, that's for sure."

"So what are you going to do?" Kathleen asked quietly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "What can I do? Besides, it won't be that much longer, there's less than two months to go until Lake Placid."

"Do you really think you can keep this secret until then?" Kathleen asked her shrewdly. "I mean, how many people have found out by accident?" 

"Three." Elizabeth admitted. "But, my father still doesn't have a clue."

Kathleen shot her a look. "For now, but secrets have a bad habit of coming out at the worst possible time. You better be prepared for that, Liz, that's all I'm saying."  
---


	26. Part TwentyFive: Examining the Heart

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- The song in this chapter is "Hold Me Now" by the Thompson Twins, I thought it fit, set up the mood of the chapter.  
_  
Part Twenty-Five: Examining the Heart  
  
_I have a picture  
Pinned to my wall  
An image of you and me  
And we're laughing and loving it all_

When Elizabeth got home from Kathleen's, she went to her room and took a box out of her closet.

She sat down on her bed and opened it. The box contained the mementoes of her relationship with Robbie.

She took a picture out and stared at it, it was of the two of them together, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She smiled sadly. She had been so in love with then, perhaps, deep down, part of her still was. First love was a hard thing to get over, after all, but she was positive she had been honest when she said that she didn't want to be with Robbie. _  
_  
_Look at our life now  
All tattered and Torn  
We fuss and fight in the light  
And we cry until dawn_

Elizabeth didn't want to be with him again. She didn't want to go back there again. It had been oh, so sweet, but oh, so painful, as such things usually were. The agony and the ecstasy...

Elizabeth ran her fingers over Robbie's smiling face and smiled at the memories.

She had been drawn to him from the moment she had first set eyes on him. 

They had been good friends from almost the first day they met, in time, during that first year she had known him, he had become almost as good as friend to her as Kathleen. He had been someone she could confide in and lean on.

Falling in love had only deepened the bond between them, but the break-up had severed it, or at least severely damaged it. They were friends again, but they weren't as close as the had once been, and Elizabeth doubted that they could ever be again.

But at least, he was _in _her life again.

_Hold me now  
Hold my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start,  
Let loving start  
Oh, hold me now,  
Oh, hold my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start  
Let loving start_

Robbie was her friend, he was there and she couldn't give that up again; she wouldn't risk damaging that bond a second time.

That meant even if there was no Jack, Elizabeth still couldn't be with Robbie.

Besides, Jack **was** in the picture. They had a relationship, it wasn't the same as she had with Robbie, but that was only to be expected. It was new and it was different and it was special...

Elizabeth put the picture of her and Robbie back in the box and put the lid back on it. Some things belonged in the past.

_You say I'm a dreamer  
We're two of kind  
With both of us searching  
For some perfect world we know we'll never find._

Elizabeth gently touched the necklace Jack had given her. It was so beautiful and so fragile. Kind of like her feelings for Jack.

She got up and walked over to her desk and grabbed a bunch of pictures she had gotten developed a few days earlier. Pictures she had taken on one of those many occasions when she had gone out with the boys.

She had taken the pictures, because she wanted some solid reminders of this time, this experience.

Elizabeth knew that she'd never forget it, but these pictures would capture it forever in Technicolor, unchanged by whatever happened next.

_Perhaps I should leave here  
And go far away  
But you know that there's no where I'd rather be  
Than with you here today_

Elizabeth pulled out a picture of her, Jack and Rizzo. She was standing between them, smiling up at the camera.

She looked at it now, a small smile on her face. Rizzo had grown to be such a good friend to her and then there was Jack...

Elizabeth looked intently into the picture of his handsome face and her smile grew bigger. She hated the secrets, hated the lies, but it was worth it because she got to be with Jack.

_Hold me now  
Hold my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start,  
Let loving start  
Oh, hold me now,  
Oh, hold my heart  
Stay with me  
Let loving start  
Let loving start_

Just looking at a picture of him made her feel all warm and tingly inside. She didn't know what the future would bring them and the whole situation was so damned complication, with her father and Robbie, but she couldn't give up being with Jack.

He made her feel alive again. When she was with, she forgot all her worries, all her problems and just felt joy. It had been a long time since she had felt that way, been so happy.

She couldn't give that up.

Not for anything.

_You ask if I love you  
And what could I say  
To know that I do  
And that this is just one if those games that we play  
So I sing you a new song,  
You just don't cry anymore  
And I ask for forgiveness  
Though I don't know just what I'm asking it for_  
---


	27. Part TwentySix: Reunions

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Six: Reunions

_Early January, 1980_

"I missed you so much." Elizabeth told Jack a few days later.

The boys were all back in Minnesota and probably grateful for the vacation. But the break was over now and things would be starting in earnest.

"I missed you too." Jack told her, pulling her onto his lap and cuddling her close to him.

The two of them were alone in his dorm. The boys had all arrived back earlier in the day, some the day before, and Elizabeth had gone to the dorms to greet them and to spend some quality time with Jack since they didn't have practice until the next day.

"How was Boston?" Elizabeth asked, turning in his lap so that she was facing him. 

"Technically, I wasn't in Boston, I was in Charleston." Jack reminded her. "And it was fun, I spent time with my family, caught up with some old friends."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth told him and then looked at him with a mock-serious expression. "Did any of those friends happen to be pretty girls?"

Jack grinned at her. "There might have been a few girls, but no one who could hold a candle to you." Elizabeth blushed and Jack looked deep into her eyes. "I mean it, Liz, you're special."

"So are you." She told him, leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss deepened and when they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what did you do?" He asked, his arm tightening around her waist. 

"Pretty much the same things you did." Elizabeth answered, then she sighed. "Jack, Robbie knows."

Jack stared at her. "What?"

Elizabeth winced. "Robbie, he knows about us."

"You told him?" Jack demanded. "Why?"

She took a deep breath. "It slipped out."

Elizabeth had spent a lot of time thinking it over and she had decided that she had to be totally honest with him. Honesty was something she really valued, especially in relationships. She had always been totally honest with Robbie when they were dating and she owed that to Jack as well. Even if the truth wasn't always easy to tell or hear.

"He came by the house and we ended up hanging out, going to shoot some pool." Elizabeth told him quietly. "On the way home, things got... Intense. I ended up blurting things out."

"You went out with Mac?" Jack demanded in disbelief.

"Not like that." Elizabeth defended, getting off his lap and standing up. "We went out as friends."

"But then something happened." Jack said flatly.

"Not really." Elizabeth answered tightly. "Nothing that concerns you. We were just rehashing some old business."

She wanted to be honest with Jack and she wouldn't lie to him, but as much as she valued honesty she knew that no good would come of her telling Jack that she had kissed Robbie. The kiss didn't mean anything, not really, it had more to do with the past than anything else.

Yet, as much as Elizabeht wanted to be honest with Jack and because of that, she was updront about the fact tha Robbie knew about their relationship and that she gone out with Robbie, she was not going to tell him about the kiss. He **wouldn't** understand and no real good would come out of him knowing. It would only cause trouble between them.

"He has feelings for you." Jack accused.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, not even bothering to deny it. "But what we were was a long time ago, Jack, or at least long enough that it doesn't really matter anymore. Robbie and I can't go back to what we had and I don't want to. I'm not in love with Robbie anymore, I'm in love with you." 

Elizabeth froze as soon as she said the words. She had never said them to Jack before, nether of them had. She realized as soon as she said it, that she meant it. She did love Jack. Not the way she had loved Robbie, first love was special and couldn't be duplication. Her love for Jack was different, but just as real.

Elizabeth wasn't sure exactly what her feelings for Robbie were, she valued him as a friend and a part of her still loved him, would always love him. But at the same time, she knew she loved Jack and that this wasn't some passing thing that she'd get over. It was real.

Jack's expression softened and he pulled her back into his lap. "I love you." He told her, taking her face in his hands.

"I love you." She repeated shyly, her eyes sparkling with the knowledge.

Jack leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, yet full of deep emotion. When it was over, they just looked at one another, neither of them speaking for a long moment.

Finally, Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, I was an idiot about Mac, it's just that I know he meant a lot to you."

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed softly. "He did once and he still does, as a friend, but people change. Things change. We all have a past, Jack." 

"I know." He told her, playing with her long hair. He paused and looked her straight in the eye. "Is he going to tell your father about us?"

"He says he won't and I believe him." Elizabeth said, snuggling up to Jack. "Now do we have to keep talking about Robbie? Can't you think of better things for us to be doing?"

"I certainly can." Jack agreed, flashing her that trademark cocky grin that she'd come to love and then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss, but it had a touch of desperation, of possession. Those were emotions that Elizabeth wasn't sure that she was comfortable with, but she understood them.

Even though she had told Jack that she loved, she knew he was still a little bit unsure. She hated that. Almost as much as she hated the little voice in the back of her head that wondered if Jack had a reason to be unsure...

Still, she decided that right now that she wouldn't let it get to her. Everything was so complicated, but this at least was simple, or at least as simple as anything got anymore, and she wanted it to stay that way...  
---


	28. Part TwentySeven: The Countdown Begins

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Seven: The Countdown Begins

_Early February, 1980  
**Eleven Days Before Lake Placid**_

The next weeks flew by in a mass of practices.

Their moment was coming and Herb was determined that they boys were going to be prepared, so he worked them even harder than usual.

After one practice, Elizabeth stood in the hall outside the locker room waiting for the players to emerge. 

They were all going to grab something to eat, though as far as she knew, the boys still hadn't decided on a restaurant. She assumed that they were debating it inside the locker room, which meant that it would be decided by the time they emerged and she wouldn't a vote. That always seemed to be how it worked.

Elizabeth was getting impatient, wondering what was taking them so long, when the door opened and Jack emerged.

"Come here." He told her, motioning for her to step inside the locker room.

She made a face, but did as he bade her. "What's going on?" She asked Jack in a quiet voice as she noticed the solemn expressions that all the boys wore.

"Herb called Coxie into his office." Jack confided quietly.

Elizabeth winced sympathetically. She knew what that meant, they all did. "Oh, boy."

She felt bad for Ralph, she'd miss having him around. But a part of her felt incredibly relieved. This was it, there'd be no more cuts.

Jack had made the team. So had Robbie and Rizzo. Elizabeth knew that she would have been devastated of any of them had been the one to go.

After a moment, she looked around the locker room, taking in all the faces.

This was it. The final twenty.

This was their team. Their family.   
---

Dinner that night was subdued, the absence of Coxie was definitely felt, but there was also an air of relief. There was no more fear of any of them getting cut. They had made it. 

Elizabeth could feel Robbie's eyes watching her and Jack all night, though the tow of them were trying hard to just act like normal. Since practice had resumed after Christmas, he always seemed to be watching them. Elizabeth supposed it was natural, given what he now knew about their relationship.

She didn't think anyone else had picked up on it, but it still unnerved her having Robbie watch them like that. So many emotions were present in his eyes, too many for Elizabeth's taste. She wanted it all to be simple, but she knew that just wasn't possible.

Still, she tried not to look at Robbie, tried not to see the emotions and questions in his eyes. Eyes that she once thought she could happily drown in, but that was a long time ago.

Conversation was kept light, with no one mentioning anything to do with hockey. Elizabeth knew that it weighed heavily in all of their minds, but for this night they weren't going to focus on it.  
---

Elizabeth went straight home after dinner with the boys. It was earlier than she usually got home, but she felt that she needed time to herself and she was sure that the boys felt the same way.

The countdown was beginning. Soon everything they had been working for would be upon them. They had their team and soon they would go to Lake Placid.

Elizabeth wondered what it would be like when it was all over. Would her life go back to normal? Could it possibly?

Would the boys, whom she had grown to consider as part of her family still be in her life? Or would they all grow apart once they'd gone their separate ways? 

What what she and Jack had last after the Olympics were over and they were free to go back to their regular lives?

She had so many questions, but no answers. She wouldn't know any of the answers until after Lake Placid.

It would all be over soon and Elizabeth had no clue what would happen when it was.  
---


	29. Part TwentyEight: Going to Lake Placid

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._  
  
_A.N- This is another chapter that wasn't in my first draft of this story. It's more Gloria stuff and some more Kathleen. Some of the Kathleen stuff was actually taken from a later chapter, but I thought it fit better here. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Twenty-Eight: Going to Lake Placid

**_Ten Days Before Opening Ceremonies_**

The phone rang the next morning just as Elizabeth and Herb were on their way out the door to go to practice. No one else in the house was up yet, since it was 5:30 a.m.

"I wonder who that can be calling this early?" Elizabeth commented.

Herb looked irritated. "I don't know, but I don't have time for a phone call."

"I'll get it and then drive myself to practice, ok?" Elizabeth said, heading back to grab the phone. Herb nodded and walked out the door, just as Elizabeth grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

She wasn't sure who it could be calling. It might be normal for _her_ to be up at 5:30 in the morning, but for most of the rest of the world it was considered an ungodly early.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Nana?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. She blinked. It was too early to deal with Gloria. She loved her grandmother dearly, but she wasn't the easiest person in the world to talk to. "What are you doing calling this early?"

"This is the only time I can actually manage to get hold of you." Gloria reprimanded. 

"Sorry, Nana, but we're down to the stretch, you know?" Elizabeth told her. "The Olympics start in ten days and we play the Soviets in a week."

"That's why I'm calling." Gloria told her.

"You're calling about us playing the Soviets?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to the game." Gloria informed. "I'll also be at Lake Placid. I've already gotten my tickets and reserved my hotel room, I just thought I'd inform you."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, then blinked. "You're coming?"

Gloria never seemed to entirely approve of either Herb or hockey, so it surprised Elizabeth that Gloria intended to go watch the team.

"Of course, I'm coming." Gloria told her. "I may not approve of how you choose to spend your time and energy, but you are my granddaughter and this is important to you, so I will be there to support you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Nana." 

"You're welcome, darling." Gloria told her. "Is there any chance I'll be able to see you in New York before the game?"

Elizabeth paused, considering it. "I think so. We'll be arriving the day before the game and I can probably get away for dinner that night."

"Good." Gloria told her. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you, we've barely seen each other these past few months."

That was true, enough. Gloria had spent Christmas with her only son, Elizabeth's uncle Brian, who lived in the St. Paul area and Elizabeth had gone there for Boxing Day to celebrate with her grandmother and uncle and some other maternal relatives.

That was the only time Elizabeth had spent with her grandmother in the last few months. Gloria rarely came to Minnesota anymore and Elizabeth just hadn't had the time to go to New York to visit her. She had been too busy with the team to get away.

"Don't worry, Nana, this is almost over." Elizabeth assured her.

"Does that mean I'll actually get to see my granddaughter without resorting to have to go to a hockey game?" Gloria inquired.

"Yes, Nana." Elizabeth told her. "I promise I'll come spend a week with you as soon as this is over."

"You better." Gloria told her. "Now, despite the ungodly hour, I'm sure that father of yours need you to be somewhere, so you better go. I'll talk to you later in the week to confirm our dinner plans."

"Ok, bye Nana." Elizabeth said and then hung up the phone, a smile on her face. So her grandmother was coming to Lake Placid, oh, that was going to be interesting...  
---

"Who was that on the phone?" Herb asked, during a break in practice. "You took a fair bit of time getting here, so I assume it was a long call." 

"It was Nana." Elizabeth told him.

Herb groaned. "What did she want?"

His former mother-in-law was not his favourite person. There had always been a slightly antagonistic relationship between the two of them, with Elizabeth being their only bond.

"She's coming to Lake Placid and to the game in New York." Elizabeth informed him. 

Herb shot her a look. "You didn't suddenly start calling one of your other grandmothers 'Nana', did you?"

"No." Elizabeth told him. "I've only got the one Nana."

"_She's _coming to Lake Placid?" Herb asked. "Tell me you're kidding, Elizabeth. Gloria hates hockey and she's not that crazy about me either."

"But she loves me." Elizabeth told him. "She knows this is important to me, so she's trying to be supportive."

Herb shot her a look. "Just keep her away from me."

"I'll try." Elizabeth assured her father with a small smile. After, twenty-one years, she had become pretty good at playing peacemaker. Besides, her grandmother wasn't that bad, just a little intimidating.

"Good. I can't be distracted." Herb told her. "And if nothing else, that woman is certainly distracting."  
---

"Gloria's coming to Lake Placid?" Kathleen asked with a laugh. "You're father must love that."

Elizabeth was hanging out with Kathleen after practice, mostly because she had wanted to share the news.

"He just told me to keep her away from him." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I don't think he's really upset, he knows that she's only going because she loves me."

"Well, I still think it'll be interesting." Kathleen said. She'd met Gloria on her infrequent visits to Minnesota and she'd also gone with Elizabeth to visit her in New York on a few previous occasions, so she was familiar with Elizabeth's grandmother and what kind of character she was. "I'm glad I'll be there to see it." 

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. 

"I'm going to Lake Placid." Kathleen told her. "I'm going to be there for the whole Olympics."

"What?" Elizabeth asked again, completely stunned by what she was hearing. 

Kathleen grinned. "I've been dying to tell you, I've been keeping it a secret since Christmas--waiting for the perfect moment. My parents arranged it as a Christmas present, the plane, the hotel, the ticket to the games. They knew that I wanted to go to support you, so they made it possible."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her head. "What about school?"

She was thrilled at the thought that Kathleen would be sharing this with her, but her friend was a full time student in the last year of her undergraduate study.

"It's only two weeks, I can miss it." Kathleen assured her. "Come on, Liz, this is really important to you and I'm your best friend, of course I'm going to be there for you."

"I'm sure Mark doesn't have anything to do with it." Elizabeth teased. 

"Not really." Kathleen replied. "I mean, I like him. But he's just a guy, albeit a cute, nice one. I'm interested in seeing where it goes, but I'm not going to Lake Place because of him. I'm going because of you. You're my best friend and you're more important to me than **any **guy and you need, so I'll be there. I'd be there even if there was no Mark."

Elizabeth felt herself go teary at Kathleen's words. She leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you." She said simply. "This means a lot to me."

Kathleen just smiled. "No problem, what else are best friends for?"  
---


	30. Part TwentyNine: The Cat's Out of the Ba

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Nine: The Cat's Out of the Bag

**_Seven Days Before Opening Ceremonies_**

The was only a week left until the Olympics.

The team would be heading to New York in a couple of days for their game against the Soviets. Before they left, they decided to have one last night out before it all began in earnest. Elizabeth had invited Kathleen along, since her friend was now dating Mark.

It was a fun night, very relaxed. Though, there was a tension, totally unspoken, boiling under the surface as they all thought about what they would face in a few days, but they tried not to let it get to them. They had plenty of time to worry about what was to come, for this one night they were just going to relax and enjoy being together.

As always, they ended up spread all over the bar. Some of the guys had found girls to flirt and dance with, a few others had found a pool table, leaving only a couple at the group of tables they had claimed.

"Come on Liz, let's go get something to drink." Kathleen declared after several minutes of idle conversation.

"I can go get you a drink." Mark offered, breaking away from the conversation he was having with Jimmy.

Elizabeth smiled, the two of them were very cute together. Mark was very sweet and attentive, or at least as attentive as Kathleen would let him be. She was very independent.

Like now, she just laughed at him. "It's okay. I can get my own drink, I want to stretch my legs, anyway. Coming Liz?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up. The two girls headed towards the bar. They got their drinks and turned to go back to the table, when they were cut off by two men whom Elizabeth had never set eyes on before.

"Hey cutie." One of them, casting an appreciative look up and down her body. She stiffened at the look in his eyes. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm, causing her drink to splash onto the floor. "The least you can do is say hello."

"Hello and good-bye." Elizabeth said coldly, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Feisty, isn't she Tom?" Her captor asked. 

The other man, Tom, nodded. "She sure is Fred, this one look like she is too." He said, referring to Kathleen, who cast a disdainful glance in his direction.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The first man, Fred, asked Elizabeth.

"None of your business." She snapped, still trying to free herself. 

"Come on." He urged. "I think you and I get to know each other, I think we'd get along quite well."

"I don't think that's what the lady has in mind." A voice said from behind him.

Fred turned around, his hand still clasped around Elizabeth's wrist, forcing her to turn too. She smiled slightly when she saw the entire team standing there. It was Jack who had spoken and he was glaring at Fred.

"Stay out of this." Fred said in a low voice. "This is none of your concern." 

"It is when it's clear that you're bothering her." Jack said and Elizabeth knew the effort it must be costing him to stay calm and not lose that famous temper of his. She knew that he was keeping it in check for her, because she disliked fighting of any kind. Though, part of her would actually like to see this jerk get what was coming to him, but she pushed that thought aside. Better, to deal with it without bloodshed.

"She's just putting up a show." Fred said arrogantly.

"I don't think I like that attitude." Robbie said, speaking up. "If the lady doesn't want your company, then you're best to leave her alone." 

"What, you gonna make me?" Fred challenged.

"If I have to, I will." Jack stated. "And not just me, all of us. Think you can take on twenty guys?"

Elizabeth saw Fred and Tom exchange glances. They might be morons, but even they seemed to realize that there was no way they could take on the entire team and win.

Fred released Elizabeth's arm. "Very well, go with them, but if you changed your mind, honey, I'll be over near the bar."

"That's nice to know." She stated coolly, moving away from him.

Tom moved aside so that Kathleen could step past him. Mark held his arms out and Kathleen went into them willingly. Tom and Fred moved away, into the crowd, leaving the two girls with large group of guys.

"You know my father would have been furious if his entire team had gotten into a bar fight." Elizabeth scolded, trying to keep her voice calm.

Jimmy grinned at her. "Not if we explained it was because two shady men were harassing his little girl, then Herb would have understood."

Elizabeth forced a laugh. He was right, of course.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked, taking her hand and examining her wrist. There was a red mark from the tightness of Fred's grip.

She shook her head. "Not really. He only frightened me a little."

"Well, he's gone." Jack told her, taking her into his arms.

Elizabeth went willingly, forgetting where they were and who was watching. Jack kissed her forehead lightly and then released her, but he kept his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth saw the shocked looks that the boys, with the exception of the three in the know, were giving them. The secret was out.

Robbie, didn't look surprised, of course, though he did look sullen at the sight of her in Jack's arms. Still, that wasn't what she had to deal with right now.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked, speaking for all the boys.

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess, our secret's out." She looked at Jack and then at the rest of the team. "Jack and I are dating." She told them all quietly. "We have been for a few months, but we kept it secret because if my father knew he'd be furious."

Silky shook his head. "I can't believe you guys have been sneaking around for months. I never had a clue."

A few of the other guys echoed his statements.

"Herb's going to kill you guys when he finds out." Dave warned them.

"He's not going to." Elizabeth answered. "At least not until after the Olympics are over. Can you guys keep it quiet until then?"

There were nods and a chorus of "ok"s as they boys agreed to keep their secret. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't intended for her and Jack's relationship to come out like this, but now it was out and they didn't have to hide it anymore.

At least not from the other guys, they still had to keep it from her father, but this was one weight off of her mind and in a few weeks, the other would be gone too.

There were only a few weeks of all this left, that's what Elizabeth kept reminding herself, anyway. Soon the Olympics would be over and so would all the lies.

There were only a few weeks left.  
---


	31. Part Thirty: Dinner With Nana

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Another new chapter. Like most of the other additions, it's got Gloria in it. I couldn't help it, once I'd added to her to the earlier stuff she just started demanding more and more time and I love her, so... Well, that's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Thirty: Dinner With Nana

**_Four Days Before Opening Ceremonies_**

The team arrived in New York the day before they were scheduled to play the Soviets. Elizabeth, as was her job, got everyone settled in the hotel and then, after dropping her bags off in her room, she headed to go meet Gloria for dinner.

A bunch of guys were hanging out in the lobby, when she came down.

"Hey gorgeous, where are you going?" Jack called out. Herb had already left the hotel, because he had a meeting, so there was no risk of them getting caught.

"Dinner with my grandmother." Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"Gloria?" Robbie, who was amongst the group of guys, asked with a grin. As her boyfriend, he had been introduced to her grandmother and he had found her entertaining.

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed. "She's coming tomorrow night and also to Lake Placid."

Robbie's grin widened. "I bet Herb loves that."

"Why, what's your grandmother like?" Silk asked curiously. 

"Nana's... One of a kind." Elizabeth said fondly. "But she and Dad don't mesh well."

"Sounds like a plus in your grandmother's favour." Jimmy quipped, causing the other boys to laugh.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "You should feel lucky, you don't have to meet her yet." 

"Oh?" He asked curiously.

"Nana's a character." Elizabeth told him. "And once she finds out that you're dating her only grandchild-"

"Don't you have a brother and sister?" Silk interrupted.

"Half-siblings." Elizabeth said quietly. "Nana is my biological mother's mother." 

She rarely talked about the fact that Patti wasn't her birth mother, so it was understandable that the boys hadn't clued in.

"So what is she going to do once she realizes I'm dating her precious granddaughter?" Jack asked with a grin, stepping in to fill the awkward silence.

"She'll give you the third degree." Elizabeth said with a grin. "Nana'll ask you so many questions you'll want to scream."

Jack laughed. "Well, that's good to know--forewarned is forearmed, right?"

"Not with Nana." Elizabeth told him. "No amount words could ever properly describe her."  
---

"You're too skinny." Gloria said in greeting when Elizabeth arrived at the restaurant. 

"Hello Nana." Elizabeth said giving her a hug. "You look wonderful as always."

"That father of yours is running you ragged." Gloria complained. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"Thanks Nana, it's always nice to hear compliments." Elizabeth said dryly.

"You know you're beautiful." Gloria dismissed. "But you **are **too thin and too pale. No wonder, spending all your time cooped up in an arena."

"I like being cooped up in an arena." Elizabeth said, sitting down and opened her menu. 

"Hmph." Gloria snorted. "Girl your age should be out socializing, how are you going to meet a nice young man if you never go out?"

Elizabeth smiled and paused. "Actually, Nana, I'm seeing someone." She said after a minute. She decided there would be no harm in telling Gloria at this point, it's not like she was likely to tell Herb. "His name is Jack O'Callahan and he's on the team."

"Another hockey player." Gloria said slowly. "I bet your father loves that." 

"Actually, he doesn't know." Elizabeth told her. "We're keeping it secret until after the Olympics. So, please don't say anything to Dad."

Gloria snorted. "As if I would, your life is your business, Elizabeth." Elizabeth hid a smile, Gloria never felt that way when she was the one who didn't approve of Elizabeth's actions. "So tell me about this young man of yours, is he handsome?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"He's from Boston." Gloria nodded in approval. "Good, maybe that could convince you to move somewhere civilised."

Gloria had never liked Minnesota. She'd lived there for almost forty years because she fell in love with a man who happened to be from there and wouldn't leave, but when her husband, Nicholas, had died, she had moved back to her native New York.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Anyway, you'll get to meet him in Lake Placid, I'll introduce you to all the boys."

"You better." Gloria told her. "I need to meet these young men who've been taking up all my granddaughter's time and attention, especially the one who's taken her heart."  
---

"Are you sure you have to go back to that hotel?" Gloria asked once dinner was over and the two of them exited the restaurant. "You know you could stay with me. I have the room."

"I know, Nana." Elizabeth told her. "But I'm not here on fun, I'm here as part of the team and I have to stay with them."

"If you insist." Gloria said with a sigh. "I just think you'd be more comfortable at my apartment."

"I probably would." Elizabeth agreed. "But, these are the sacrifices you have to make. Besides, I kind of like hotels."

Gloria shot her a disapproving look. "I'd have thought you'd be sick of them by now."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'll only experience this once in my life, right? I might as well enjoy every aspect of it."

"Hmph." Gloria said and then sighed. "You should be getting back to that hotel of yours, you look like you need all the sleep you can get."

"Thanks Nana." Elizabeth said ruefully, then smiled. "but you're right, I should be getting back. That bunch is lost without me." 

"Of course they are." Gloria said proudly. "You're a special girl, Elizabeth, and I hope they appreciate you. Especially that boyfriend of yours."

"They do." Elizabeth assured her. "Jack, especially, you'll like him Nana, I just know it."  
---


	32. Part ThiryOne: Almost Over

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- This chapter's been changed slightly, mostly because I moved the Kathleen bit that was originally here to Part 27 and I just changed some little things, like I have with all the chapters.  
_  
Part Thirty-One: Almost Over

Elizabeth got back to the hotel and headed straight to her room.

She had her own room, since she was the only girl, though it was connected to her father's. She knew it was his way of chaperoning her, but it was too bad since all the boys were sharing rooms. Still, she had known that it would be like that, since that was the way it had been on every other trip.

Elizabeth began to unpack some of the luggage she had brought with her. She might only be there for two nights, but she hated living out of a suitcase, so she always tried to unpack a little.

They were going straight to Lake Placid from here, so she brought a fair bit of luggage, much to the disgust of her father and most of the boys. They just didn't seem to understand how much stuff a girl needed to spend almost three weeks away from home.

Elizabeth turned her mind to Lake Placid. Her mother and siblings would be joining them there, along with Kathleen, of course.

They'd all be arriving together, so Elizabeth would see them in a few days. She was looking forward to having there--she was glad that she'd be able to share this experience with them.

It would be an a amazing thing, she was sure of that.  
---

"Dad?" Elizabeth called out, knocking on the door that adjoined their hotel rooms.

"Come in!" Herb called from the other side.

"How was dinner?" He asked as she entered.

Elizabeth smiled. "It was good. Nana was wonderful as always."

Herb shot her a look. "That's not usually my word for her, but to each their own." Elizabeth laughed and crossed the room, to look at the piles of notes her father was studying intently.

"Going over tomorrow's game?" She inquired.

"Trying to." He told her.

"Why did you want this?" She asked him. "I mean, why did you want to play the Soviets three days before the Olympics?"

She had her suspicions, but she wanted confirmation.

"Because it's the only test that will really prepare them." Herb told her. "They have to see for themselves how the Soviet machine works and I want it to happen now, before we put everything on the line."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt for them to underestimate us." Herb told her. "That way, when the time comes, they won't see us coming."

Elizabeth grinned at the thought. "Well, lesson or not, I'm definitely looking forward to the game." She told her father. "I know it's disloyal, but I can't wait to see--"

"Tretiak." Herb interrupted with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. Just try to tone down your enthusiasm tomorrow. We are playing _against_ him after all."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed with a laugh. She hugged her father suddenly.

"What's that for?" Herb asked with a fond smile.

"Just because." She told him, smiling warmly at him. "Thank you for bring me along."

"I couldn't have imagined these last few months without you, Princess.' Herb told her, using the team's nickname for her. "You've been a big help."

"I've enjoyed it." She assured him. "Most of the time, anyway. I could have lived without the dirty laundry."

Herb chuckled. "I have to admit that wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to come along."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, but it came with the territory. You wanted me to be their friend and I was, you wanted me to keep everything in order and part of that meant doing their laundry. At least I didn't have to cook." 

"For which we are all very grateful, as I wouldn't want my team to all die of food poisoning." Herb retorted. 

Elizabeth glared at him and then laughed. There was really no retort, because she truly was so bad a cook that food poisoning might have been an option.

The two of them were silent for a long moment.

"I can't believe it's almost over." Elizabeth said finally.

"Neither can I." Herb echoed, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. "A little over two weeks and all this will only be a memory."

They were silent for another long moment, letting the impact of those words was over them.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Elizabeth said finally, breaking the silence. "Night Dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Herb said, kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, as she exited her father's room.

Once she was back in her room, she stood there, just lost in though. A little over two weeks and it'd all be over. Wow, the time had just flown by. 

It seemed like only yesterday that they had all been gathered in Colorado, yet it was almost all over. How could that be?

Once again, Elizabeth wondered what would happen when it was over. She shook her head, there was no way of knowing until the time came. 

For now, she had bigger things to worry about. The moment that they had all been waiting for was almost there, the question was, could the boys pull it off?  
---


	33. Part ThirtyTwo: Temptation

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Two: Temptation

Even though she had told her father that she was going to bed, once she was in her own room, she decided against it.

So, instead, she walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the room that Jack and Rizzo were sharing.

She found it nice that all of the boys on the team knew about their relationship now, because it meant that they didn't have to sneak around _quite_ as much. They still had to keep it from her father, but he was pretty distracted these last few days and he spent a lot of time alone, so it wasn't that hard.

Of course, some of the guys on the team were still a little awkward around them, unsure what to think about the news, but most of them seemed to have accepted it.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal Jack dressed only in a pair of jeans. His wet hair told her that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Wow." Elizabeth complimented with a grin, as she stepped into the room. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Silently, she admired her boyfriend and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Of course, there was more than the physical and she appreciated all of Jack's great qualities, but it certainly didn't hurt that he was _very_ easy on the eyes.

"No." He assured her, closing the door behind her. "Rizzo's playing poker with some of the other guys, so I'm here all by myself."

She nodded and just stared at him, still unable to tear her eyes off of him. It wasn't that she had never seen him half-dressed before, but every time she did, it affected her all over again as if it was the first time.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked after a moment, flashing her a cocky grin when he noticed her fascination.

Elizabeth blushed and tore her eyes away. "Yeah, I do." She told him with a flirtatious grin. "Got a problem with that?"

"Can't say I do." Jack replied as he took her in his arms. "After all, I like what I see too."

He leaned down and kissed her and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss grew deeper, until they were completely lost in it.

Jack manoeuvred across the room, until they reached one of the two beds and then he pushed her back so that the two of them fell onto it, never breaking the kiss. Elizabeth was too caught up to really notice.

Jack's hands travelled down her body and then up under her t-shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to push the shirt up and off, leaving her clad only in a white lace bra. Elizabeth made no protest, eagerly recapturing his lips.

One of her hands was running through his hair, while was running over his bare back. Jack's hands traced over her bare stomach and inched up towards her lacy bra.

He pulled his lips away from hers and began trailing kisses down her neck and bare shoulders, as he reached one of his hands behind her back towards the clasp of her bar.

"O.C, are you decent?" Came the call from the other side of the door, breaking the spell.

Elizabeth and Jack pulled apart in a hurry and Elizabeth grabbed her t-shirt and quickly put it on. 

"Yeah, Rizzo, come on in." Jack called as soon as she had her shirt back on.

Rizzo entered and took in the picture: the two of them laying on the bed, both of them flushed and dishevelled, and Jack with no shirt. It was obvious that he knew exactly what he had interrupted.

"Hey, Liz." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting?"

Elizabeth shook her head and got off the bed.

"No." She said, even though she knew he wouldn't believe her. "Besides, I should be getting back. We don't want my dad to realize that I'm not in my room."

"Do you have to go?" Jack asked with a slight whine.

"Yeah, it's probably best if I do." She told him with a smile.

He sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Elizabeth leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night Princess." Jack replied, his eyes following her as she turned and walked to the door.

"Night Rizzo."

"Night." He said with a small smile.

Elizabeth turned back and shot Jack one last glance and then left the room.

Once she was back in her room, she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. If Rizzo hadn't come back when he had... It wasn't the first time she and Jack had gotten a little carried away, but it was the first time she hadn't had a stopping point set out firmly in her head before it even started.

Of course, this was the first time they'd been alone together since the rest of the team had found out about their relationship. The risk of someone who wasn't supposed to know catching them had always been a firm barrier before. This time that risk was much smaller. Maybe that was why this time she hadn't want to stop.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She wasn't a virgin, but she still thought that sex was a very big deal. She thought that you should only make love to someone when you were _in _love with them and when you were in a serious relationship with someone you had a deep emotional connection with.

Sex wasn't casual, at least not to her, and she couldn't imagine sleeping with someone that she couldn't see herself marrying. Maybe not right at that moment, but someday in the future.

The only person she'd ever been intimate with was Robbie and she had been very much in love with and had been able to imagine spending her entire life with him. 

Obviously, things hadn't worked out, but Elizabeth didn't regret sleeping with him. Their relationship had been very special, even if it hadn't ended well, and she was glad that he had been the first.

Though, the fact that they had been lovers had made her feel awkward around him after it was over, especially whenever she saw him with another girl. It made it harder for her to go back to thinking of him as just a friend. And that experience made her even more cautious the second time around.

Elizabeth knew that she was in love with Jack, but being in love didn't mean that she was ready to take that next step. Until tonight, she had never given a thought to whether she could spend the rest of her life. 

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. Falling in love with Jack had caught her off guard. It wasn't the same as it had been with Robbie, none of it was the same.

Falling in love with Robbie had been as natural as breathing. First they had become friends and then in time it grew into more and it just fit. With Jack, she hadn't seen it coming. It wasn't the same comfortable, warm connection she had shared with Robbie. It was a hot, fiery attraction that was quickly melting into something else.

Elizabeth didn't feel as connected to him as she had with Robbie, like he knew her soul and her mind, but Jack made her burn in a way Robbie never had.

She knew that tonight she had wanted to make love with him, she had wanted to be with Jack O'Callahan in every way possible. But could she imagine spending the rest of her life with him?

She honestly didn't know. It was something she had to figure out and if tonight was any indication, she had to figure it out soon...  
---


	34. Part ThirtyThree: Busted

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Three: Busted

**_Three Days Before Opening Ceremonies_**

Madison Square Garden was packed for the game, the first meeting of Team USA and the Soviets.

Elizabeth had to admit that despite the fact that her father had told them all too relax and enjoy the game, she was tense.

The boys were outmatched, there was no denying that. The Soviets were the best team in the world, they had been for years. Beating them wouldn't be easy, but that what this game for. To get the intimidation factor out of the way before the Olympics really began.

Elizabeth stood behind the bench, as always, and watched the boys line up for the National Anthem. There was a mixture of pride and terror on their faces, this was becoming more and more real to them.

After the National Anthem was played, the Soviet captain, Mikhailov, skated over to claim the NHL challenge cup, which the Soviets had won in October.

He skated around with it to a mixture of boos and applause, though mostly boos. Elizabeth glanced around and saw the antagonism on the faces of some of the people in the stands.

She saw a banner that read **"Soviets: Get the Puck Out of Afghanistan."**

Elizabeth shook her head. This was becoming about much more than hockey, she knew that. The boys seemed to know that too.

She could sense their intimidation from the very first face-off. Mark look shaky and so did the rest of the team, while the Soviets looked confident and composed.

As right they should, Elizabeth acknowledged silently, they had earned their confidence by winning almost every game they had played for the last ten years.

The Soviets dominated the game from the very beginning. The boys were just no match. The first goal came pretty early when Jack lost sight of the backdoor and the Soviets took advantage.

The game went downhill from there. Intimidation set in big time and the Soviets took hold of the game and never gave it back. Elizabeth could tell that Jimmy's composure was gone, which is why he let in a few very soft goals.

It was not a pretty game.

The worst moment came when Jack, who had been playing recklessly since that first goal, went down.

Elizabeth's heart was in her throat as the play was stopped and he was helped off the ice, favouring his one leg. She saw Doc leave the bench to go to the locker room.

She wanted to follow, but she knew that she'd better wait until the end of the game. Besides, Doc was examining him right now, she was sure. Elizabeth waited until the game was over and then rushed to go check on Jack.

The game had been pretty brutal. The Soviets had won 10-3, just pummelling the team. Elizabeth hadn't seen them play so badly in quite a while and she figured it was better that they slip now than at the Olympics, though she hoped it was only a slip and not a sign of things to come.

Elizabeth slipped into the back of the locker room, where Doc had a curtain up as a sort of makeshift examining room. She slipped through the curtain and saw Jack laying there, his leg propped up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked softly, going over to him. "I probably won't be able to play." He told her flatly. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Did Doc say that?"

"No, but Liz, it's three days until the Olympics. I'm out of here, I know it." He told her.

"No." She told him. "You don't know it, not until someone tells you. Don't you dare give up home, Jack O'Callahan. If you do, then you're not the man I thought you were, the man I fell in love with."

Jack stared at her and then smiled that to-die-for smile. "You're one Hell of a woman Elizabeth Brooks."

"That's why you love me." She told him, flashing him her own brilliant smile.

"It is." Jack agreed. "Now come here, so I can kiss you." 

Elizabeth knew it was probably a bad idea, but she complied anyway. She needed it as much as Jack did. It was a long, lingering kiss, full of deep emotion.

"What the **Hell** is going on here!"

The two of them pulled apart at the sound and Elizabeth turned around to see her father standing there, glaring at her and Jack.

"Daddy." She whispered in horror. "It's not--"

"It's no what, Elizabeth Marie?" Herb asked angrily. "You weren't kissing O'Callahan?"

Elizabeth just stood there, not saying anything. There was nothing _to_ say. Jack was silent as well. They had been caught and it was time to face the music.

"How long has this been going on?" Herb demanded angrily.

Elizabeth bit her lip, wondering if she should lie or not. But, these last few months not-withstanding, she had always been honest with her father and she had to be honest now.

"A few months." She answered finally.

"I specifically forbid you from dating any of my players." Herb bit out angrily.

"I'm twenty-one years old!" Elizabeth exclaimed, suddenly angry herself. "Don't you think I'm a bit old for you to be telling me who I can and cannot date?"

"Not when it affects my team!" He yelled at her. "I thought you had more sense than this, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth just bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. This was not how she had planned on her father finding about her and Jack.

"I can't do this, not right now." Herb snapped, shaking his head, and then he turned to go. 

"Coach!" Jack called out.

"Yes, O.C." Herb bit out, turning back.

"What did Doc say?" 

Herb just ignored him and walked away.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Jack, I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

"Why? It's not your fault." He assured her.

"But he's so angry and he'll probably cut you." Elizabeth whispered. 

"He probably would have anyway." Jack told her. "Besides, it's worth it."

"What?" She asked in disbelief, sure that she had heard him wrong. She knew how important this was too him.

"I said, it's worth it." Jack repeated. "Being with you is worth anything, even not making it to the Olympics. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to play more than anything in the world. But if I had to choose between that or being with you, then I want to be with you."

Elizabeth started to cry. "Jack..."

"What?" He asked in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She told him, throwing her arms around him. "I love you." 

It was odd, she should feel depressed, since everything seemed to be going wrong, but instead, she felt on top of the world.   
---


	35. Part ThirtyFour: Explanations

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Four: Explanations

Doc came shortly after Herb left and took Jack to the hospital for X-Rays. Elizabeth wanted to go with them, but she knew that she needed to get things settled with her father. 

She waited until they got back to the hotel.

She had heard from Jimmy that he was in a terrible mood and that didn't surprise her. Between the teams dismal play, Jack's injury, and his discovery of her relationship with Jack, Herb had had one rough night.

Apparently he had taken some of that out of Jimmy, but that didn't really surprise her. In fact, Elizabeth thought that he was probably right to push Jimmy--his play that night had been terrible, his composure completely shot. They couldn't afford for that to happen again. Jimmy needed to give it 110, all the boys did. 

Elizabeth waited for about an hour and then knocked on her father's door. He answered it and she could tell with just one look that he was still furious with her.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I lied to you and disobeyed you." She said, stepping into the room.

Herb didn't say anything, he just stared at her stonily.

Elizabeth thought that she might cry. She and her father had always been so close and while they had fought many times in the past, he had never looked at her with so much anger and disappointment.

"I didn't intend for it to happen like this." She told him.

"Yet it did." Herb stated flatly.

"Yeah." Elizabeth admitted. "It did. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with Jack and he fell in love with me."

"What about Mac?" Herb demanded. "I have to admit, I never saw you and O.C coming. I would have sworn it was Mac that you were involved with."

"I know." Elizabeth said ruefully. "But I did keep telling you that I wasn't."

"Where does he come into this?" Herb asked her. "I see the way he looks at you. This is why I didn't want you involved with my team, I was afraid of this. That you'd have two of them in love with you and it would get complicated."

"It's not like that!" Elizabeth protested. "Robbie and I have a history, you know that, and maybe it's not completely dead, but it is over. He knows that as well as I do and he's accepted it, just like he's accepted the fact that I'm with Jack."

"He knows?" Herb demanded. 

Elizabeth winced, not sure that she should have said that, but she nodded. "Yes. the whole teams knows, at least the players do." She wasn't sure if her father would hold it against the other players, but she hoped not.

"Though, most them have only known for a few days." Elizabeth told him. "And Robbie just found at Christmas." Herb shook his head. 

"Unbelievable."

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered. Herb just stared at her. "Please, don't take your anger on me out on Jack." She begged him.

"You should know me better than that, Elizabeth." Herb told her stonily. "I'll do what's best for the team, no matter what my personal feelings are."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to go. She knew her father was still angry with her and she couldn't blame it. She had brought this on herself.

"Elizabeth!" 

She whirled around. "Yes?"

"Doc and O.C are sticking around another day or so instead of going to Lake Placid with there rest of us in the morning." Herb told her quietly. "You can stay behind with them, if you'd like." 

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly, knowing how hard it was for her father to make that offer.

Herb just nodded and Elizabeth turned again and exited the room.  
---


	36. Part ThirtyFive: When All This Is Over

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._  
  
Part Thirty-Five: When This Is All Over

**_Two Days Before Opening Ceremonies_**

The next morning, Herb and the rest of the team got on the bus headed to Lake Placid, while Elizabeth stayed behind with Doc and Jack.

She waited at the hotel for them, since Jack had been kept at the hospital the night before for observation. Doc had stayed with him until late and then gone back early the next morning, so this was the first time Elizabeth had seen either of them since the night before. Jack was on crutches, which Elizabeth knew wasn't a great sign. 

"Elizabeth." Doc said in surprise. "I assumed that you had gone on ahead with the rest of the team."

She shook her head. "No. Dad gave me the choice to stay if I wanted to and I did."

Doc nodded. Jack sent her a questioning look. She mouthed 'later' to him.

"I'm going to room." Doc told them both.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll do the same."

"Very well." Doc said and the three of them took the elevator up to their floor and then separated. Doc went to his room, while Elizabeth and Jack headed towards hers.

"So what happened with your dad?" Jack demanded as soon as the door shut behind them.

"He wasn't thrilled, obviously." Elizabeth told him. "I told him that I loved you and I think that stunned him. He's the one that suggested I stay, so that's something."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. He took her her into his arms, though his crutches made that a little awkward to do. "I'm sorry you had to talk to him by yourself."

"It's probably better that I did." Elizabeth told him. "I'd rather that he was angry with me than you."

Jack chuckled rather bitterly. "What kind of guys lets his girl take the heat for him?"

"One with a lot to lose." Elizabeth answered.

"I've probably already lost her." Jack told her. "Doc hasn't told me the prognosis yet, but I know I'm out for at least the first few games. There's no way Herb's going to keep me on the team. Especially not now."

"Dad promised that he wouldn't let his personal feelings affect his decision." Elizabeth told him. "He said he'd do what was best for the team, no matter what he feels."

Jack looked slightly relived, but not very.

"I know it's still a long shot that he'll keep me." Jack told her. "I mean, I don't even know if there's a point. I might not be able to play for months."

"Don't talk like that!" She scolded him. Then she paused and looked Jack deep in the eye. "Jack, what happens if you can't play?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I watch the Olympics at home on TV, or maybe I'll just stick around with my folks, since they already have tickets and a room." 

"No, I didn't mean that." Elizabeth told him. "I meant what happens to us? And not just if you can't play, what happens to us when this is all over?"

She had been thinking about it for months, but this was the first time she had ever mentioned it to him. But they had to talk about it.

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Well, Boston University is a good school and I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't mind transferring and finishing your degree there." He said finally. "I mean, I like Minnesota, but Boston's home. I know you'd miss your family and friends, but I figure I've spent the last months here, besides I'm not sure I could handle seeing that much more of Herb, even if he is your father."

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack O'Callahan, are you asking me to go back to Boston with you?"

"Well, yeah." He told her, a little surprised. "I mean, you live in Minnesota, I love in Boston, one of us is going to have to move."

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Jack O'Callahan." She told him. 

Jack smiled. "I love you too. So what do you say? Will you come to Boston with me once this is all over?"

Elizabeth paused, pondering his question. It wasn't something she could answer right away. After all, it was a big decision to make.

She loved Jack and she found it reassuring that he saw them lasting past the Olympics, that he wanted her to share his life. But was that what _she_ wanted? Did she love him enough to give up everything to go with him? She honestly didn't know.

"Can I answer that when this is all over?" She asked him softly. "It's not that I don't love you, I do, but..."

"It's a big decision to make." Jack finished for her. "Take all the time you need. I don't want to pressure you into anything, I just want you to know how I feel."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, leaning comfortably against him. "I'll give you your answer, I promise, just as soon as this is all settled..."  
---


	37. Part ThirtySix: We Made It

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Six: We Made It

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day One_**

Doc, Elizabeth and Jack were waiting for the others inside the Olympic Village, waiting for the others to arrive.

The rest of the team had been in Lake Placid for two days, but they were just now arriving at the Olympic Village because the games would begin that night.

There were athletes from every country crowded into the lobby, getting registered.

Elizabeth fingered her own identification card as it hung around her neck. It read:

_Elizabeth Brooks,  
Coaching Staff, Team USA  
Hockey_

This was real.

She was in Lake Placid and the Olympics were about to begin. She could barely believe it.

A minute later, the team piled through the doors.

"Herb, Herb!" Doc called out.

Her father and Walter headed over to talk to the three of them.

"Herb, it'll be fine, I can fight though it." Jack told him.

"Okay, why don't you go join the boys over there." Herb told him. Jack nodded.

Elizabeth saw Walter send him a vaguely pitying look, right before she and Jack turned away. She felt Jack's dejected and rubbed his arm slightly, silently trying to tell him not to give up. 

They walked over to the others. Or rather Elizabeth walked and Jack hobbled.

"How goes it O.C?" Buzz asked. 

Jack shrugged. "I'm okay, but Herb still hasn't told me whether he's cutting me or not."

There was a silence following his words. Nobody knew what to say. It didn't seem likely that Jack was staying, yet he was part of the family they had all created and it wouldn't be the same without him.

After all, he was one of them.  
---

Later, her father took them all out to look at the arena where they'd be playing.

It made it all feel more real. This was it, this was the _Olympics_. After they had all taken a good look around and gone out on the ice, though not in their skates, Herb told Jack to stay behind for a moment and ordered the rest of the team to go back to the village.

Elizabeth decided to stay behind to support Jack. She went onto the ice with Jack, waiting for her father to come back out. She could tell that he felt very alone, despite her presence.

Her father gave her a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Instead, he focused all of his attention on Jack.

"Doc said no, right?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice even. His eyes were dejected and Elizabeth felt her heart break for him. It just wasn't fair.

"He said you might be able to go in a week. Maybe two." Herb answered.

"What if it's two?" Jack asked. 

Elizabeth bit her lip. If it was two, then Jack'd be out the entire Olympics.

"Puts me in a tight spot, doesn't it?" Herb answered. "Jack, I've got twenty guys to think about here and they're all looking at me to do what's best for this team." 

Jack looked down and Elizabeth knew he was trying to fight teats. She squeezed his hand. She was grateful that her father was doing this gently, though she ah ted that he had to do it.

"I understand Coach." Jack whispered.

"Which is why I'm holding onto you." Herb continued, as if Jack had never spoken.

Jack and Elizabeth both stared at him. Elizabeth was looking at her father with big, hopeful eyes, praying that she had heard him right.

"I sweat to god, Herb--if you're not being serious right now." Jack told him, barely able to get the words out.

"I'm only saying this if you promise me right now that you're not going to even think about asking me to play until I tell you." Herb warned him.

"I will." Jack assured him and then laughed. "I mean, I won't... I swear." 

"Because if you do, I'll stick your ass on an airplay and you'll be headed back to Boston." Herb informed him sternly. 

Jack gave one of those heart-melting smiles, though Elizabeth doubted it affected her father the way it always did her. "Thank you Herb."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, it wasn't her place, but she did shoot her father a grateful look.

He nodded curtly at them both and they crossed the ice, away from him. 

They had gotten all of the way across, when Jack stopped and suddenly threw his crutches up in the air. "O.C's playin' baby!" He yelled out excitedly.

Elizabeth giggled happily. "You are!" She exclaimed delightedly. "Jack, you did it, you're playing in the Olympics!"

He smiled at her excitedly. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah." She confirmed happily. "You made it, baby. You made it to the Olympics."  
---


	38. Part ThirtySeven: What Do You Feel?

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Seven: What Do You Feel?

That night, Elizabeth's mother, siblings and Kathleen arrived in Lake Placid. Gloria was arriving the next day. 

"Mommy!" Elizabeth cried out as soon as she saw her mother.

Herb was distracted by Kelly and Danny and hadn't greeted Patti yet.

Patti looked surprised, but hugged Elizabeth warmly. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately. "Is your father still angry with you?"

"He told you?" Elizabeth asked, slightly surprised, though she didn't know why. Herb and Patti had a very open marriage and told each other almost everything--it was the kind of relationship Elizabeth aimed to have for herself.

Patti nodded. "Yes, on the phone. He was quite upset with you."

Elizabeth looked down at her feet, still in her mother's embrace. "I know." She said ruefully. "I'm really sorry, but--" 

"You did what you thought was best." Patti finished. "I understand, Elizabeth, I'm a little upset that you lied to us all for so long, but you're an adult. A beautiful, smart, responsible woman capable of making her own decisions and following her heart."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered, glad that her mother at least wasn't angry with her.

But, then again, it was never Patti's reaction that she had been afraid of. Patti smiled and released her embrace, but she reached out and touched Elizabeth's hair. "Anytime, sweetheart." 

"Lizzie!" Elizabeth turned from her mother as her brother and sister launched themselves at her.

"Hey rugrats." She greeted, hugging them both tightly. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Kelly told her. "We never see you anymore."

Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart at her sister's words. She knew that Kelly spoke the truth--she had barely been home these last few months and if she chose to go to Boston with Jack, then she'd rarely get to see her younger siblings.

It was a lot of to think about. Did she love him enough to give up everything to be with him? They were still so young...

"The Olympics will be over soon." Elizabeth assured her brother and sister. "I'll be home then and you'll see more of me."

But would they? Or would she be in Boston? At this point, she honestly had no idea...  
---

"Okay, so what's going on?" Kathleen asked as soon as the two of them had a moment alone.

"What makes you think that there's something going on?" Elizabeth asked defensively.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Because I know you?"

Elizabeth sighed. 'Yeah. So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything that's happened since the last time we talked." Kathleen told her, sitting down on the bed in Elizabeth's hotel room. "So?"

"Okay, you know about Jack's injury, right?" Elizabeth asked.

Kathleen nodded. "Yeah. That I heard about before we got here. Is he okay?"

"Doc said he should be fine in about a week." Elizabeth assured her. "He's still on the roster." 

"That's good." Kathleen said with a smile. "Right?" 

"Yeah, it is." Elizabeth agreed and then smiled ruefully. "Dad found out about Jack and I."

Kathleen grimaced. "How bad was it?"

"He was furious." Elizabeth confided. "We haven't had a real conversation since." 

"Liz, you knew he was going to be upset." Kathleen pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth told her. "I just hoped to put it off as long as possible."

Kathleen nodded. "I know. So what else? I know that there's something else bugging you, I can tell."

"Jack wants me to go to Boston with him." Elizabeth told her.

Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "To visit? Meet his parents, that sort of thing? Because that would make sense, after all you two have been together for a few months now."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He wants me to move to Boston with him."

"Like live together, or live in the same city, but maintain different residences, or get engaged or what?" Kathleen demanded.

"I don't know." Elizabeth admitted.

"You don't know?" Kathleen repeated incredulously. "Don't you think that you _should _know?"

"Probably." Elizabeth agreed with a small laugh. "I was just too shell-shocked to ask exactly what he had in mind."

"Well, you probably should." Kathleen told her. "So, do you want to go?" 

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered honestly. "I love him, I really do, but..."

"But?" Kathleen prodded.

"A part of me is still really unsure about whether it's enough for me to move away from everything and everyone I know." Elizabeth confided.

"I think that's a question you need to answer pretty soon." Kathleen told her gently.

"Yeah. You think?" Elizabeth said ruefully. 

"Is it Mac?" Kathleen asked shrewdly.

Elizabeth stared at her. "Huh?"

"Mac, is he the reason that you're not sure?" Kathleen asked her quietly.

Elizabeth stobbed and stared at her. Then, she really started to think about it. If there was no Robbie, would she be more sure about whether or not she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jack? She **didn't** want to be with Robbie, she was pretty sure of that. But at the same time, he still occupied a huge piece of her heart. He was still in her thoughts.

"I think you need to decide once and for all how you feel about Robbie before you can figure out how you feel about Jack." Kathleen told her, rightly interpreting her thoughts. "And that means dealing with it honestly, not just telling yourself you're over him because you want to be. You need to do some serious self-examination."

Elizabeth made a face, but nodded. Kathleen was right. She had spent almost a year pushing Robbie and what they had meant to each other to a corner of her mind.

But maybe that wasn't the best way to deal with it, maybe she had to take it out and look at it before she could really make a decision about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and who she wanted to spend it with.  
---


	39. Part ThirtyEight: Meeting Gloria

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Yes, another new chapter and again, it deals with Gloria. Kathleen appears to, since the other benefit of this rewrite seems to be an extend role for Kathleen. Which is good, right? There's also another cute Jack/Elizabeth scene, because I couldn't resist. Well, that's all, enjoy!  
_  
Part Thirty-Eight: Meeting Gloria

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Two_**

"Hi, Nana." Elizabeth said, greeting her grandmother with a hug.

Gloria had arrived in Lake Placid and had settled into her hotel room, now she was meeting up with Elizabeth.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." Kathleen, who had tagged along, greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Kathleen, you look well." Gloria told her, then she turned her attention to Jack, who was also there, at Elizabeth's insistence. "You must be the young man who's dating my granddaughter." 

"Yes ma'am." Jack told her. "I'm Jack O'Callahan."

Gloria gave him an appraising look and then nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jack." She turned to Elizabeth. "So your father didn't want to come say hello?" She asked wryly.

"He said he'd see you later." Elizabeth told her.

Gloria smiled. "**Much** later I'm sure, if he can help it."

Elizabeth hid a smile of her own. "Of course not, he's eager to see you, Nana." 

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "You're a horrible liar, Elizabeth, I'm amazed that you managed to keep your relationship secret for so many months. But it's all right, I'm in no hurry to see your father either." She then turned back to Jack. "So, Jack, tell me all about yourself. After all, I have to decided if you're good enough for my granddaughter."  
---

"I like your young man." Gloria declared after lunch. Jack had had to go back to the Olympic Village and Kathleen had accompanied him, leaving Elizabeth alone with her grandmother.

"So do I." Elizabeth told her with a grin. Though, she was actually very pleased that her grandmother approved of Jack, especially since her father wasn't so happy. But, of course, Gloria had always approved of Robbie as well. She seemed to approve of Elizabeth's taste more than she had Laura's.

Gloria snorted. "Of course you do, you're not stupid. He's definitely easy on the eyes."

"Nana!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"What?" Gloria asked her. "I'm old, Elizabeth, I'm not blind. You'll have lovely children."

"That's a little premature." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "We've only been dating a few months."

Gloria just gave her a knowing look. "Well, we'll see."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I guess we will."  
---

"So what did you think of Nana?" Elizabeth asked Jack later when she met up with him again. They had a few hours to go before their game against Sweden.

He smiled. "I liked her. She's very blunt."

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Nana never beats around the bush." 

"I can see that." Jack said. "She also has a lot of questions."

"Oh, and she's not done yet." Elizabeth told him. "I mean, she's only asked about _your _history she hasn't even started on your family history. She won't be happy until she know everything there is to know about you and all your ancestors."

Jack laughed. "I could see that." 

Elizabeth smiled. "But she likes you."

"Well, why shouldn't she?" Jack asked with a cocky grin. "I'm very likeable."

"Yes, you are." Elizabeth agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "After all, I'm pretty fond of you."

"Are you now?" Jack asked teasingly. "Well, maybe you should show me."

Elizabeth grinned and leaned in to kiss him warmly. She might be uncertain about some things, but she knew how she felt when she was with Jack. That was never up for debate.

Unfortunately, there was more to it, than that and that was the part she was going to examine. But, not at that moment.

Right then, she was just going to enjoy the feel of being in Jack's arms.  
---


	40. Part ThirtyNine: Sweden

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirty-Nine: Sweden  
  
The team's first game was later that night, against Sweden. Elizabeth was filled with nervous adrenaline, as she watched the game from her usual spot behind the bench.

This was it. This was the Olympics. It was definitely unnerving.

She could tell that the guys felt the same way. Their play in the first period was passive and not exactly the stuff that championship teams were made of.

They weren't playing badly, per say, but they weren't playing like a team who had a shot at an Olympic medal, either. 

Robbie went down with about five minutes left in the first period and Doc escorted him to the locker room.

Elizabeth hoped that he as okay. A part of her wanted to leave and go check, but she knew that she couldn't. She'd find out how he was when the period was over.  
---

At the end of the first period, the score was 1-0. The boys were all in the locker room and Herb was down the hall, talking to Doc as he made his way towards the locker room. 

Elizabeth was standing outside the locker room. Her usual routine was to sit in the hall with a book between periods. Close enough to be there if she was needed, but not actually _in_ the locker room.

"Elizabeth, get in here!" Herb called as he entered the locker room.

"Huh?" She asked in disbelief.

"I said get your ass in here, I want you to hear this too." Elizabeth sighed and followed her father into the locker room. She could tell from his demeanour that he was furious.

Doc and Craig came in behind her. Doc went over to Jack and talked to him in a low voice, so Elizabeth couldn't make out the words. Instead, she focused on her father.

"This is unbelievable, you guys are playing like this is some throwaway game up in Rochester!" Herb yelled and then he turned to Mike. "Who are we playing Rammer?"

Mike looked startled. "Sweden." 

"Yeah, you're damned right Sweden! In the Olympics!" Herb knocked over a table. He then focused his attention on Robbie, who had taken his gear off. "What the Hell's wrong with you? Put your gear on."

Robbie shot him a surprised look.

"I said put your gear on!" Herb yelled at him.

Elizabeth winced, feeling sorry for Robbie, it was never fun dealing with her father when he was in this kind of mood.

"Doc told me that I can't play." Robbie protested.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you've got a bad bruise." Herb said mockingly. "You know what, put your street clothes on. I've got no time for quitters."

Elizabeth winced at her father's harsh words. She was about to call him on it, but Rizzo beat her to it.

"Come on Herb, nobody's quitting here." He protested.

"You worry about your own game." Herb warned him. "Plenty there to keep you busy."

Rizzo looked properly reprimanded. "Bruise on the leg is a Hell of a long way from the heart, candy-ass." Herb muttered.

Robbie got to his feet and stumbled towards Herb. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"You want me to play, is that what you want?" Robbie demanded.

"I want you to be a hockey player!" Herb yelled at him.

"I am a hockey player!" Robbie exclaimed, he kept screaming at Herb even though Mark and Pav kept trying to calm him.

Elizabeth saw her father exit the room and hid a smile. Once again, his methods were questionable, but effective. He had certainly injected some passion into the room, even if he had wounded Robbie's pride a little.   
---

The boys went back into the game and played with all of the passion and intensity that had been missing in the first. Though, it wasn't helping them all that much. They were still trailing 2-1 as the third period neared it's end.

"Come on, come on." Elizabeth whispered under her breath, as the clock showed the time winding down.

Her father pulled Jimmy and sent the extra attacker onto the ice. Everyone on the bench was tense, as the time just kept winding down. Then, with only seconds left, Baker scored.

"Yes!" Elizabeth screamed.

A moment later, the game was over, they had managed a tie. Elizabeth hugged Baker tight, as she and the other other poured onto the ice. 

She then got pulled into another pair of arms, as all the boys started hugging and celebrating. It might have only been a tie, but the team had worked hard for it and they had come back and it felt almost as good as a win would have.

Almost.  
---

"Do you have the feeling we've been abandoned?" Robbie asked her a little later, as he took a seat beside Elizabeth.

The boys had been too wired to settle right down after the game, so some of them had decided to hang out in Robbie and Mark's room. Except, somehow, everyone else had dispersed, leaving Elizabeth and Robbie alone for the first time since the night Robbie had found out about Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth was actually a little surprised that Jack had left her alone with Robbie, but she took it as a sign that he as finally becoming confident about her feelings for him. 

"A little." She answered with a smile. "How's the leg?"

Robbie winced. "Well, let's just say I don't feel like doing laps or anything. I'm also not feeling too crazy about your father right now, either."

"I can't blame you." Elizabeth told him. "He was harsher than he had to be. But you'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Robbie assured her. "Worried, Lizzie?"

"Of course." She told him. "I do care about you, you know that, right?"

Robbie smiled. "I do. Even when I don't deserve it."

"Robbie--" Elizabeth said softly. 

"I know, ancient history." He told her. "It's just... I think about it. A lot. About what happened between us." 

"See, I don't." Elizabeth told him flatly. "As you said, it's history."

"Lizzie--" Robbie began.

"No." Elizabeth said flatly, cutting him off. "Robbie, you broke my heart and I still had to have you in my life, so the easiest thing for me to do was to try and forget everything that happened between us. Including the fact that I had ever loved you."

Robbie winced. "Was it that bad?" 

Elizabeth snorted. "What do you think? But I've moved on."

"Have you?" Robbie challenged. "Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for me?"

"No." Elizabeth told him honestly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to. But--"

"You're with O.C now." Robbie interrupted. "I know. But, I don't think that you're a 100 committed to him. I think you're a little unsure of your feelings for him, even if you won't admit it and I think it's because of me." 

Elizabeth couldn't find the words to deny it, since Kathleen had said almost the same thing. Of course, her friend hadn't used quite those words or sounded so damned smug about it.

"I love Jack." Elizabeth told him quietly.

"I know." Robbie told her. "But I think you still love me too, even if you won't admit it. You've kept what we've had hidden behind walls for a long time, Lizzie, but let them down and remember what we had. How good it was. How special."

Elizabeth stood up then.

"I have to go, Rob." She said and turned and walked out of the room.

She couldn't stay, couldn't deal with this right now. She just needed to get out of there and clear her head.  
---


	41. Part Forty: Memories of First Love

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Finally, the part where I explain most of what happened with Mac and Liz, though I think most of you had pretty much figured it out by this point. Also, there is a reason I go back and forth from having her refer to Robbie as either Rob or Robbie both in conversation and in general, it'll become obvious in later chapters, so no I'm not crazy.  
_  
Part Forty: Memories of First Love  
  
Elizabeth returned to her room and sat down on the bed, lost in thought.

It was so strange.

A year ago, she was at the University of Minnesota, wading her way through her classes. Robbie had just broken with her and she was trying to heal her broken heart, while having to spend every day around the guy who had broken it. And the girl he had left her for.

A lot had changed in a year.

She had left school, albeit only temporarily. She was at the Olympics, helping her dad coach the USA hockey team.

She and Rob were friends again, _really_ friends. There was still tension, a lot of tension, but they had regained some of the closeness they had lost when they stopped dating.

She was dating another hockey player. One from Boston, at that. Who would have imagined four years ago, back in '76 when things between her and Robbie were just beginning? Not her, but it had been an interesting year.

The next few weeks would be interesting too, she was sure. After all, she had accompanied a hockey team to the Olympics for a shot at the sort of thing that only happened once in a lifetime. There was no way that could be dull. It was so surreal.

Still, try as she might to concentrate on that, her mind kept going back to her conversation with Kathleen.

_"I think you need to decide once and for all how you feel about Robbie before you can figure out how you feel about Jack. And that means dealing with it honestly, not just telling yourself you're over him because you want to be." _

Kathleen was right of, of course.

Elizabeth knew that she had never properly resolved her feelings for Robbie. When they broke up, she had just closed up a wall around the part of her history that had included him.

She didn't want to deal with it, so she didn't. She just tried to pretend that everything was okay again, which she saw now wasn't the healthiest way to go about things.

No, she needed to deal with it once and for all. She needed to really understand how she really felt about Robbie McClannahan.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and just let the memories wash over her. She remember the day she had met him..._  
_  
_  
Elizabeth tagged along with her father to the first official practice of the year, now that tryouts were over and the new guys had been chosen._

She sat in the stands, watching the practice and taking a good look at the team. She had missed tryouts because of school commitments, so this was her first look at the new guys on the team.

One of them caught her eye almost immediately. He was cute, skated with confidence, and was, even at this his first practice with the team, easily one of the best out there.

Once the practice was over, Elizabeth joined her father on the ice.

The cute guy was the first to notice her. "Did the team go co-ed?" He quipped.

She smiled, while Herb scowled. "I'm Coach Brooks' daughter." She explained. "I come to a lot of practices, I'm kind of like the mini-coach."

The guy grinned and shot her an appreciative look. "Well, that might be, but you're certainly a whole lot cuter than Herb."

Herb's scowl deepened and he addressed the whole team, but the cute guy in particular.

"We'll get this out of the way right now. My daughter is completely off limits to all of you." He announced. "I hear or see anyone taking a move in that direction and there'll be Hell to pay. Got it?" 

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and a few grumbles.

Herb nodded. "Good. Practice is over."

The boys left the ice.

Elizabeth went back to her seat in the stands and recovered the book she had been reading. Her father had some stuff to do, so she still had a lot of time to kill.

After a few minutes, she decided to go wander around. She reached the doors of the buildings around the same time as a bunch of the players exited the locker room.

"Hey mini-Brooks!" One of the guys called out.

Elizabeth shot him a glare, recognizing him from the previous year. "Don't call me that again, Davis, not if you value your life. I have a name. Use it."

"What **is** your name?" The cute guy, the one she had noticed earlier, inquired.

She smiled at him. "Elizabeth. What's yours?" 

"Rob." He said quickly. "I'm Robbie McClannahan."  


Elizabeth and Robbie had become friends pretty quickly after that first meeting, much to her father's disapproval.

At that point he hadn't wanted her to have _anything_ to do with the team outside of practice. Still, since she and Robbie were only friends, Herb didn't mind **too** much. 

Elizabeth and Robbie grew really close that year, she found that she could tell him almost anything. The friendship kept growing deeper until the '76 playoffs.

After Minnesota won the championship, there was a party to celebrate, of course, and that was the night she and Robbie became more than friends. Elizabeth had begged Patti to be allowed to attend and permission had been granted despite Herb's disapproval.

It had been a fun night--one that she would never forget...

_  
"Did I tell you how awesome you were out there?" Elizabeth asked Robbie, giggling a little, a result of the amount that she had drank that night._

She was pretty sure her father would kill her if he found out--thank God, she was crashing at Kathleen's that night and he hopefully would never know.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Robbie said with a grin. "but it never hurts to be complimented by a beautiful girl."

Elizabeth blushed and couldn't help but noticing, not for the first time, just how adorable Robbie was. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked him. 

He shot her a look. "God, Liz, of course I do. I have from the first moment I set eyes on you. It was definitely disappointing to learn that you were Herb's daughter."

"What if I wasn't Herb's daughter, what would have happened?" She asked him, the alcohol making her feel bold.

Robbie smiled, having had more than a few drinks himself. "I would have done this a lot sooner." He said, leaning in and kissing her deeply. 

Elizabeth quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

That had been there beginning. Though, they didn't become a couple right away. They'd shied away from it for a little while, since she'd still been in high school at the time. 

But they'd hung out often and they'd seen each other frequently over the summer.

Then, when September came and Elizabeth entered the U, the next step had seemed only natural... 

_  
"Whatcha doing tomorrow night, Liz?" Robbie asked her after the first practice of the new school year as the two of them were walking along the campus._

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out, catch a movie or something." He suggested.

She stopped. "Me and you? Or the two of us and a bunch of the other guys from the team?"

"Just you and me." Robbie told her.

"Just to be clear, are you asking me out on a date, Robert McClannahan?"

"Yes, I am." He told her. "So, how about it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds good."

Robbie grinned. "Doesn't it? I've been wanting to ask you that for the longest time." 

"I've been wanting you to ask me that for the long time." She countered, unable to believe how happy she was. Robbie had finally asked her out!

She and Robbie had been a solid couple from that moment on.

Oh, sure they'd had their problems, all couples did, but they'd also just seemed to fit. He was more than her boyfriend, he was her best friend. Elizabeth had found herself telling him things that previously she had only ever been about to talk to Kathleen about.

Every day, Elizabeth had found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. She had never been in love before Robbie.

Sure, she'd had other boyfriends, but no one serious. No one she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. She had found that in Robbie. Elizabeth had honestly pictured herself becoming Mrs. Robert McClannahan one day.

Except, it wasn't meant to be. She and Robbie had been together almost two and a half years by January of 1979. They had been together so long that everyone around them assumed it was a permanent deal.

Elizabeth herself had assumed that, but by that point, things had started to crumble. They were fighting a lot and Rob seemed distant.

Finally, one day it all come to a head and Elizabeth's heart was broken into a thousand pieces...

_  
"Rob, what's going on?" Elizabeth demanded one day when they were alone in his dorm room. She'd felt for a while that things weren't right between them and she finally decided to confront him about it._

Robbie looked away. "Lizzie..."

"Don't, 'Lizzie' me!" She exclaimed. "Robbie, something's not right and I want to know what."

Robbie took a deep breath and then turned to look at her. "I love you, Liz, you know that, right?"

She didn't say anything, not liking his tone of voice.

After a moment, he continued. "But, it's not working." He said finally. "You must feel it too. We're too young to be this serious."

"Who is she?" Elizabeth demanded in an eerily calm voice. She could only think of one reason why he'd want to break up with her like this, only one reason for his recent behaviour.

Robbie stared at her. "What?"

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

Robbie looked away again. "Jennifer." He admitted, then he turned back to her. "Nothing's going on between us, Liz, I swear, I'm not like that."

"I know." Elizabeth told him quietly. "But you want there to be, so that's why you're breaking up with me."

"I love you." He told her again.

"But not as much as you want to be with her." Elizabeth said flatly. "I understand."

Fighting to keep from crying, Elizabeth turned to go. She wasn't going to cry in front of Rob, she just wasn't. She had more pride than that.

"Liz, wait!" 

"Why?" She demanded, turning around. "You want to be with someone else. I get that and I don't think there's anything else for us to say."

With that she walked out of his room and didn't look back.

The weeks that followed had been horrible.

Breaking up with Rob had broken her heart. And having to watch him and Jennifer together just made it worse.

Elizabeth had hated the redheaded girl on sight and had gone out of her way to avoid them both. Luckily, the relationship hadn't lasted very long.

But in some ways, that made things worst.

First, Rob had broken up with her, had ended what they'd had for something fleeting and that like a slap in the face. 

Secondly, after he and Jennifer broke up, Rob seemed intent on making things go back to normal. Not so much them dating again, that didn't come up until late, but he certainly tried to pretend that nothing had interfered with their friendship. Elizabeth hadn't been able to do the same and that had lead to a lot of tension between them.

That was when she had decided to lock all of her feelings towards Robbie away, because it had been the only way she could deal with him on a daily basis. But such things didn't stay hidden forever.

Elizabeth shook her head. She had no idea how she really felt about Robbie. She knew that he had hurt her badly, but she had also loved him deeply. First love never goes away, not completely anyway.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes once again. She needed to answer one very important question, was she still in love with Robbie McClannahan. She knew that she still loved him, she assumed that she'd **always** love him. But was she still _in_ love with him?

Because if she was, then she had no right to be with Jack.  
---


	42. Part FortyOne: Advice

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-One: Advice

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Three_**

"Rizzo, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked him softly the next morning.

The team, plus Elizabeth and Kathleen, had gotten together for breakfast before going off to do their own thing.

They had practice that afternoon, a short one, but until then they could do whatever they wanted and after practice they'd be off until the next day, when they played Czechoslovakia.

She had been left alone with Rizzo when Jack had taken off a few minutes before with Silk, saying that he had a couple of things to do. For once, Elizabeth was glad that he wasn't around. Because she had things that she needed to get off her chest and she couldn't do it with Jack around.

"Of course." Rizzo told her. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Not here." Elizabeth said. "Can we go back to your room?"

Rizzo nodded and they headed back in silence.

Once they were alone, Rizzo looked at her. "What's wrong, Liz? I mean, I assume that you didn't lure me here to confess you're undying love for me."

"No." Elizabeth said with a giggle. "Not that I don't think that you're fantastic, but I have enough guy problems without adding another one to the mix."

Rizzo turned serious. "Guy problems? I thought that you and O.C were pretty happy?"

"We are." Elizabeth told him. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jack, I do. He makes me feel more alive than I ever have before. It's just... There's a part of me that's still drawn to Robbie." 

Rizzo took in her words silently.

Elizabeth suddenly wondered if she had chosen the right person to talk about this with. After all, Rizzo **was** Jack's best friend, even if he had grown to become one of her closest friends as well.

"What bright this sudden discovery on?" Rizzo asked her softly. "I mean, a couple of months ago you assured me that what you and Mac had was in the past."

"It was, because my sanity demanded that it had to be." Elizabeth told him. "Rizzo, when Mac and I broke up, I just bottled everything away, as if by doing so, I could stop it from hurting so much. But seeing Mac everyday, being around him, has gradually brought it all back. The good and the bad."

"What exactly happened between you guys?" Rizzo asked her quietly. "I mean, I know that you two have a history, we _all _know that, but you've never told me any of the details."

"The details are painful, but I'll tell you. After all, without the details, you can't get an accurate picture." Elizabeth said softly. "I was seventeen when it began, we met when he started playing for my dad at the U, of course. It wasn't love at first sight or anything, though there was an attraction. We became friends first and moved on from there."

Elizabeth paused, trying to find the right words. Last night the memories had been painfully fresh, and they were still with her this morning. Still so vivid, so clear, as if it had only happened yesterday that she had fallen in love for the first time.

"We started dating the next fall." She told him, skipping over the part about the '76 playoffs. Rizzo was from Boston, after all, besides that wasn't something that she ever wanted getting back to Jack, not that she thought Rizzo would tell him. Still, it was one of those things that was better off left unsaid. "We just fit together, right from the beginning. Everyone thought we were great together, including me. We rarely fought, bickered a lot, but no real fights."

Elizabeth paused again, trying to collect her thoughts. Even thought, she had gone over it in her own mind the night before, it was still hard to put the whole story into words. To share it with another person. 

"Before I two it, over two years had passed. I was in my third year at the U and Robbie was in his last." Elizabeth said, closing her eyes for a moment. "Suddenly everyone started asking us about the future, wondering where be a wedding announcement. Even my own mother was making comments, things like what a pretty bride I was going to be or that she thought summer weddings were nicest. It was as if she just assumed the announcement would be coming any day and had already started making plans. I have to admit that I thought about it a lot. At that point in my life, I just assumed that I was going to marry Robbie some day, though I didn't think I was white ready. The thought made me a little queasy, we were so young after all."

"I assume something happened?" Rizzo asked, speaking for the first time since she had begun her story. "I mean, something had to have happened for the two of you to have gotten from there to where you were when I met you."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, then she laughed slightly. "Something definitely happened. Suddenly, Rob and I started fighting for the first time in our relationship. I mean, **really** fighting and he started getting distant. I knew was something wrong and I even had a good idea what it was. He was physically distant as well as emotionally. He'd started cancelling dates or making excuses not to spend the night."

Elizabeth blushed at having just admitted that she and Robbie had slept together. She doubted it came as much of a surprise to Rizzo and it wasn't something that she was ashamed of, but it wasn't something that she talked about either. She thought that some things should stay private.

Thankfully, Rizzo didn't comment, he just nodded for her to go on.

"I realized that there had to be someone else." Elizabeth confessed. "I didn't think that he was actually cheating on me, Rob's not like that. But, I knew that he had to be interested in someone else, so I confronted him about and I was right. He told me we were too young to be so serious and that was that. We broke up." 

"I thought it had to be something like that." Rizzo said quietly. "I mean, I knew that Mac had to have been the one that screwed up, that was pretty obvious."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a sigh, not surprised that he had picked up on that fact. "It didn't last, him and that girl. And when they broke up, he started trying to pretend that it hadn't happened, which wasn't fair to me, of course. But he wanted to just erase the past and go back to what we were and we couldn't do that. _I_ couldn't do that."

"Which is understandable." Rizzo assured her. "But do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth told him honestly. "Sometimes, when I look at Rob, it all comes flooding back, the good things, and it feels like it would be so easy, just to go back. But then, other times, I remember how much he hurt me and I think about how much we've both changed. And when I'm with Jack, I never even think of Rob, but when I'm not with him... I do think about Robbie, perhaps too much."

"The question you really need to ask is yourself is whether or not what you feel for Mac is real and current, or is it just leftover from what you guys used to have." Rizzo told her quietly. "You also have to decide who you want to be with, since it's not far to O.C to be with him if you really want to be with Mac. It's not fair to Mac, either."

"I know." Elizabeth said, sighing again. "It's not easy." 

"Is it ever?" Rizzo asked her quietly. "Love, I mean?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Once I thought it was. A few years ago, with Robbie." She shook her head. "There's more to it than just my uncertainty over my feelings." She confessed. "I can't help but feel that even if I still have feelings for Robbie, that it's not a food idea. What if we got back back together and he broke my heart all over again? How could I trust him to know what he wants?"

"Because he might have been stupid enough to have lost you, but he realized what he lost." Rizzo told her. "I don't think Mac's stupid enough to let you go twice."

"Maybe." Elizabeth said thoughtfully, then she shook her head. "But maybe I should try to figure out what my heart wants first and then decided if I really want it. I mean, if I do feel more for Robbie than I do for Jack, then I shouldn't be with Jack, no matter whether or not I decided to back to Rob, huh?"

"No, you shouldn't." Rizzo agreed quietly. "You really do need to figure out how you feel." 

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah." She smiled at him. "Thank you for the advice."

"I didn't say anything that you didn't already know." Rizzo protested.

"No, but you said things that I needed to hear." Elizabeth replied, reaching over to give him a quick hug.

He shrugged. "I'm just glad I could help, then."

She turned to go. 

"Liz."

Elizabeth turned back at the sound of her name and looked at Rizzo expectantly.

"I hope that everything works out for you." He told her.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, me too."  
---


	43. Part FortyTwo: Forever

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Two: Forever  
  
That night, Elizabeth stayed in her room and just reflected. After all, she had a lot of things that she needed to sort out.

She smiled ruefully. She was sure that a lot of people would think that she was lucky, getting to choose between two amazing guys.

Maybe they were right, but she didn't feel lucky. It was just too much. A part of her wondered why she was even bothering to think it over. 

There shouldn't be a choice. She was with Jack, she loved him, it should be that simple. Yet, she knew that if she didn't at least examine her heart and her true feelings for Robbie, then she'd be doing them all a great disservice.

Elizabeth fiddled with the chain of the necklace Jack had given her. The weird thing was that her feelings for Jack weren't in doubt, they just didn't even really come into it.

She knew that she loved him, but she did she love him the way she had once loved Robbie? If the feelings she still had for Robbie were current and not just leftover memories, then who did she love more? Those were the kind of questions that were plaguing her. It was her feeling for Robbie that she had to settle.

Elizabeth got off her bed and walked to the dresser, where she had put all clothes away neatly her first day in Lake Placid. She wondered for a moment if the boys had even started to unpack yet...

Elizabeth shook her head, this was no time to let her mind wander. She opened the bottom drawer and removed a small wooden box that she had buried under the neatly folded stack of clothes.

Elizabeth carried the box back to the bed. She'd had no idea what had possessed her to bring it with her to Lake Placid, yet when she was packing, she had just felt like she _had_ to bring it with her. So, she had taken it out of that box in her closet where it had lived for the last year and put it in her suitcase. 

Elizabeth opened the box now and took out the ring that lay inside. Robbie's '76 Championship ring. He had given it to her on their first anniversary, as a sort of promise, mainly because of the fact that '76 had been their beginning.

Elizabeth held it in her hand and closed her eyes, remembering the night that Robbie had given it to her...

_  
Elizabeth and Robbie were in his room._

It was their first anniversary and Robbie had set up a picnic of sorts in his room. Elizabeth thought it was incredibly sweet, since he'd even though to provide flowers.

She wondered how much ribbing he had gotten from the guys when they had seen him bringing those into his room. He had provided her favourite foods and she thought it was both sweet and original, way better than going out to a restaurant.

Elizabeth much preferred the private time with Robbie than the idea of being out in public.

"I have something for you." Robbie told her, once they had finished eating.

"Robbie, we agreed no presents." She protested, as he handed her a small wrapped box.

"It's not really a present." He told her. "Well it is, but... You'll see in a moment. Open it."

Elizabeth did she was bidden and opened the box. Her eyes widened at the sight of his championship ring. "Robbie, you love this ring." She protested.

"I do." He agreed. "But I still want you to have it, as a promise."

"A promise?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"We're a little young too get engaged." He told her. "Also, I think your father would kill me if I proposed, but this ring is my promise to you. I want you to wear it and always remember how much I love you."

"I think it's a little big for me." Elizabeth told him, moved by his words.

"That's why there's a chain." Robbie said and he lifted the ring out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

Elizabeth put her hand over the ring. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly.

He deepened the kiss for a long moment and then pulled away. "We're forever, Lizzie." He declared, looking deep into her eyes. "This ring is just a symbol of that."  


_Forever_. 

The word kept ringing in Elizabeth's head. Back then, she had never even for a moment imagined that Rob's promise to her wouldn't come true. But they hadn't.

He'd promised her forever and then left her a little over a year later. Not that she blamed him entirely. They had been young when they had made that promise to each other and she understood that feelings changed.

She'd been barely nineteen when Robbie had uttered those words to her. Only two years later, she felt like she was entirely different person. 

Still, the words echoed in her head. Rob had promised her forever and then he left her, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't do it again. Elizabeth knew that he'd never intentionally break her heart again, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

Of course, there was no guarantee that Jack wouldn't break her heart. After all, life rarely came with guarantees.

Elizabeth just wondered if she'd ever really be able to trust Rob the way she once had. She held the ring tight in her hand. She'd tried to give it back to Robbie after the break-up, but he wouldn't take it. He'd wanted her to keep it, saying he'd given it to her and it was hers.

She'd argued with him, but he hadn't listened. So she had packed it away in a box and tried not to even think about it, that symbol of her broken heart.

She held it now and thought of it differently. It stood for all the good things. She and Robbie had been in love, really in love. Sometimes, Elizabeth forgot how sweet it had been back then.

She remembered now, remembered the joy and the laughter. For some weird reason, holding that ring made everything all so clear.

The decision that she'd been agonising over didn't seem that difficult at all. It had been in her heart all along.

But she had been so jaded, so disillusioned, that she'd had a hard time trusting her heart, afraid that she would just get hurt again.

Elizabeth released her hand and put the ring back in it's box. She was still a little afraid, but she was filled with anticipation for the future.

Now that she understood once and for all where her heart lay, she felt at peace. Now all she had to was tell Jack and Rob what she had realized.  
---


	44. Part FortyThree: Decisions

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Here it is, the part you've all been waiting for: Elizabeth's decision. I thought with this decision, for a long time, my original intent was to take it one way, but my muse kept saying no, I couldn't do that. So, in the end, I did what Elizabeth told me to, since it's her life after all. Also, I was torn between whether to make the first part of this angry or bittersweet. Bittersweet, just felt right. I hope you guys all agree. Enjoy!  
_  
Part Forty-Three: Decisions

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Five_**

"Rob, could I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth asked, as she entered Rob's hotel room.

"Always." He told her, closing the door behind her.

Mark, Rob's roommate, was off with Kathleen, so they had plenty of privacy. Which was good, since this was definitely a private conversation.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, unsure where to begin. She'd waited until after the game against Czechoslovakia, which they'd won 7-3, to approached either Jack or Rob since she hadn't thought that it was was sort of thing that should be said on game night.

"I love you." She said finally and watched his eyes light up, then she had to take another deep breath, waiting what she had to say next. "I'm always going to love you, but I don't love you the way I used to." 

"What do you mean?" Rob asked, the light dying from his eyes.

"I mean, I love you the way one loves an old friend or the first boy they ever loved." Elizabeth told him gently. "I don't love you the way a woman loves the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with."

Rob was silent.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I never wanted to hurt you, Rob. You're so special to me, you have to know that. I'd never give up what we shared, but it's gone. I'm sorry."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"And I think if you're honest about it, you'll admit I'm right." She told him quietly. "We can't go back, we can't recapture the past. It's gone and we're both different people now. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah." Rob agreed after a moment. "I think I do, actually. Maybe I knew it all along." He paused and then smiled sadly. "It was sweet though while it lasted, wasn't it?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth agreed.

"I do love you, Lizzie." Rob told her.

"I know." She replied quietly. She reached into her purse and took out the wooden, she handed it to Rob. "Here, this belongs to you."

He looked puzzled, but took it. He opened it and then looked up at her. "Liz, I gave this to you as a gift."

"I know." She said quietly. "And that's why I kept it this last year, but it's time for me to give it back. You and I, we weren't meant to have forever, just a moment in time, a beautiful moment that's now over."

She had debated it for a long time, whether she should keep the ring or not, but she knew that she couldn't. It was a symbol of another time in her life and she no longer needed it.

Rob looked like he wanted to protest, but then he nodded. Elizabeth thought that he understood.

He was quiet for a long moment and then he looked deep into her eyes. "O.C's a lucky man." He told her softly. "I hope he knows it."

"I think he does." Elizabeth said softly.

Rob nodded and then kissed her cheek. "Be happy, Lizzie."

"I will." She promised. "And I hope you will too."

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss, but a good-bye and they both knew it.

"You deserve the best." She told him softly.

Rob managed a rueful smile. "Well, then I'm in trouble, because she's already taken." 

Elizabeth smiled at his words. "You'll find someone even better than me, I promise."

She felt bad, because she knew that despite how well Rob was taking it, she had hurt him. She wished more than anything she could have avoided that, but there had been no way. Their moment it had come and then gone, never to be recaptured again. They both knew that, but it was perhaps easier for Elizabeth because she had Jack.

Elizabeth turned to go. "I'm sorry." She said once more, turning around when she reached the door.

"Don't be." Rob told her. "I'm the one who was stupid enough to let you go in the first place, I should have realized then what I was losing."

Elizabeth nodded sadly and then turned and left the room.

As the door closed behind her, she knew that she had closed another door once and for all. Her feelings for Rob would always exist in her heart, but as memories, nothing else.

Her heart belonged to someone else now.   
---

Elizabeth took a walk to clear her head after her conversation with Rob and then went to Jack's room.

Rizzo answered the door.

"Is Jack here?" She asked. 

Rizzo nodded. "Yeah, but he's in the shower." 

Elizabeth smiled, thinking of the last time she had walked in on Jack after a shower. Well, this time she was here to talk, nothing else. "I'll wait for him, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Rizzo told her, then he studied her for a long moment. "You discovered what you want."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"That's good." Rizzo said. "Well, obviously you and Jack need to talk in private so I'm gonna go."

"Rizzo, I don't want to kick you out of your own room." Elizabeth said, even though she really did need to talk to Jack alone.

"It's okay." Rizzo told her. "I'll see you later."

With that, he exited the room. Elizabeth watched him go and then crossed the room to sit on Jack's bed. A minute later, she heard the water shut off. 

After another few minutes, Jack emerged from the bathroom. Elizabeth noted that he was fully dressed and wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. It meant that he was less distracting, but then, she kind of liked being distracted...

"Hey beautiful, where's Rizzo?" He asked, when he caught sight of her.

"He thought we'd like to be alone." Elizabeth told him.

Jack grinned and crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed. "I like the sound of that." He leaned down and kissed her.

She let the kiss go on for a minute, then pulled away. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack groaned. "See, that I don't like the sound of."

"Don't worry, it's good I think." Elizabeth assured him. "I love you, Jack O'Callahan."

"I already knew that." Jack told her. "But it's always nice to hear. What brought on this confession?"

"A lot of things." She told him. "Kathleen made me realize that before I could make any decisions about the future, our future, I had to deal with the past and decide where my heart really lies."

"And did you?" Jack asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." She cupped his face in her hands. "I realized that I love you and whoever I might have loved in the past, it's you I want to be with now and always. I'll love you until we're both old and grey and beyond that. I'll love you for the next thousand years."

She had decided that Jack needed to know that much, but the rest wasn't really important. He didn't need to know how turn up she had been about the decision, how many doubts she'd had; he just needed to know that she loved him and that he had no reason to ever doubt that or wonder about Rob.

"Thank God." Jack whispered, then leaned over to kiss her deeply.

Once the kiss ended, Elizabeth looked at Jack. "What did you have in mind when you asked me to come to Boston?" She asked him quietly. "Did you want us to live together or for us to just both live in the same city?"

Kathleen had been right when she had pointed out that Elizabeth really needed to ask Jack exactly what he'd had in mind. It was something she should know before she made her decision. 

"Well, I have to say I like the idea of us living together, but I think your parents would object." Jack answered. 

Elizabeth smiled, he had a point. Her father, especially, would flip out if she told him she was moving in with Jack. Telling him that she'd decided to Boston, if she decided to do so, would be bad enough.

"I thought you could live in a dorm or something." Jack continued. "And that we could continue on pretty much like we are right now, at least for a little while." 

"Jack, are you sure that you're even going to be in Boston?" Elizabeth asked him. "I mean, I assume that you want to pursue a hockey career."

"Yeah, that's my dream." Jack told her. "But it doesn't lead to the most stable of future. A lot of hard work and moving around and if I make it, then I'm on the road a lot of the time, so maybe I'm being selfish-"

"No, you aren't." Elizabeth interrupted. "Jack, if you get your shot I'll support you 100 wherever I am. If I do decided to go to Boston and you end up somewhere else, then I'll go there too. If we have to, I can stay in Boston for the year and finish school or stay in Minnesota and do the same thing. We can make it work."

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you. About Boston, I'm not asking you to decide right now. I told you to take your time and I meant it." 

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered, leaning into him. 

"No problem." He told her. "After all, good things always come to those who wait, right?"  
---


	45. Part FortyFour: Conversations

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Four: Conversations

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Seven_**

"So how's it going, sweetheart?" Patti asked Elizabeth a couple days over breakfast.

Herb was spending some time with Kelly and Danny, so Elizabeth had taken advantage of it for some one-on-one time with her mother.

She smiled. "It's hectic, you? But fun."

"That's good." Patti told her with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I really am." Elizabeth told her. She picked at her breakfast. "Mom, Jack wants me to go to Boston with him." She confided.

Elizabeth had decided to talk to Patti about it, maybe get some advice, but mainly to just let her know what was going on. She still felt bad for keeping her relationship from Jack a secret for so long, even though she'd had her reasons.

Patti stopped eating and stared at her. "Are you going to go?"

"I think so." Elizabeth answered quietly. "I love him and I want to be with him. I just... Am I really ready to leave my friends and family?" 

She'd spent the last couple days really thinking about that. She was serious about Jack, she knew that, and she hated the idea of being away from him. Yet, she was still unsure about leaving everything. It was a lot to think about.

"That's a decision that you're going to have make on your own, honey." Patti told her. "No one else can make it for you, not even me." 

"I'm sure Dad would if he could." Elizabeth pointed out with a grin.

Patti laughed. 'Yes, but that's your father. Have you told him?"

"No, and I don't intend to, not until I make up my mind." Elizabeth answered. "I think he's still mad that I'm even dating Jack."

Patti nodded. "Well, do whatever you feel is best for you and I'll help you deal with your father when the time comes."

"Thanks Mom." Elizabeth said, patting Patti's hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
---

"Got a minute for me?" Elizabeth asked, having knocked on Kathleen's door. She hadn't had a chacne yet to tell her friend how everything had worked out.

"Of course." Kathleen told her. "Come on in."

"You were right." Elizabeth told her as soon as she was inside. "I did have some stuff to clear up before I could really be happy."

"Oh?" Kathleen asked, raising an eyebrow. "I had to take out my memories of Rob and really evaluate them. I needed to know once and for all I really felt."

"And did you find out?" Kathleen asked eagerly.

"I did." Elizabeth told her. "I realized that I've changed and so has Rob. We're not the people we were a year ago. He'll always be important to me, but we had is gone now. My future's with Jack."

"That makes sense." Kathleen agreed. "I mean, I'll admit, I was rooting for Robbie, but I think that was because I didn't want things to change. I guess I thought that if you chose Rob, it would be just like it used to be, but I understand that you're supposed to be with Jack now. Does this mean you're moving on me?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth confessed. "Maybe. Probably. But it's such a huge step."

"It is." Kathleen agreed. "Are you ready for it?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said again. "I really don't. One think I do know it that my father will hate the idea."

"Probably." Kathleen agreed. "How are things between the two of you?" 

"Not good." Elizabeth answered. "We've barely talked since he found out about me and Jack. Well, we've talked about team stuff, but very little else."

"You probably should talk to him." Kathleen told her. "After all, you and your dad have always been so close."

"I know." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "You're right, I do need to talk to him. I just hope he'll be willing to talk to me."   
---

Elizabeth knocked on the door that adjoined her hotel room and her father's.

"Yes?" Herb said when he opened the door.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her enter. "Sure." 

"Daddy, I'm sorry I lied to you." Elizabeth said immediately. "I should have told you right away about my relationship with Jack and made you understand why this is right." 

Herb didn't say anything.

"I know you didn't want me dating any of your players, but this is right, Dad." Elizabeth told him. "You have to know that I wouldn't have done all this, if some part of me hadn't believe that it was special and it is."

"You're only twenty-one." Herb told her.

"So? How old were you when you married my mother?" Elizabeth challenged. "What does age have to do with it, Dad? It's about what feels right and this does. Being with Jack feels right for me. But, that's not why I'm here, I'm here because I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I just can't believe that you lied to me for so long, Elizabeth." Herb told her. "You never lie to me."

"I know." She told him quietly. "It was wrong. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth knew her father was right to feel a little disappointed in her. She might have done what she thought was right, but she knew he wouldn't see it that way. He'd just see that she'd lied to him and she hated that. 

"But perhaps I shouldn't have come down so hard on you." Herb allowed. "I might be your father and O.C's coach, but I had no right to try and tell you how to run your life. For that I'm truly sorry, Liz."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, then she crossed the hotel room to give her father a hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." Herb told her with a smile. "No matter what you do, that's never going to change."  
---


	46. Part FortyFive: Mothers

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Five: Mothers

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Nine_**

After beating Romania, the boys had a free day. They only had West Germany left to play in the Round Robin and that game would be the next day.

By this point, the media was going crazy, and the whole country was following the team's progress. It was pretty awe-inspiring, though Herb tried his best to keep the boys from being distracted.

That included forbidding the media from talking to any of them. It was a decision that the boys all agreed with, they had a lot on their minds as it was without adding the press into it, as well.

All of their families had arrived in Lake Placid days before to watch the games and the boys spent most of their free time (except at nights when they stayed in) with their families.

On this particular day, Elizabeth was really nervous because she was about to meet Jack's family for the first time.

She had put it off as long as she could, having been busy catching up with her own family and Kathleen, but it couldn't be avoided any longer.

After all, Jack had spent time with Patti, Danny and Kelly over the last couple of days and had even had lunch with Gloria again, so the least Elizabeth could do was agree to have breakfast with his parents and siblings.

It was just that she was really freaked out about it, terrified that they'd hate her and that would cause Jack to break-up with her. Elizabeth knew she was being paranoid, but she really wanted them to like her.

Still, she figured that this meeting couldn't be nearly as awkward as running into Mrs. McClannahan the day before had been...  
  
_  
Elizabeth and Jack walked through the Olympic village, laughing happily. They were just enjoying being together._

Jack was still on crutches, but he barely needed them and he said his leg was feeling much better, which she took as a positive sign.

"Elizabeth!" 

Elizabeth turned when she heard her name being called. She froze when she saw Margaret McClannahan standing there.

She had always gotten along well with Rob's mother, but Margaret was one of those women who believed that her son could do no wrong. She also believed that Elizabeth and Rob belonged together. Elizabeth hadn't seen Rob's mother since the break-up a year before and she was kind of nervous about facing her now.

"Mrs. McClannahan." She said, forcing a smile.

"It's Margaret, dear." Rob's mother scolded. "You know that I want you to call me Margaret."

Elizabeth had always called her Margaret in the past, when she had been Rob's girlfriend and a potential daughter-in-law, but now she felt awkward at the thought of doing so. 

Elizabeth just smiled tightly. She saw Margaret's eyes linger on Jack. "Margaret, I don't believe that you've met my boyfriend, Jack O'Callahan." She introduced quietly. 

Margaret's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't believe that I have." She said tightly. "Though Robert's mentioned him a few times. I had no idea that the two of you were dating." 

"For several months now." Elizabeth confirmed softly.

"What about Robert?" Margaret demanded. 

"Rob and I are friends." Elizabeth said quietly. "We'll always be friends. He knows about Jack and he's okay with it."

It was the truth, sort of. Rob had given her his blessing, but she knew that her relationship with Jack still hurt him a bit and that it would take some time before he was truly okay with it.

Margaret snorted and shook her head. "I thought better of you." She hissed. "I thought you were a nice girl, but here you are dating one of Robert's team-mates and flaunting it in his face! Obviously, you're not the girl that I thought you were! My son's lucky to be rid of you!" With that Margaret stormed off.

Elizabeth felt like crying as she watched her go. She had been afraid that something like that would occur, but she had really hoped that it wouldn't.

She had always liked Margaret McClannahan and the older woman's harsh words really hurt.

Jack looked at her. "Are you okay?" 

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's hard, but I should have expected it."

Elizabeth shook her head.

Meeting Jack's mother was bound to go better. After all, of course her meeting with Margaret had been awkward--she and Rob had broken up. There was nothing like that to cause awkwardness with her and Mrs. O'Callahan, after all she and Jack were still very much together.

He lead her over to a table where an attractive older couple, two teenage boys, a teenage girl and a younger girl of about ten were sitting.

Elizabeth smiled, Jack had told her all about his siblings. It as obvious that the O'Callahans were a close family and Elizabeth looked at the group, 19 year-old Sean, 17 year-old Bridget, 14 year-old Patrick and 10 year-old Eleanor--or Nell as the family called her.

They all stood up when Jack and Elizabeth reached the table.

Jack's mother smiled at Elizabeth. "You must be Liz, Jack's told us all about you." Helen O'Callahan told her kindly, reaching out to give her a quick, warm hug. "It's so nice to meet you in person."

Elizabeth had talked to Jack's parents a few times over the phone, keeping them updated on the team's progress. She had talked to all the boys parents, it was one of her official duties.

The conversations had never gotten too personal, though in the last conversation Helen had mentioned that Jack had told his parents that he was dating Elizabeth and that Helen was looking forward to meeting her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth said warmly, smiling at her. "You too, Mr. O'Callahan."

"Call me John." The older version of Jack said with a warm smile.

Elizabeth turned to Jack's siblings. "It's wonderful to meet all of you guys, too." She said with a smile and looked at them each in turn. "Sean, Bridget, Patrick and Nell, I've really been looking forward to meeting you all. Jack's told me so much about all of you." 

"He's told us about you, too." Sean said with a grin. "Though he never mentioned just how beautiful you are." 

"Stop trying to flirt with my girl." Jack scolded his brother, pretending to be annoyed.

Sean just grinned, totally unrepentant.

"Ignore them." Bridget advised her. "Sean loves to annoy Jack."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's okay--I'm used to it, I have a younger brother and sister, so I'm used to it."

Well, that was only sort of true. Kelly and Danny were several years younger than she was, so they tended to have different sort of sibling relationship. Though, they did still love to irritate her at times.

After a few minutes, the eight of them settled down to eat their lunch, with the O'Callahans asking lots of questions about Elizabeth's family and about the tournament and the training process.  
---

After lunch was over, Helen asked Elizabeth if she'd like to go for a walk with her. Elizabeth was slightly panicked at the thought, but agreed.

They walked in silence for a moment, until Helen turned to her. "Jack speaks very highly of you." She said quietly. "He seems very serious about you."

"And you don't approve." Elizabeth said quietly. This was what she had been afraid of.

Helen smiled. "No, nothing like that. You seem like a very nice girl."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, still a little wary.

Helen looked a little embarrassed. "It's just that since we arrived her in Lake Placid, I've heard something disturbing-"

"Let me guess, from Margaret McClannahan?" Elizabeth interrupted. 

"Yes." Helen confirmed. "I was just a little disturbed that Jack never mentioned anything... Is there any truth to the story, were you stringing them both along?"

"No." Elizabeth told her. "Rob McClannahan was my college sweetheart, but _he _broke up with _me_ last year, months before I even met Jack."

Elizabeth paused, trying to decide exactly how much of the story to tell.

"Rob and I are still friends, though I will admit that there is some tension between us because we used to date." Elizabeth confessed. "But I didn't string him along."

It was true. To be fair, she had been confused about her feelings, but... This was one of those times that she didn't think that the whole truth was needed.

Helen looked relieved. "Thank you. I didn't want to ask, but..." 

"You're protective of Jack." Elizabeth filled in for her. "That's only natural."

Helen smiled. "Thank you for understand, you really are a wonderful young woman. My son's lucky to have you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

She was glad to have Helen's approval, though it didn't take away the sting of knowing that Rob's mother had been saying horrible things about her...  
---


	47. Part FortySix: Nana and the Boys

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- Another new chapter that wasn't in my original draft. I decided I might as well have Gloria meet all the boys, not just Jack. It's brief though, since it was either going to be short or like 10 pages. I also added in another cute Jack/Elizabeth scene, because the story could always more of those, right? Well, that's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Forty-Six: Nana and the Boys

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Eleven_**

The guys won their last round-robin game, this one against West Germany. They'd have a couple days before the big game. The one against the Soviets.

None of them wanted to think about that, even though by this point the media was going crazy and so was the entire country.

Hockey fever had taken over.

Herb was still keeping the press away from the boys, because he knew it would be bad for their concentration.

Elizabeth and the boys agreed with decision. This was too important for any of them to get distracted.

After practice, Elizabeth decided that the boys needed to get their mind off of everything, so she arranged for them all to have lunch with Gloria.

Her grandmother had attended all the games and had been introduced to a few of the players, but this would be the first time she'd meet all of them together.

"So we get to meet your grandmother." Rizzo said with a grin, as they all made it to the restaurant.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, you guys like her."

"She's an interesting lady." Jack said with a grin.

Gloria was already waiting, along with Kathleen, who had also been invited to join them, when Elizabeth and the boys arrived.

Gloria stood up and studied all the boys. "Robert, you look well." She said, acknowledging Mac with a smile.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Hastings." Rob replied. 

Gloria nodded and moved on. Her eyes rested on Rizzo. "Elizabeth, who's this young man?"

"This is Mike Eurizione, we call him Rizzo." Elizabeth introduced.

"Ah, yes, the team captain." Gloria said with a nod. "You look like a nice young man."

"Thank you ma'am." Rizzo answered.

Gloria nodded and continued to look over the boys, eventually being introduced to them all.

After she was done, Gloria nodded. "Well sit down and let's eat." She announced. "After all, I bet that you're all starving. Hockey's a demanding game."

Then she looked at Rizzo and smiled. "And you, young man, get to sit beside me and tell me all about yourself."  
---

"I like your friends." Gloria told her after lunch, when the boys had gone back to the Olympic Village. "That one fellow in particularly, Rizzo, seemed very nice."

"Yeah, Rizzo's great." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Dad's been especially hard on him and he's taken it without complaint."

Gloria snorted. "Why does it not surprise me that man is hard on those poor boys."

"Nana, he does what he thinks he has to." Elizabeth said quietly. "Dad's methods are a little harsh, but they work."

"He puts to much importance on a stupid game, Elizabeth." Gloria told her, sounding just like Patti for a moment. "He's fuelling all his disappointment about something that happened twenty years ago into something that might never happen now and I just worry that he's putting too pressure on you all."

"You actually sound like you understand Dad." Elizabeth said quietly.

Gloria shot her a look. "Of course, I understand him, he was my son-in-law after all. Elizabeth, I might not have ever _liked_ him, but I've always understood him."

Elizabeth smiled at her grandmother's comment. "He's worked hard for this." She said quietly. "We all have and you know, if we beat the Soviets--if we managed to win this, then I think it'll be worth it for all of us."

Gloria shook her head. "You are his daughter, there's no denying that."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Thanks Nana, that's quite the compliment."  
---

"So your grandmother has a fan." Jack told her when she met up with him later. "Rizzo thinks she's great."

"She liked him too." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I thought for a moment there that she was going to suggest that I break up with you and start dating him, that's how good an impression he made."

Jack made a face. "Hey, I'm pretty a nice guy, too."

"I know." Elizabeth said with a smile. "And don't worry, you're definitely _my _choice."

"That's good, because you're mine too." Jack said, leaning it to give her a quick kiss.

"Nana, she understands my father pretty well, actually." Elizabeth said after a minute. "More than I thought."

"They don't get along, right?" Jack asked.

"No." Elizabeth said quietly. "They never have, from what I understand. They try to spend as little time together as possible--before Papa died, he always acted as mediator. After that Nana moved to New York and I'd always go visit her there and once a year, usually around Christmas, she'd come to Minnesota and stay with my Uncle Brian and I'd see her then."

"Well, it's good that you still have a relationship with her." Jack said quietly.

"My father never even considered keeping me away from her." Elizabeth told him. "He and I we don't talk about my birth mother very often, but he's always believed I should know grandparents."

"Well, _I_ like your grandmother." Jack told her. "She's an interesting lady."

"Yeah, she is." Elizabeth agreed fondly. "And she likes you--mainly because she has high hopes that you'll get me out of Minnesota. In fact, she mentioned the possibility of me moving to Boston before you did."

"Really?" Jack asked, intrigued. "So does that mean I have an ally?" 

"Well, I haven't told her that you asked me, but probably." Elizabeth told her. "Nana not a huge fan of Minnesota."

Jack grinned. "See, I knew I liked your grandmother."  
---


	48. Part FortySeven: Family Time

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Seven: Family Time

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Twelve  
_**  
Everyone was pretty tense the day before the big game against the Soviets, so Herb gave them all the day off. Elizabeth spent the day hanging out with the team as usual, just relaxing.

That night, though, she decided to spend some quality time with her family. It had been some time since she had really spent any real amount of time just hanging out with her parents and siblings and if she went to Boston, then she wouldn't have that many opportunities to spend time with them.

There was a rink set up inside the Olympic village where people could go skating, so Elizabeth skated with Kelly and Danny while her parents talked.

She was amazed at how much she had missed her brother and sister. She had barely seen them since training camp had begun in July and she really felt the absence. So, it was nice, just hanging out with them and enjoying their company. 

After a while, Elizabeth decided to take a break.

"I'm going to go sit with Mom and Dad, okay you guys?" She asked them. "You two keep skating and I'll watch."

Her siblings nodded and Elizabeth made her way over to the bench where her parents were sitting. She arrived just in time to catch the conversation they were having.

"I got a telegram today from a lady in Texas." She heard her father telling her mother. "You know what it said?"

Elizabeth did, since she had been there when it had arrived.

Patti shook her head head. "No what?" She asked as she handed

Elizabeth a hot chocolate. Elizabeth took it gratefully and began to sip it. 

"_Beat those commie bastards._" Herb informed her.

"Wow." Patti said, shaking her head.

"We're playing a hockey game against the greatest team in the world. Maybe the best that's ever played this game. Why can't we leave it at that?" Herb asked.

"Because this is more than a hockey game to a lot of people." Patti told him.

"Yeah, this is big." Elizabeth echoed. She was just starting to understand _how_ big it was.

"Yeah." Her father repeated. "I keep running through them all. Johnson on Mikhailov. Broton on Petrov. Pav against whoever-ov. We just... We don't match up, Patti."

Elizabeth looked down into her hot chocolate, a part of her knew that her father was right. Skill-wise, they didn't match up. But it wasn't about pure talent, it was about heart and desire. She refused to believe that the Soviets wanted this as much as the boys did.

"You might want to skip that when you talk to the boys tomorrow." Patti chided. "Herb, there's no disgrace in losing to this team."

"I know." Herb said, but Elizabeth knew he didn't believe it. 

"The important thing is that you got this far." Patti reminded him.

"The important this is those 20 boys knowing in 20 years that they didn't leave anything on the table, that they played their hearts out." Herb corrected. "That's the important thing."

"I think they will." Elizabeth told him. "This team, they have a lot of heart and I think tomorrow, win or lose, they'll play with everything they've got."

Herb didn't say anything, just looked pensive. 

Patti and Elizabeth exchanged a look. They both knew how much this meant to Herb, how much he had riding on this game. He had been waiting for this moment for twenty years and Elizabeth wasn't sure how he'd take it if the moment passed him by again.

She could only pray that it wouldn't. She honestly believed that this team was special, she just hoped that was enough.  
---

That night, after Patti took Kelly and Danny back to their hotel, Elizabeth sat in her room for a while, and then decided to go talk to her father. She knew that he was pretty tense and she thought he could maybe use the company, even though he'd never ask for it. She didn't knock, just walked through the door that connected their rooms.

"Daddy?" She asked, stepping into his room.

"Hey." Herb said, not turning away from where he was looking out the window. 

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Herb answered. "We're playing the best in the world, Liz. The moment is almost here and I don't know if we can do it."

"You can." Elizabeth assured him. "This team's special, Dad. They can do it. They **will** do it."

"I hope so." Herb told her. "I want this so badly, Lizzie. I've waited twenty years for it."

"I know." She told him softly. "It's going to happen, just wait and see."

Her father nodded. "I just wish your mother were here to see it." He told her softly, looking far into the distance.

"Umm, Dad, Mom's just at her hotel, you saw her an hour ago, she'll be there tomorrow." Elizabeth pointed out and then she suddenly realized what he had meant. "You mean--"

For some reason the thought had never occurred to her.

"Laura." Herb replied. "I've been thinking about her a lot these last few days. She would have loved to see this." He paused and looked at Elizabeth. "You and I, we don't talk a lot about what happened with the Olympic team in 1960, but Laura was right there through the tryouts and she was just as disappointed as I was when it didn't work out, but she never let me feel like I failed her or let her down in anyway." 

Elizabeth was quiet, having known that in theory. After all, she had known that her father and Laura had been married by then, since she'd already born, and it made sense that her father's wife would support him through his disappointment.

She felt a little uncomfortable because these were two subjects that they never talked about. The 1960 Olympic team and her birth mother.

"Do you miss her?" Elizabeth asked quietly, having never thought to ask her father that before. It had simply never occurred to her until that moment.

"Sometimes." Herb told her quietly. "I love Patti and I wouldn't give up our life together or Kelly and Danny for anything, but I do regret that Laura's life ended so soon and so tragically. There are also moments like this where I wish she were here. She shared my love of the game, understood this part of me and my life in a way your mom never will."

Elizabeth slightly as he referred to Patti as her mother and Laura by her first name. It was the truth. She doubted he even did it on purpose, it was just how it was.

"I wish I could remember her." Elizabeth confided, having never admitted that out loud before. She had always felt that it would be disloyal to Patti. To her mother. 

"She loved you, Lizzie." Herb told her softly. "She would be so proud of you, of the woman you grew up to be. In fact, you remind me so much of her."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her father, not knowing how to respond. Besides, this was one of those times when actions were better than words.

Herb held her close to him, still staring out into space. They stood there for a long time in quiet reflection.  
---


	49. Part FortyEight: Preparation

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Eight: Preparation

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Thirteen_**

Elizabeth woke up the morning of the game against the Soviets with a knot in her stomach.

This was it. Today they took on the best team in the world, possibly the greatest team that had ever played the game of hockey.

Elizabeth wasn't sure why she was so nervous. After all, she wouldn't be playing.

Though, in some ways, that made the nervousness worse. There was nothing she could do except watch and wait and hope that the boys could it.

She honestly believed that they could.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. This team was special, she knew that, and today was their chance to prove it to the world. 

"They can do this." She whispered out loud to the empty room, needing to hear them. "I know they can." 

Elizabeth really believed that something was going to happen that afternoon and she was glad that she would get to be there to see it.

She was going to have a front seat for something amazing, she just knew it.  
---

After breakfast, Elizabeth went to find Jack.

She went with him to be examined by Doc, because he asked her to.

Elizabeth knew that he was pretty nervous about what Doc would say about whether or not he was fit to play. Elizabeth had to admit that she was pretty nervous herself, mostly because she knew how much it meant to Jack. She knew he'd be devastated if he couldn't play.

He honestly _seemed_ better and he sworn that his knee wasn't bothering him any more, though she thought that he might say that even if it was, and he was off the crutches, which had to be a good sign.

The couple nervously awaited Doc's decision. Elizabeth prayed that it would be the one that they wanted to hear. Not only did she know how desperately Jack wanted to play, she also knew how much the team needed him, especially with such a huge game ahead of them.

Just as Doc was finishing the examination, Craig approached the three of them. He looked at Jack. "You ready to go?"

Jack shot him a hopeful look. "You serious? I'm playing?" He asked eagerly.

"Suit up." Craig told him with a grin.

Jack jumped up and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "I'm playing!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"You are!" She agreed happily. She kissed him quickly.

When she pulled away she could see Doc and Craig exchanging amused smiles.

After a minute, Elizabeth extracted herself from Jack's embrace and smiled at him. "Now go get ready, you have a game to go play."   
---

Right before the game began, Elizabeth was called into the locker room with the boys to hear Herb's pep talk. They were all dressed and ready to go, so she had no real objection to being in the locker room. Though, it still didn't smell that great.

Elizabeth stood by Jack's side, waiting for her father to enter.

When he did, he patted Jack on the shoulder and then turned to address the whole team.

"Great moment are born from great opportunity." Herb informed them. "And that's what you have here tonight. That's what you've _earned_ here tonight." 

He paused and looked at each of them in turn.

"One game. If we played them ten times, they might win nine of them." Herb continued. "but not **this** game. Not tonight. Tonight we skate with them. Tonight we stay with them and we shut them down, because we can. Tonight _we_ are the greatest hockey team in the world."

Elizabeth felt chills going up her spine at her father's powerful words. He might say that he wasn't one for motivational speeches, but anyone hearing him at that moment would be inclined to disagree.

"You were _born_ to be hockey players, every one of you, and you were meant to be **here** tonight." Herb told them all. "This is your time. Their time is done. It's over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great hockey team the Soviets are. Screw 'em. **This **is _your_ time! Now go out there and take it!"

Elizabeth could feel the impact that her father's words had on the boys. They were pumped. The air in the locker room was electric. They were going to go out there and do it!

The boys got up and left the locker room, all of them hitting the wall of telegrams from all over the country on their way out, as a kind of good luck gesture.

Flashes from multiple cameras went off as the team walked by. The crowd was screaming. Rizzo was shouting encouragement to the team as they went along, like a good captain should.

"Rizzo!" Walter called out.

Rizzo turned and Walter slapped him on the helmet in encouragement.

Everyone was screaming. "USA! USA!" Flags were waving and everyone was exhilarated.

Elizabeth felt her heart beating wildly as she followed the boys to their bench.

This was it.

Show time.  
---


	50. Part FortyNine: Game Time

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Forty-Nine: Game Time

The first period was exhilarating. The crowd was packed and you could feel their excitement in the air.

It was pretty amazing.

So was the game. The boys were playing well.

The Soviets had scored first, but the boys quickly came back made it 1-1.

Jack went down after a big hit and Elizabeth had to hold her breath for a moment, but he got right back up and seconds later they scored that tying goal.

The Soviets scored again soon after that, so that it was now 2-1.

But the boys didn't let it get to them, they didn't let themselves get intimidated and they just kept playing. 

The crowd was screaming, "USA! USA!", trying to share their energy with the players.

It seemed to work, with seconds left in the period, Mark scored to tie the game.

The crowd was pumped and so were the boys.

Elizabeth could see it on their faces as they filed off the ice.  
---

When the second period began, Tretiak was put on the bunch. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. The boys were playing so well that they had put Tretiak on the bench! That was a pretty impressive feat.

"Boys, you just put the best goaltender in the world on the bench." Herb told them all.

Elizabeth looked over at Tretiak. She had long admired his play, but he was also really cute.

Tretiak noticed her watching him and smiled at her, a very long, admiring smile.

Elizabeth smiled back, earning a scowl from Jack who was seated next to her. She couldn't help herself, this was the player she admired most in the entire world. So, she ignored Jack's displeasure, and waved her fingers at Tretiak, who waved back at her. 

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack pinched her. She turned to look at him innocently.

"Stop flirting the the Russian." He gritted out angrily.

Elizabeth was about to tease him, but then caught sight of her father and he did not look amused. She supposed that this might not be the right time for that. 

"Sorry, baby." Elizabeth whispered to Jack. "It's just that it's--"

"Tretiak." Jack bit out angrily. "Yes, I know."

Elizabeth laughed at his obvious ire, but she didn't look over at the Russian goaltender again. She didn't want Jack to get his nose out of joint, not when he had more important things to focus on.

So instead, she focused her attention on the game.

It really was a terrific hockey game. Both teams were playing hard. The score was soon 3-2 in favour of the Soviets, with Jimmy going down on the play.

Elizabeth held her breath for a moment, terrified that Jimmy was injured. After all, he was the anchor of the team and she didn't know if they'd be able to do it without him.

Luckily, though, they didn't have to find out since he got back up and the game resumed, much to Elizabeth's relief.  
---

The score was still 3-2 at the beginning of the third period. They were only one goal behind, they could still win this.

Elizabeth had to admit that it was pretty thrilling. The crowd seemed to feel the same way she did, pumped from the excitement of what was happening.

Herb pulled all the boys together for one last pep talk before the beginning of the period. "Boys! Come here! Listen to them!" He instructed, referring to the crowd. "That's what you've done. We've come from behind in every game in this tournament so far and we can do it again. We can beat these guys."

The ref motioned for the boys to go to center ice for the starting face off. 

"Everyone in!" Herb called. "Who do you play for!"

"USA!" They all chanted and put their hands together.

Elizabeth smiled proudly.

They were so close. They could to this, she knew it.

The game started again then and the boys played hard. Early in the period the boys went on the power play and Mark scored again to tie the game 3-3. 

Then, halfway through the period, Rizzo scored and suddenly they were ahead. For the first time in the game, they were the ones leading.

There was 10 minutes left in the game and all they had to do was keep the Soviets and then they had done it!

Elizabeth watched anxiously, as those ten minutes ticked by so slowly it was painful. The boys played their hearts out, Elizabeth could see that they really believed that they could do this. Just like she did and just like the crowd did. They were meant to do this and everyone in the building, except the Soviets, of course, seemed to really believe that.

Her father had been right, this was their moment. 

Jimmy was amazing, keeping everything out in those crucial, final moments. The Soviets kept pressing, but nothing was getting past Jimmy.

Elizabeth held her breath as the clock continued to count down. _Come on! _She urged silently, wishing desperately that she could be out there on the ice, instead of stuck helplessly behind the bench. Watching was so much harder than playing, she was sure.

Then, suddenly, it was all over. They had done it. They had beat the Soviets! The crowd went wild and the boys all poured on to the ice, embracing one another.

Elizabeth was on the ice as well, caught up in the fray.

Bah got to her first and gave her a quick hug, spinning her around. Then he released her and Jack pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately right there in front of everyone.

After a moment, he let her go and they were were pulled in separate directions. Elizabeth kept getting joyous hugs from the various members of the team. She was so glad that she had been able to be a part of this and that she could share their joy now. These boys had come to mean so much to her.

The families of the boys poured onto the ice in celebration and there was more hugging.

As all this was happening, Elizabeth saw her father exit the rink and understood, that for him this moment was private. He couldn't share it with anyone.

Not even with the team who had done this wonderful, amazing thing. Not even with his daughter.  
---


	51. Part Fifty: When It's Right

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifty: When It's Right

"We did it!" Jack told her later that night, still awe-struck. "We actually beat the Soviets!" 

"You did." Elizabeth agreed happily. "But you haven't won the gold yet, you still have one more game to go." 

"We'll do it." Jack said confidently. "We made it this far, didn't we?"

"Yeah, you did." Elizabeth agreed happily. She leaned against him. "You did pretty good today."

"Thanks." Jack told her, leaning down to kiss her. The two of them were in his room, all by themselves. Rizzo was off somewhere else.

"Where's Rizzo?" Elizabeth asked when the kiss was finished. She had met up with Jack after the game was over, but she hadn't seen Rizzo since they had gotten off of the ice.

"Out somewhere with some of the other guys." Jack told her. "I wanted to celebrate alone with you, instead of with everyone else."

"Yeah, me too." Elizabeth told him.

Yes, this was a team thing and it was wonderful, but they had time to celebrate together. They'd celebrate on Sunday when they finished the last game. But tonight, she just wanted me to be with Jack and celebrate this amazing thing they had done.

"He'd knock before he came in, right?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah." Jack assured her with grin. "He always knocks now. Even when he knows there's no Earthly way you could be here. He's terrified of walking in on us again."

Elizabeth giggled. "Poor Rizzo." 

"Poor Rizzo? Poor me. I'm the one who keeps having my time with my girl interrupted." Jack complained.

"Poor baby." Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Let me make that up to you."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, until Jack pushed her backwards onto the bed, so that he was lying on top of her.

Elizabeth stilled and pulled away from him slightly, though she was still laying partially under him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, pushing himself up.

"Are you sure Rizzo's not going to walk in the door any minute?" She asked quietly.

"Baby, we just beat the Soviets, I think he's going to be celebrating for a while." Jack assured her. "Why?"

"Because it would really suck if we interrupted." Elizabeth told him, pulling him towards her once more.

Their lips met in another deep, passionate kiss. Jack's hands slipped under her shirts, as his body pressed down on hers. 

Jack broke the kiss after a minute and began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders. Elizabeth began to pull at Jack's t-shirt, pushing it over his head. She ran her hands up and down his bare back.

Jack rolled away from her slightly, so that he could lift her t-shirt up over her head. Elizabeth didn't protest, nor did she complain when Jack undid the clasp of her lacy white bra. Instead, she just drew him to her for another deep, passionate kiss.

Jack pulled away and looked her deep in her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

They had gotten a little past the point where she usually called a halt to things, so she understood the question. Elizabeth loved Jack for asking, for wanting to make 100 certain that this was what she wanted. That made her even more sure that she was ready.

"No." She told him clearly. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" He asked asked her, obviously wanting to be sure.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes shining. "Make love with me, Jack." She told him clearly, kissing him once more.  
---

Afterward, she lay cradled in his arms.

"That was amazing." Jack told her, kissing her shoulder. "You were amazing."

"So were you." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He said, giving her a quick kiss. 

"Does this mean you're coming to Boston with me?" He asked her hopefully.

Elizabeth paused, considering that answer.

Did it mean that? Making love with Jack had been a fairly impulsive decision. It had just felt right, like that moment had been the one she had been waiting for. She hadn't put a lot of thought into it or what it meant for her and Jack.

But having taken that step, how could she refuse to go to Boston? Did she even want to? She loved Jack more than anything and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

At that moment, Elizabeth knew there was really only one answer to his question. She was still scared about moving so far away from everything she knew, afraid of leaving her family and friends, but she she knew she'd be okay as long as Jack was here. Besides, she didn't want to be in Minnesota without him. Wherever he was, was where she wanted to be.

"Yes." Elizabeth told him quietly. "I'll go anywhere with you, Jack O'Callahan." 

Jack grinned and leaned over to kiss her deeply. The kiss started to grow deep just as they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The two of them pulled apart.

"O.C, Liz, you decent in there?" Rizzo called from the other side of the door.

"Damn." Jack muttered.

Elizabeth smiled and got out of the bed. "Just a minute Rizzo!" She called out.

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and tossed Jack's at him. "This can wait." She told him as she quickly got dressed.

Jack didn't look happy about the interruption, but he got dressed as well. "Come in Rizzo!" He called once they were both decent.

Rizzo entered, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay." Elizabeth told him. "I should be getting back to my own room anyway."

"You sure?" Rizzo asked her. "I mean, I can crash with one of the guys, if you guys want." 

Elizabeth was tempted to take him up on his offer, but she knew she better not.

"No." Elizabeth told him. "I think my father would kill all three of us."

It also wouldn't be the best way to get Herb to accept her relationship with Jack, which Elizabeth desperately wanted. Especially now that she had committed to going to Boston with him. Herb wasn't going to like it, she knew that, and she didn't want to set him off even more by openly sleeping with Jack.

"He probably would." Jack agreed reluctantly. "I think it would be worth it, though." 

"Speak for yourself." Rizzo told him. "I mean, you get time alone with a beautiful girl, what would I get out of it?"

"My everlasting gratitude?" Jack said hopefully.

Rizzo laughed. "Sorry man."

Jack shot him a mock-pout and Elizabeth laughed. "Ah, poor baby. Anyway, I should leave now." She leaned over and kissed Jack briefly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jack said reluctantly.

Elizabeth smiled and turned to go, smiling at Rizzo before she did. "Goodnight Rizzo."

"Night, Liz." He said with a smile.

With that Elizabeth left the room.

Once she was back in her own room, she smiled, happy with the state of her life. The boys had beat the Soviets and were one game away from an Olympic gold medal and she and Jack had made serious plans for their future together.

Elizabeth knew that she had a lot to do, she had to apply to Boston University, had to prepare her parents and make all the plans for her move.

If she even ended up going to Boston, there was no guarantee that that was where Jack would end up and wherever he went, she would be with him.

So maybe it would be best to put off school for a little while longer, she could think of something else to do, she was sure. She definitely wanted to finish her degree, but it wasn't a major priority for her.

Still, no matter how she wanted to, Elizabeth knew that she couldn't go to Boston right away. It would take time to get everything settled and arranged, but she was sure that Jack would be okay with that. After all, he knew that she would be coming, just not right away. He'd be impatient, she was sure, but she also knew that it would be worth the way.

Now that she had made her decision, Elizabeth knew that it was the right one. This man, this choice, they were both right for her.

She just hoped she could make her parents, rather her father, understand that.   
---


	52. Part FiftyOne: Girl Talk

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifty-One: Girl Talk

**_The XII Winter Olympics, Day Sixteen_**

"So are you excited about this afternoon?" Kathleen asked over breakfast. It was the second last day of the Olympics and the boys would play Finland that afternoon.

"Very." Elizabeth told her. "But kinda sad too, after today, it'll all be over."

"It's been a crazy few months, hasn't it?" Kathleen asked her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed, shaking her head. "This has been the best time of my life so far. Probably ever." She smiled at Kathleen. "I'm going to Boston."

This was the first time she'd been alone with Kathleen since she'd made the decision and it was something she'd wanted to tell her best friend in private.

"I knew you would." Kathleen told her. "Why wouldn't you? You're love with Jack and he's this amazing guy, of course you want to be with him. Even if it means moving to Boston."

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed softly. "That's pretty much how I saw it."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Kathleen asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not yet, I wanted to wait until after today's game."

Kathleen nodded. "Sounds good and now, I know this is a stupid question, but it's my duty as your best friend to ask it--are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive." Elizabeth answered with a beaming smile. "I love Jack and I wanted to be with him."

"Then I'm happy for you." Kathleen told her.

"What about you and Mark?" Elizabeth asked softly. "How are things going with the two of you?"

"Well, I'm not about to move across the country for him." Kathleen said dryly. "I'm just not ready for that step."

"Is he?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I hope not." Kathleen said adamantly. "Though, last night he told me that he loved me."

"Really!" Elizabeth squealed. "What did you say?"

She knew that as smart as Kathleen was, she wasn't always so good when it came to emotions and relationship, so there was always a good chance that her friend had handled the situation badly.

"I told him I loved him too." Kathleen said quietly.

Elizabeth sighed in relief, glad that her friend hadn't panicked and said something stupid.

"I wasn't sure what to say." Kathleen admitted. "Then I just looked at him and I knew."

"I'm glad." Elizabeth told her. "So what happens now?"

"Now we see how it goes." Kathleen told her. "I'm not ready to make any rush decision, unlike some people I know."

"Hey!" Elizabeth protested. "I've been dating Jack for months, I think I'm very well prepared to make this decision."

"I know that." Kathleen told her. "I didn't mean that you weren't, I'm just a little defensive. Liz, you know how bad I am at this sort of thing. I'm better at books and numbers than at emotions. I need to take it one step at a time."

Elizabeth could understand her friend's uncertainly. Heaven knew that she wasn't all that good at this sort of thing. Just look at how it had taken her to sort out her feelings for Jack and Rob.

"Then take your time." Elizabeth told her. "There's no timeline for these sort of things, it just has to happen."

"You know, listening to you, one would never imagine that you spent the last several months torn up with uncertainty over your own love life." Kathleen pointed out.

"I was just thinking that." Elizabeth told her and then grinned. "But now that I've got everything sorted out, aren't I entitled to sound like a nice, rational adult?"

"Of course." Kathleen said with a grin. "I just wish I could do the same. I really hope everything works out for you in Boston, Liz."

"Thanks." Elizabeth told her. "And I hope that everything works out for you and Mark. He's a great guy."

"I know." Kathleen told her. "So's Jack."

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed with a smile, "he is. We got really lucky, didn't we?"

Kathleen grinned at her. "Yeah, we really did."

* * *


	53. Part FiftyTwo: Victory

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifty-Two: Victory

For the life of her, Elizabeth could never remember any of the details of that final game. Only that her boys, she couldn't think of them any other way, came from behind to beat Finland 4-2.

As soon as the buzzer sounded at the end of the game, Elizabeth rushed onto the ice with the team. She was embraced by very members of the team, all of them overwhelmed with excitement.

Rizzo was the first to reach her and he hugged her tightly before handing her off to Jack, who pulled her into his arms, kissed her deeply, spun her around and the let her go. Then, she was hugged tightly, first by Buzz, then Pav and then Bah.

Elizabeth saw Jimmy with his girlfriend, Amanda, who she had met briefly over the past week. Elizabeth saw Amanda point to Jimmy's father in the stands and she smiled, deciding to give them a moment of privacy. Such as they could get at a time like this.

Elizabeth hugged Mike Ramsey and then Verchota swung her around. Then, she made her way over to Jimmy and Amanda. Mark had joined them by then and Elizabeth saw Amanda hug him, obviously caught up in the moment.

Elizabeth came up to them and hugged Jimmy warmly.

"You were great." She told him.

"Thanks, Liz." Jimmy said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled at Amanda and then hugged Mark warmly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Take care of my best friend." She whispered in his ear.

Mark blushed. "Liz-"

"I know." Elizabeth said and then laughed. Mark and Kathleen might not be as serious as she and Jack were, but something told her that it might not be too long before they were.

She turned away from Mark and towards Rob.

"Hey." She said, coming over to him. They hadn't really talked since the night in his room.

"Hey." He said and then opened up his arms.

Elizabeth went into them willingly, hugging him tightly. He was always going to mean a lot to her and she was glad that he was there and that they were sharing this.

"I'm so proud of you." She told him. "So proud of all of you. You did something great, you know."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Rob told her.

Elizabeth blushed at his words. "He's right."

Rizzo said, coming up to the two of them. "Liz, you were as much a part of this as if you were out there on the ice with us."

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me, hearing you say that." Elizabeth hugged Rizzo again and then kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad I got to be a part of this, it was really special."

More special than she could ever put into words. For the rest of her life, she knew she'd never forget the experience of the last few months or these boys.

With that, Elizabeth slipped away from Rizzo and Rob and found Jack once more. She embraced him again.

"Hey, Princess." He said, holding her tight. "I'm glad I got to share this with you."

"So am I." She told him, running her hand up her face. It was amazing, that not only did she get to be a part something this great, but she also got to share it with the man she loved.

Jack leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind them.

The two of them broke apart to see Helen and John standing there, both smiling.

Elizabeth blushed deeply. "Hi, Mrs. O'Callahan."

"Helen." Jack's mother reminded her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sorry, Helen. We were just--"

"I can see what you were just." Helen said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And I'm sorry to interrupt, we just wanted to congratulate our son."

"Of course." Elizabeth said, stepping back so that Jack's parents could embrace him.

She was just so happy. They had done it!

* * *

A few hours later, the medals and awards were handed out.

Mark had been named tournament MVP, a fact that Elizabeth was sure made Kathleen pretty happy.

Now, the boys were all lined up, ready to receive their medals.

Rizzo was on the podium, as were the other two captains while the rest of the team was lined up to side.

The three teams were all lined up neatly as the American National anthem played and the flags were raised. The crowd went nuts and

Elizabeth watched with pride. Her pride swelled as Rizzo motioned for the whole team to join him on the podium.

It was a tight fit and it looked like a couple of the boys were in danger of falling off, but at the same time Elizabeth knew that they were having fun and after everything they had gone through these last months, they had earned a bit of that.

"They look happy, don't they?" Herb whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to look at her father. "Yeah, they do."

"They deserve it." Herb told her. "They did one Hell of a good job."

"Yeah, they did." Elizabeth agreed happily. "So did you, Coach."

Herb nodded and Elizabeth could tell that he was happy and proud, though she knew he wouldn't put into words.

Still, his dream had been realized and now they were watching the results. It was pretty special.

* * *


	54. Part FiftyThree: Will You?

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

_A.N- I thought about this chapter long and hard. In some ways it seemed like I was rushing things, after all Jack and Elizabeth's relationship was uncertain for so long. Yet, I came to the conclusion that it was only uncertain on Elizabeth's part, she was the only one with doubts, and once she had gotten rid of those doubts, she realized that there never had been anything really to doubt and that it had been right all along. So, that was my rational for this next part, which I mostly wrote because I could **not** get it out of my head. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!  
_  
Part Fifty-Three: Will You?

That night, Elizabeth stood in her room, waiting for Jack.

She was about to tell her parents, who were in the adjoining room, her decision to Boston. But she wanted to talk to Jack first, she needed him to clam her nerves. 

Suddenly, there was knock on her door. Elizabeth went to answer it, knowing who it was, of course.

"Hey." She said, as she opened it.

Jack stepped into the room and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss.

"What's up?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I'm going to tell my parents about me going to Boston." Elizabeth told her.

"About that." Jack said, pulling away from her.

"You change your mind." Elizabeth stated numbly, feeling a huge empty pit from in her stomach.

"No." Jack assured. "Except, I don't just want you to come to Boston." 

"Then what do you want?" Elizabeth demanded. "I mean, _you _were the one who wanted me to come with you." 

"And I still do." Jack told her. "Just not like we planned. I don't want you to come to Boston as just my girlfriend."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like something out of her worst nightmare. "What you want to break up with me, but still want me to move across the country for you?" Elizabeth demanded angrily. "What kind of an asshole are you?"

She had no idea why this was happening. She and Jack had been so happy. So what had changed? "What, did you decide this was just temporary thing after all?" She asked him, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Liz, you aren't listening to me!" 

"Because you aren't making any sense!" She yelled at him. "Do you or don't you me to go to Boston."

"I do!" Jack yelled.

"And do you or don't you want to be with me?" Elizabeth demanded, needing to know.

"Of course I want to be with you!" Jack exclaimed angrily. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I don't want you to just move to Boston and have us continue on just as we are. I want you to be my wife!"

Elizabeth froze. "What!" She couldn't believe what she had just heard--was almost afraid that she had imagined it.

Jack closed his eyes. "That wasn't how I meant to do this." He muttered.

"Why don't you try again." Elizabeth encouraged.

Jack stepped towards her and took her in his arms. He looked deep into her eyes. "Elizabeth Marie Brooks, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked her.

Elizabeth paused for a moment. They were so young, were they ready for this step? Yet, even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer.

"Yes." She told him, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Jack O'Callahan and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you." Jack said and leaned down to kiss her deeply. When they pulled apart, Jack took something out of his pocket. A ring. "This was my grandmother's." He told her as he slipped it on her finger. To her amazement, it fit perfectly. Fate, perhaps. "My mom brought it with her and gave it to me, so I could give it to you." 

"You told your mom you were going to propose?" Elizabeth asked, wondering how long he had been thinking about this. 

"Sort of." Jack told her. "I told her how special you were and how I wanted to spend my life with you. She just decided that meant I wanted to marry you and when she met you, she was sure of it. That's when she gave me the ring and told me not to waste any time asking you. I've been carrying it around trying to find the right moment. I almost asked you the other night, but then Rizzo interrupted us, and so I waited."

"Aww." Elizabeth said and then she frowned at a sudden thought. "Are you asking me to marry you because your mom told you to?" 

"Elizabeth, I love my mother, but I wouldn't make that kind of decision just because she told me to." Jack assured her. "I'm asking you to marry me because it feels right."

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth whispered, kissing him passionately. It was a long, deep kiss.

"Do we have to go talk to your parents right away?" Jack asked huskily. "'Cause I think of way better things for us to be doing."

"As tempting as that is, we do have to go tell them." Elizabeth told him, pulling away. "Besides, my father's right in the next room, remember?"

"Damn." Jack muttered. "Sure you don't want to come back to my room? We can kick Rizzo out." 

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Jack made a face. "If you say so."

"I do." She told him and then pulled him towards the door that connected her room to her father's. "Come on, let's go tell my parents our big news."

* * *


	55. Part FiftyFour: Telling the Families

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifty-Four: Telling the Families  
  
"Mom, Daddy, Jack and I have something to tell you." Elizabeth announced, after she and Jack entered her father's room. She wasn't sure where Danny and Kelly were, but they weren't there, even though Patti was.

Elizabeth saw her mother smile, as if knowing what was coming, but Herb looked apprehensive. "Yes?"

"Herb, Mrs. Brooks, I've asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said yes." Jack answered for her. "I hope we have your blessing." 

Herb was quiet for a long moment, then he looked at Elizabeth. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Positive." Elizabeth told him immediately. "Daddy, I love Jack and I want to be with him."

Herb was quiet for a long moment. "Then you have my blessing."

"And mine." Patti added, reaching over to give Elizabeth a hug. 

Herb looked at Jack and then offered him a hand. Jack shook it. "Take care of her." Herb told him quietly.

"I will." Jack promised, looking over at Elizabeth with adoring eyes. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Herb just nodded. "She's a great girl, make sure you that never doing anything to not deserve or to make me regret giving you my blessing."

"I won't." Jack assured him, taking Elizabeth's hand in mind. "I swear, Herb, I'll spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Patti smiled and spoke for Herb. "That's all any parent can ask." She reached over and hugged Jack. "Welcome to the family, Jack." 

"Thanks Mrs. Brooks." Jack said.

"Patti." Elizabeth's mother informed him. "After all, you're going to be our son-in-law."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Gloria asked immediately when Jack and Elizabeth met up with her to tell her the news.

She took Elizabeth's hand and looked at her granddaughter with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth told her with a wide smile. "Nana, Jack and I are getting married."

"My baby!" Gloria exclaimed, giving Elizabeth a hug. "I can't believe that you're old enough to get married, but here you are. I'm so happy." 

She released Elizabeth and embraced Jack. "You seem like a fine young man." She told him when she pulled away. "And you obviously recognize a treasure when you see one. You take care of my granddaughter or you're going to have to deal with me."

"I will." Jack promised. "And you're right, she is a treasure. I can't believe that I found her in Minnesota of all places." 

Elizabeth hit him playfully, while Gloria beamed. "I knew I was going to like you." She told him, she turned to Elizabeth. "You picked well, he's got good taste." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness for that."

* * *

After leaving Gloria, they went to tell Jack's family.

They had decided that they'd tell the team the next day, everyone was getting together to celebrate and to spend the last day together. Then they'd be heading back to Minnesota and from there they'd all be going their separate ways. Elizabeth pushed that thought away, it was too sad to think about.

"Mom, Dad, Elizabeth and I have an announcement." Jack said, as soon as they were all together. Elizabeth could see Helen smiling hopefully.

"We're getting married." Elizabeth told them, holding up her hand. 

Helen jumped up and embraced her. "Oh, I hoped this would happen! I'm so happy for you both!" She released Elizabeth and hugged her son.

John hugged Elizabeth. "Jack chose well." He told her.

Elizabeth felt herself get teary-eyed. "Thank you."

Jack's father nodded and then kissed her cheek. He let her go and Jack's siblings mobbed her, all hugging her enthusiastically and welcoming her to the family. They all seemed genuinely happy for her and Jack and

Elizabeth was relieved, it would have been terrible if his family had disapproved. It wouldn't have changed her mind, she would still want to marry Jack, but it would have made things uncomfortable. Luckily, that wasn't a problem, because they seemed to accept her and everything was going well.

Elizabeth wondered if she could be any happier than she was right then. She doubted it.

* * *


	56. Part FiftyFive: Our Future

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifty-Five: Our Future

Elizabeth couldn't sleep that night. She sat in her room and kept admiring her ring. She couldn't believe it, she was getting married.

Suddenly, she thought of Robbie's '76 Championship ring. Like that, this ring was a promise, a symbol of the love between her and Jack and the future they hoped too build.

She was still a little scared, after all the promise between her and Rob had been broken, but without risks, there were no rewards in life. Besides, if she and Rob hadn't drifted apart, then she'd never have ended up with Jack. She smiled at that thought, suddenly realizing for the first time that there really was a reason for everything.

Elizabeth fiddled with her ring again, silently envisioning her wedding plans. She'd never been one who'd ever dreamed of a big wedding and she was sure that Jack felt the same way, so she thought it would be small and simple. In Minnesota, of course, since location was the bride's prerogative. 

Kathleen would be her maid of honour, of course, and she thought she would ask Bridget to be one of her bridesmaids, along with a couple of her other friends. Nell and Kelly could be the flower girls.

Elizabeth was just starting to think about wedding colours, when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late.

With a frown, Elizabeth got out of bed and walked to her door. Her frown disappeared when she saw that it was Jack on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded lightly, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"I needed to see you." Jack said, stepping into the room.

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "My dad's right next door." She reminded him softly.

"I can be quiet." He whispered. "Besides, I won't stay long, I promise." 

She nodded and led him over to her bed. They sat down, her cuddled on his lap.

"I was thinking about our wedding." She confessed.

"Good." Jack told her. "You're going to have to plan it, after all."

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"How would you feel about July?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Sounds good to me." Jack told her. "Can you get in planned that quick?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want a small wedding." Elizabeth said and then paused. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Definitely." Jack agreed. "I mean if you wanted a big wedding then we would have one, but I have to admit I was kind of dreading the idea." 

Elizabeth giggled and then cuddled closer to Jack. "I can't wait to be your wife." She told him seriously. "July seems so far away."

"I know." Jack agreed, then he grinned. "But after July, we'll always be together." 

"Except when you're on the road." Elizabeth pointed out, "assuming you end up playing hockey, which I think you will."

"That's true," Jack agreed, "but you'll be there when I get back."

"Yes, I will." Elizabeth said happily, thinking of a future when she and Jack had home of their own and a family.

Oh, she knew life wouldn't be perfect, it never was, and she was sure that if he did end up playing professional hockey, there'd be moments when she'd be frustrated by how often he was gone. Yet, she also believed that because they really loved each other that they'd be able to make it work.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked softly, playing with her hair.

Elizabeth turned and gave him a beautiful smile. "I was just thinking about our life together." She told him softly. "How happy we're going to be."

"As long as you're there with me, I'm going to be the happiest man alive." Jack told her, turning her around so that she was facing him. He then leaned in and kissed her gently.

Elizabeth kissed him back, then after a long moment she pulled away. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, more than anything." Jack said, then he sighed. "As much as I hate to say this, I should leave, otherwise I won't go."

"Ok." Elizabeth said reluctantly, getting up off his lap.

Jack stood up and she walked him to the door. They stood there for a long moment, before Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just think, soon you won't have to leave." She told him.

Jack grinned. "I can't wait." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then pulled away. "Sleep well, Princess."

"I will." Elizabeth promised and watched as he left the room.

She stood at her door for a moment and then turned and walked back towards the bed, her head filled with thoughts of Jack O'Callahan and the life they were going to have together.

* * *


	57. Part FiftySix: Good News and Goodbyes

Of Dreams and Miracles  
By Misha

_A.N- This is it, the final chapter. It makes me feel sad, just writing that. However, I'm not too sad, since I've already started the sequel "The Best Years of Our Lives", which will focus on Kathleen and Mark, though Jack and Elizabeth will feature prominently, of course. Still, it's hard to say good-bye to this story, since I've become very attached to it over the past year and a half that I've been writing it. This story has turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be--225 pages, 64682 words, and 57 chapters (including prologue). Pretty impressive. The ending was hard to write and I'm not sure it flows properly, but I like it. I included the meeting with President Carters, though I know it actually happened on the Sunday night, not the Monday--this way works better for me. Well, that's all, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.  
_  
_Special Note- I just wanted to say thank you to everyone's who read and reviewed this story, it's meant a lot to me. I want to say a special thanks to Meadow567 for her suggestions and encouragement's over the past 56 chapters. _

Part Fifty-Six: Good News and Goodbyes

The next morning, all the players along with Elizabeth and Kathleen met for breakfast.

In a few hours they'd be flying back to Minnesota and from there home to various parts of the country, so this was really the last time they'd ever be together as a group. For a while at least.

Elizabeth had to admit, the thought made her sad. These boys, all of them, had come to mean so much to her over the past seven months and she wasn't sure what she was going to do without seeing them every day.

"Why do you look so sad?" Rizzo asked, seeing her expression.

She shot him a sheepish smile. "I guess, I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss all you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Dave assured her. "In fact, you're welcome to come visit whenever you want--just leave O.C at home."

Elizabeth smiled and then laughed. "I'm afraid that won't be possible." She looked around at this group of boys who had become her family and her smile widened. She held up her left hand. "You see, Jack and I are getting married."

They had been waiting for the perfect moment to announce it, though she had told Kathleen earlier, before they had gone to meet the others.

There was a rush of noise as everyone started talking at once.

"You actually agreed to marry this clown?" Jimmy asked her with a grin.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, silly, huh, but what can I say? I found the offer hard to resist."

"Congratulations." Pav said, giving her a quick hug. "I know you guys'll be happy together."

In the next few minutes, Elizabeth was bombarded by hugs and well wishes, while Jack got lots of warnings to be good to her.

Rob was one of the last to approach her and his eyes were sad, even though he was smiling. "Be happy." He told her quietly, giving her a big hug.

"I will be." She promised him. She reached up and cupped his face. "I believe you will be too. Someday you'll be meet that person you're supposed to be with, the person who'll make you happier than you ever thought possible, I know you will."

Rob just smiled and then moved away. He turned to Jack and smiled. "You're a lucky man."

"I know." Jack agreed, looking at Elizabeth warmly.

"Take care of her." Rob said quietly.

"I will." Jack told him seriously. "

Good." Rob said, then he leaned forward to hug Jack quickly.

Elizabeth felt tears build up in her eyes. She was glad that Rob was being so good about this, it reminded her of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

She turned her attention back to the conversation, which was still focused on her and Jack and leaned back to enjoy her last meal with her boys.

* * *

There was a change of plans, instead of heading straight home, they all headed to Washington because the President wanted to meet with the boys and congratulate them in person. 

Elizabeth had tagged along, because the boys had insisted that she was part of it all, so she should come too. Her father had agreed. So, she went to Washington to meet President Carter. It was just an amazing ending to what had been the best experience of her life.

After meeting with the President, it was back to Minnesota and then it was good-bye.

Elizabeth stood there, not sure how to form the good-byes that had to be said. She hugged all the boys in turn, except those from Minnesota, of course, and said her good-bye words.

She knew that the good-byes weren't forever, they'd keep in touch and she planned to invite them all to her wedding that summer, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Thank you for keeping us all in line these past seven months." Suter told her, giving her a quick hug.

"No problem." Elizabeth said tearfully. "Except for the laundry, I enjoyed it."

He laughed and then moved away.

Dave was next and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll miss you, Liz."

"I'll miss you too." She told him, giving him a hug.

"Tell O.C, he better take good care of you, or he'll answer to me." Morrow said when it was his turn.

"Keep in touch, Princess." Mark Wells instructed, giving her a tight hug and ruffling her hair.

Elizabeth smiled. "I will."

"It's been an amazing few months, hasn't it?" Pav asked with a smile.

"It has." She agreed. "You guys have come to meet a lot to me."

"And you to us." He told her warmly.

"Take care of Kathleen for me." Mark said as he gave her a hug. "Until I can convince her to come with me."

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "Though, I don't think you'll have to wait long, I have faith in you."

He grinned and then kissed her cheek. "Bye Liz."

"I'll see you when you come to Boston." Silk promised, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, you will." Elizabeth agreed.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to O.C." He confided with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know."

"I don't know if I'll miss your father, but I know there's one Brooks I'll definitely miss." Jimmy said with a smile.

She laughed. "I'll miss you too."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, all these good-byes were starting to get to her. Now there was only a couple left, but they were the hardest ones.

"I hate good-byes." She confided to Rizzo, hanging on to him for dear life.

"Me too." He said with a grin. "It's not forever, Liz, we'll see each other again."

"I know." She sniffed, "but it won't be the same."

"It never is," Rizzo told her, "but you knew it had to end sometime."

"Yeah," she agreed softly, "but knowing and being prepared are too very different things. I'm really going to miss you, Rizzo."

"I'll miss you too." He said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She watched him move away and then turned to only the player not from Minnesota who she had yet to say good-bye to. Jack.

Of course, it wasn't really good-bye, she'd be seeing him again in a couple of weeks and in a few short months they'd be married, but it was still hard to imagine not seeing every day, at least for a little while.

"Hey, no tears." He told her, as he took her into his arms. "It's only a few weeks, then you're coming to Boston to meet everyone, remember?"

"I know." She said, feeling silly. "We're going to talk on the phone all the time and I'll see you in a couple weeks, but I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Jack assured her. "But it's only temporary, in a few months, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, remember that."

"I will." Elizabeth promised and leaned up to kiss him good-bye. "I love you."

"I love you." Jack assured her, giving her another quick kiss.

Then he pulled away from her and walked away.

Elizabeth watched him walk away and then she closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe that it was over. It had been the best experience of her life, one she knew she'd never forget.

After all, she'd been there to witness a miracle.

The End


End file.
